Moonlight' Sonata
by Narya
Summary: Harry y Draco caen en detención bajo la luz de la luna llena en el Bosque Prohibido. Él no quería que nada ocurriera, pero el destino tiene algo muy diferente para él. ¿Cómo afectara la vida de Harry ser un hombrelobo?
1. Con los ojos del alma

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

Pieza Primera: Con los ojos del alma.

Harry suspiró ya por décimo sexta vez en la misma noche. Esto no debería estarle pasando a él. Otra vez estaba en detención por culpa de Snape, y para hacer peor las cosas estaba con Malfoy en el bosque Prohibido, buscando un ingrediente prácticamente escencial para la pócima de Snape y que, por si fuera poco, era muy difícil de encontrar. Al menos ya había encontrado el ingrediente ye estaban volviendo al castillo, pero aún así, se sentía incómodo, algo le molestaba de sobre manera. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Deja de suspirar, Potter, me tienes cansado con tantos suspiros-dijo Malfoy, unos pasos adelante de él.

Eso era algo que Harry no había podido dejar de notar durante las cuatro horas que habían estado dando vueltas por el bosque. Malfoy estaba allí, sin ninguna razón aparente, molestándolo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

-Cállate, Malfoy. No estoy de ánimo para escuchar tus quejas-dijo Harry, ya por cierto, muy fastidiado de todo esto.

Malfoy se dio vuelta rápidamente, haciéndo que Harry prácticamente chocara con él en el camino. Le mostró en la cara, muy cerca de los ojos, el frasco de gusanos negros de Nigeria que debían encontrar y dijo con voz cargada de ira:

-Mira, Potty-Potty. Estoy tan cansado como tu aquí, estoy congelado hasta los huesos, estoy mojado. Está lloviendo aquí por si no te habías dado cuenta, no hay ni una nuba y en este maldito lugar esta lloviendo. Estoy tan aburrido del lugar como tú y tan cansado de los bichos como tú, pero lo que más me molesta no son los bichos, ni la noche, ni que esté lloviendo, ni que tengo frío, sino que cada dos segundos ¡Tu suspiras!- Malfoy bajó el frasco de la cara de Harry y se lo puso en las manos-. Ahora tu lo llevas, es tu turno de llevarlo. No quiero que me coma un hombre-lobo por andar acarreando esos gusanitos.

Harry tomó el frasco en sus manos y lo agitó para ver, con la poca luz que la luna les otorgaba, la foma de esos animaluchos que Snape les había ordenado recoger. Eran unas cosas negras, con dientes, unas filosas corridas de dientes rojos bañados de sangre.

Harry sabía qué eran esas cosas. Las habían estudiado en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras el año pasado. Esas cosas eran prácticamente una carnada para atraer lobos y hombres-lobo. o único que tenías que lograr era que uno de ellos te mordiera. Al morderte, esos gusanitos enviavan un veneno muy potente a tu sangre, que junto con un poco de olor a sangre, podía hacer que cualquier licántropo a cien metros sientiera el olor y corriera a comerte. Lo único más llamativo que una mordedura de gusarajo, sería carne fresca y sangre fresca. Una persona que se enterraba una aguja en el bosque, era festín de los lobos en segundos.

Harry caminó pendiente de los animalitos todo el tiempo. No pretendía dejar que se calleran, o no, no los dejaría caer. EStuvo todo es tiempo pendiente de ellos, hasta que sin darse cuenta tropezó con una de las raíces de los árboles del bosque. El frasco salió volando de sus manos, dando en la cabeza de Malfoy. El chico rubio se giró y lo miró a la cara con odio, mientras recogía el frasco.

-Mas cuidado, Potter- dijo en un zumbido como el que podría hacer una serpiente-. No querrás que nos maten ¿o sí? ¿O quizás quieras convertirte en un hombre-lobo?

Harry se puso de pie, y examinó con sorpresa como las facciones de Malfoy se contorcionaban. Viajó con su mirada hasta donde el rubio tenía uesta la suya, y se dió cuenta de algo: El frasco se había roto y uno de esos bichos estaba mordiendo a Malfoy en el dedo con mucha fuerza, haciendo que la sangre brotara rápidamente y chorreara por sus blancos dedos.

-Malfoy... ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido!-dijo Harry, tomando a Malfoy de una mano y llevándoselo con él, sin importarle que los gusanos esos se cayeran al suelo, o que en el momento en que empezaban a correr habían aparecido dos lobos con los ojos rojos, sedientos de carne humana.

-¡¡¡Ah, Potter!!!- gritaba Malfoy aterrado- ¡¡Todo esto es tú culpa!! ¡¡Si no te hubieses caído no estaríamos metidos en esto!!

-¡¡Cállate, Malfoy, y corre por un demonio!!- gritó Harry, quizás tan asustado como Malfoy, aunque no tanto, porque de una u otra forma lo veía venir. Era algo que había estado esperando toda la noche a que ocurriera.

Harry vió como uno de los lobos se perdía por unos matorrales, y su impresión de que todo estaba irremediablemente mal estaba cada vez más presente en su corazón. Corrió más rápido, por el impulso de sobrevivencia que existía dentro de él y dentro de cualquiera.

-Malfoy, uno de los lobos desapareció, tengo un mal presentimiento- le confesó Harry al chico de Slytherin.

-¡¡Al cuerno con tus presentimientos, Trelawney, si no corremos esos lobos me van a comer!!-exclamó Malfoy, completamente blanco de miedo. Con su mano derecha se afirmaba el dedo que había sido mordido, temiendo que si lo soltaba fuese aún más apetitoso para los lobos.

-Malfoy, hay un lobo que nos saldrá por enfrente. Yo me adelantaré y trataré de entretenerlo... y salir de aquí de alguna forma-dijo Harry mientras corría, siempre mirando a todas partes, en busca del lobo que había desaparecido-. Tú ve al castillo, vete inmediatamente a la enfermería y haz que te revisen. Yo te alcanzaré luego.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Malfoy casi deteniéndose, si no fuese porque Harry tiraba de él con demasiada fuerza para hacerlo-¡¿Pretendes quedarte a pelear al lobo, Potter?! ¡Eso no, después si te mueres me culpan a mí!

-Si me muero les dices que fue mi maldita culpa-dijo Harry.- Ahora corre, el lobo viene por la derecha. En cuanto te diga "¡ya!" corres hacia la izquierda y no paras hasta llegar al castillo... ¡YA!

En el momento en que Harry dijo eso, un gran lobo, mucho mayor que el que los iba persiguiendo, salió a su paso y los gruñó mostrándoles los dientes amenazadoramente. Malfoy fue liberado de la mano de Harry inmediatamente y salió corriendo, tal y como el chico de Gryffindor le había instruído. Malfoy corrió por un buen rato, hasta darse cuenta de que ya no lo estaba persiguiendo nadie. También se dió cuenta de que el único sobido que se escuchaba, en todo el bosque, eran los gritos lejanos de Potter.

Malfoy sintió miedo nuevamente, y algo que no supo describir. Era un nudo en su garganta cada vez que escuchaba uno de los gritos de su supuesto enemigo de la otra casa. Miró en dirección al castillo. No estaba lejos de llegar, pero también estaba a la misma distancia de donde venían los gritos de Potter.

Malfoy tomó su dedo entre sus labios y succionó con fuerza, hasta sentir que algo viscoso y de sabor metálico se esparcía entre sus dientes y lengua. Escupió la sangre succionada al suelo y se vendó el dedo con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. Sacó la varita del bolsillo frontal de su túnica y decidió que lo único que podía hacer ahora era ir y ver si Potter estaba vivo, y si era así, llevarlo con él a Hogwarts para que lo curaran. Se lo debía. Potter acababa de salvar su vida, quisiéralo o no.

Malfoy caminó todo el camino de regreso a donde él y Potter se había separado. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser escuchado por los hábiles oídos de los lobos. Se acercó al lugar donde, mucho tiempo antes, se habían escuchado gritos. Ahora lo único que se escuchaba era un respirar doloroso, y un sollozo inquieto. Malfoy se acercó y espió entre las ramas de los árboles. Potter estaba tendido en el suelo. Sus ropas estaban completamente rasguñadas, y la sangre las empapaba con soltura. No tenía las gafas puestas, y al parecer estaba con los ojos cerrados. No había ningún lobo en las cercanías. Malfoy salió de su escondite y pasó un brazo por bajo las rodillas de Potter y el otra por debajo de sus hombros. No importaba lo que pasara ahora, si lo tenía que llevar a rastras, a rastras lo llevaría.

_I woke up in a dream today _

_Desperté de un sueño hoy día_

_To the cold of the static/and put my cold feet on the floor _

_Al frío de la estática/y puse mi frío pie en el suelo_

_Forgot all abour yesterday_

_Olvidé todo sobre ayer_

_Remembering I'm pretending to where I'm not anymore_

_Recordando estoy pretendiendo estar donde ya no estoy_

_A little taste of hipocrisy_

_Una probadita de la hipocresía_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistale/slow to react_

_Y soy dejado en la estela del error/lento para reaccionar_

_Even thougth you're so close to me _

_Incluso cuando estás tan cerca de mí_

_You're still so distant/and I can't bring you back_

_Estás tan lejos/y no te puedo traer de vuelta_

Harry despertó al día siguiente con los gritos de muchas personas. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía completamente adolorido. No estaba en condiciones para escuchar a la gente gritando ahora.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste, Malfoy?!-gritaba una voz femenina, colérica, que Harry reconoció como la de Ginny.

-¡Yo no le hice nada, Weasel!- exclamó la voz de Malfoy, aunque un poco más distante que la de Ginny.

Harry no abrió los ojos, no los quería abrir. Por el olor de el lugar y por la luz que entraba a sus ojos a través de sus párpados, él podía practicamente apostar un brazo a que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

-¿¡Entonces porqué no ha despertado, Malfoy!? ¿¡Por qué nadie sabe lo que tiene?!-seguía gritando Ginny.

-Cálmese, señorita Weasley-pidió una voz, que Harry reconoció como la de Dumbledore.

"Oh, Dios, Dumbledore está aquí. Esto, sea lo que sea que me haya pasado, fue grave. Mejor abro los ojos" Con ese sentimiento Harry empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, dándose el trabajo de pestañear unas cuantas veces para hacerlo todo más creíble.

-¡Está despertando!-exclamaron una cuarta y quinta voz, que Harry reconoció como Ron y Hermione.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a todos lados completamente. No veía absolutametne nada. No era lo mismo que sucedía cuando no tenía puestos sus anteojos, si no que simplemente no veía nada. Una abosulta y negra oscuridad.

-¿Quienes están allí?-preguntó Harry sin saber qué estaba pasando. Al menos, si no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo sabría quienes estaban allí y qué había pasado por medio de ellos. La verdad es que él no recordaba nada. Abosulta y rotundamente nada.

-El profesor Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny, Malfoy, los Mellizos, Padfoot, Lupin, la señora Pomfrey y yo-dijo la voz de Ron.- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Ron?-preguntó Harry, luego de hacer esa pregunta una mano en la suya, reconfortante, le dijo que sí-. No veo nada, absolutamente nada. Es como si hubiesen apagado las luces, o me hubiesen dejado ciego-dijo Harry, ahogando un sollozo.

Harry sintió que alguien caminaba hacia él. De alguna forma ahora que no podía ver con sus ojos, podía sentir mucho más las cosas. Quien sea que se había acercado a él, ahora le estaba lamiendo una mano. Supugo que era Sirius, y con esa misma mano recorrió el caminohatsa la cara del perro, y cuando estuvo en su cabeza le acarició.

-Harry, sé que quizás este no es el momento indicado-dijo la voz suave del profesor Dumbledore. Harry giró su cabeza hacia donde venía el sonido de su voz.- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó antes de que cayeras desmayado?

-A decir verdad- dijo Harry, moviendo los hombros un poco, para relajarse-, no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Es como si todo de esa noche se hubiese borrado de mi cabeza.

-¿Pero... recuerdas lo que pasó... esa tarde, por ejemplo?-preguntó una voz muy ansiosa, que Harry reconoció como la de Lupin.

-Snape me dio una detención por tratar de ayudar a Neville en su poción. Después Ron y yo jugamos una partida de ajedréz mágico, que por cierto él ganó en... 7 u 8 movimientos, después fuimos a tomar el té con Hagrid, volvimos a la torre de Gryffindor, hicimos algunos de los deberes para Transformaciones, y bajé a las mazmorras a recibir mi castigo antes de que anocheciera. Recuerdo que era en el bosque Prohibido y que Malfoy tenía que hacer algo conmigo, pero nada más-dijo Harry, contando todo lo que recordaba.

-¿Dumbledore?-preguntó la voz de Lupin y la de Madema Pomfrey al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, creo que sí-dijo Dumbledore. Lupin dio algún sonido gutural, que más parecía un sollozo que nada y Pomfrey simplemente no dijo nada y salió de la habitación. Padfoot había dejado de lamer la mano de Harry y aparentemente se había ido.-Ron, Hermione, Ginny... ¿Podrían dejarnos solos a Harry y a mi? Quisiera explicarle algunas cosas. Dentro de poco, si Harry estima conveniente, ustedes también sabrán.

La puerta sonó como si alguien la cerrara, y Harry sintió que se sentaban en la parte de al final de su cama, no sin antes correr las cortinas de su cubículo y hacer un potente hechizo silenciador.

-Harry-dijo Dumbledore, tomando las manos del chico entre sus viejas y arrugadas manos-. Hace ya tres noches, el señor Malfoy llegó cargándote al castillo. Venías cubierto de sangre y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Según el señor Malfoy nos informó, los animales que fueron a buscar para Severus habrían mordido a Malfoy y tu lo habrías incitado a arrancar porque dos lobos los estaban persiguiendo.-Dumbledore paró, tomó aire y continuó luego de un tiempo-. Según nos contó uno de los lobos se adelantó y tu le pediste que arrancara al castillo a ver a Madame Pomfrey, para que lo curara, y que habías dicho que tu te encargarías de los lobos mientras él arrancaba. Como sea, Malfoy volvió a donde tu estabas y te encontró tirado en el suelo, cubierto de heridas y mordiscos de parte de los lobos-Dumbledore volvió a callar. Apretó la mano de Harry con fuerza y dijo: - Creémos que uno de esos lobos te mordió y era un licántropo.

Continuará...

Notas de Narya: Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta primera pieza de la sonata ^^. Les advierto que todo lo que continúe a esto será bien llorón y será Slash. Además, para los que no lo hayan notado: Moonlight' Sonata es una pieza compuesta por Beethoven y es muy buena, bájenla de internet, apaguen las luces y escúchenla. Ya verán de qué hablo.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, porque realmente quería que así fuera. Traté de crear una historia que no se pareciera en nada a ninguna otra que haya leído, y la verdad me gustó como va ^^.

Bueno, para los que lo hayan ya notado. La canción es "With you" de Linkin Park. Va a haber una canción por cada capítulo, incluso quizás dos o más. Traten de bajar la canción y escucharla. Traducirla. Todas las canciones que yo escucho son muy "desde adentro" y si las leen tan como son, se darán cuenta de eso.

Espero leer sus reviews, porque son un muy buen pretexto para seguir escribiendo. Por muy dificil que se les haga a los lectores creer cosas como "si me escriben más de 5 reviews me apuro" ¡Es verdad! Cuando una recibe varios reviews de algo, uno tiende a pensar que les gusta lo que leen, de lo contrario uno cae en depresión, se corta las venas y nunca más vuelven a saber de la historia (a menos que alguien de buen corazón la continúe, con otro nombre o robando la clave y subiendo capitulos por el nombre de la misma persona, pero las personas son flojas y no hacen eso -_-U). Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. No se suiciden y estén pendientes a la próxima actualización.


	2. Siesta en la nieve

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

Pieza Segunda: Siesta en la tormenta.

Draco se levantó de la camilla en el instante en que Dumbledore salía de entre las coritnas de la cama de Harry. miró a Dumbledore, suplicándole con los ojos que lo dejara entrar entre esas piezas de género que lo separaban del chico de Gryffindor. Dumbledore sonrió con anticipación y tristeza, y asintió con la cabeza. Draco no perdió tiempo y bajó de la camilla, tan rápido como sus débiles piernas pudieron. Entró silenciosamente al cúbiculo de Harry y lo miró con sinceridad. 

Harry estaba llorando. No era como cuando él mismo lloraba. normalmente cuando Draco lloraba tendía a hacer mucho escándalo, a hipar, a sentir su nariz húmeda. Harry no. El llanto de Harry era un llanto callado, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y mejillas, así, simplemente eso. Harry ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en parar el curso de las lágrimas ni de reprimirlas, sino que las dejaba correr. Tenía las manos sobre su regazo, tenía la mirada perdida, tenía la boca cerrada con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien, Potter?-preguntó Draco con una de sus manos aún en la cortina.

Harry no respondió. No le hizo caso alguno. Draco recordó entonces: Harry estaba ciego de momento. Al menos eso esperaba, que solo fuese algo momentario. 

Draco se acercó a Harry y se sentó sobre su cama, donde un momento antes Dumbledore se había sentado. Harry pareció reaccionar al cambio de la cama y su cabeza se giró en dirección a Draco. Los ojos verdes clavados en los ojos grises del chico de cabellos rubios. Los ojos de Harry como perforando su cerebro, internándose en sus sentimientos, jugando con su alma.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-repitió Draco nuevamente, esta vez diciendo el nombre del chico y poniendo su propia mano sobre una de las que yacían en su regazo.

Harry abrió la boca, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Las lágrimas vinieron con más fuerza esta vez, pero aún así Harry no las quiso detener, las dejó correr libremente.

-No puedo...-dijo después de un momento-No... No lo entiendo... No es verdad...

Harry levantó su mano libre, y trató de encontrar su rosotro para limpiarse las lágrimas. Su mano falló, y Harry ahogó un suspiro de enojo y frustración. Volvió a intentarlo, y se encontró con su rostro. Los dedos explorando la carne, sin encontrar lo buscado. Draco alzó su mano y con mucho cuidado limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su enemigo.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-preguntó Draco por tercera vez, con una paciencia que él mismo no conocía en sí.

-No, Malfoy...-suspiró Harry- No estoy bien, y jamás volveré a estarlo... -Diciendo esto, Harry se recostó nuevamente en la cama y se giró hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalada a Draco.-Vete, Malfoy, no quiero hablar con nadie.

Draco se levantó, con el corazón echo pedazos. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, por el frío con el que Harry había dicho su apellido. No podía ser que... ¿Estaría Harry culpándolo de lo que pasó?... No, lo más probable era que se estaba culpando a sí mismo. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza Draco caminó hasta el otro lado de la camilla, se acostó junto a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Harry se asustó en un principio. No esperaba esa reacción. Pero se relajó con el tiempo. No quería recordar nada de lo que estaba pasando, no quería tener que acordarse que de aquí al resto de su vida tendría que transformarse en un lobo. no quería saber nada de eso, nada. 

Harry volvió a forceajear el abrazo, quería que Malfoy lo soltara. No quería que nadie lo tocara, tenía miedo. Temía que si alguien lo llegara a tocar a él le diera por morderle. Qué pasaba si ahora demás mordía a otra persona y la convertía en licántropo también. Era una responsabilidad demasiado grande... 

Tendría que contarle a Ron y Hermione. Eso le daba miedo. Aún recordaba la manera en que sus amigos habían actuado cuando supieron que Lupin era un hombre-lobo. No quería que lo trataran así, también. Estaba seguro que jamás podría soportar una mirada como esa, de sus amigos hacia él.

-Potter, no tengo idea de lo que te pasa. Pero yo estuve contigo allá, donde los lobos. No sé que pasó exactamente, pero sé que experimenté prácticamente el mismo miedo que tú, no tienes de qué avergonzarte...-empezó Draco, pero fue cortado por Harry.

-No es eso, Malfoy-... Malfoy, allí estaba de nuevo ese apellido y dijo de esa forma tan fría-... Tu jamás sabrás de qué hablo. Vete, quiero estar solo.

Draco se separó de él, se levantó de la camilla y lo miró hundir su cabeza en una almohada. Sin resistirse el impulso, tomó el rostro de Harry con sus manos y plantó un ligero beso en su frente.

-No importa lo que digas, Harry, nunca estarás solo... Si me necesitas para algo, o decides contarme de una vez por todas cómo estás, estoy en la camilla de al lado.

Con esas palabras Draco salió del cubículo. Se sentó en su camilla, siempre mirando a la de Harry. Quizás me estoy enamorando, pensó de pronto. No le importó nada, siguió mirando al cubículo y esperó callado a que Potter callera dormido para poder verlo sin que él lo notara.

_You Think I'd leave your side, baby _

_Crees que dejaría tu lado, "baby"_

_You know me better than that_

_Tu me conoces más que eso_

_You think I'd leave when you're down on your knees?_

_Tu crees que te dejaría cuando estás arrodillado?_

_I woudn't do that_

_No podría hacer eso_

_I'll tell you right when you want_

_Te lo dejé justo cuando quieras_

_And if only you could see into me_

_Y si solo pudieras ver dentro de mí_

_Oh, when you're cold I'll be there, to hold you tight to me_

_Oh, cuando estes frío estaré allí para sujertarte fuerte contra mí_

_When you're on the outside baby, and you can't get in_

_Cuando estás afuera, y no puedes entrar_

_I will show you're so much better than you know_

_Te mostraré que eres mucho mejor de lo que crees_

_When you're lost, and you're alone, and you can't back again_

_Cuando estés perdido, y estés solo, y no puedas volver de nuevo_

_I will find you darling, and I'll bring you home_

_Te encontraré, querido, y te traeré a casa_

Ron y Hermione le habían ido a visitar muchas veces durante el día, tanto a Harry como a Malfoy. Estaban agradecidos del chico rubio, porque después de todo, había rescatado a Harry en el bosque, y si no fuese por él quién sabe qué hubiese podido pasarle a su amigo.

Harry había rehusado toda opción de hablar con ellos. No quería contarles todavía, no se sentía para nada preparado. Ron y Hermione le habían demostrado su amistad, estando durante horas en la enfermería, con la esperanza de hablar con él un rato, sin ningún resultado. Pero Harry no se sentía seguro de su reacción.

Había pasado todo un día. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Harry no había pegado un ojo. No tenía sueño, se sentía demasiado lleno de energía. Se afirmó de la mesa de noche que había entre su camilla y la de Malfoy y se puso unas pantuflas, golpeando un florero en el camino, que no alcanzó a caerse. Salió de la enfermería y empezó a pasear por los corredores, afirmándose de las murallas para no caerse. Recodaba esos pasillos. Siempre los recorría cuando estaba saliendo de la enfermería. Dobló a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Caminó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera muy grande. Abrió la puerta con muy poco esfuerzo y cruzó su umbral, hasta llegar a los terrenos del castillo. Sintió que se undía, pero no podía decir porqué. No tenía frío, no tenía calor. No corría una pizca de viento. Se sentó en lo que fuera en que se estaba hundiendo y se puso a pensar, a tratar de dormir... De alguna manera aquí era más fácil dormir, el sueño venía solo... Quizás si se quedaba dormido en los terrenos de Hogwarts y Dumbledore lo encontraba lo reprendería, pero no podía evitarlo. El sueño por fin le había llegado...

Draco se despertó en el momento en que el florero que Harry había golpeado por fin se había caído. no sabía que estaba pasando, así que despertó asustado. Miró a la cama de Harry, y esta estaba vacía. Tampoco había pantuflas bajo su camilla. Draco tomó una capa y se la puso con rapidez. Hacía mucho frío esa noche. Habían unas pantuflas en la parte de abajo de su cama, eso no bastaría para darle calor a sus pies, pero no importaba, Harry estaba perdido, y no podía dejarlo solo. No podía dejara a Harry solo, sobretodo si estaba ciego.

Recorrió los pasillos en busca de su compañero. Subió escaleras y las bajó después, pero Harry no parecía estar en ninguna parte. Esta estaba siendo una búsqueda infructuosa. Quizás había querido ir al baño y Draco estaba haciendo lío por nada. Sí, lo mejor era volver a la enfermería... Fue entonces cuando lo vió a traves de las ventanas. En el patio del castillo, tirado sobre la nieve solo con su pijama, estaba Harry. Con la mirada perdida como había tenido durante esos últimos dos días, dibujando con las manos figuritas en la nieve. El fuerte viento, ondeando su ropa en el suelo. Draco corrió tan fuerte como pudo. Si Harry siguía tirado allí, además de ciego y quizás que otra cosa, terminaría con pulmonía. Salió a la nieve, tiritando de frío en el contacto de sus pies cubiertos por solo unas pantuflas con el frío manto. Era prácticamente imposible estar como estaba Harry, sin que al menos te doliera. 

-¡Harry!-exclamó Draco en cuanto llegó a donde éste estaba-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces en la nieve?!-preguntó enfadado.

-¿Nieve? ¿Cuál nieve?-preguntó Harry, despertando de su pequeña siesta. Giró la cabeza hacia donde había sentido la voz de Malfoy. Ahora se sentía mas relajado, como si el ser un licántropo ya no importara. Aunque realmente sentía uqe su cabeza iba a explotar, eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentía dentro de sus ojos. Sus ojos giraban, estaba seguro de que sus ojos estaban girando a miles de vueltas por minuto y que estaba transformándose en algo.

-¡Vamos, Harry, levántate!-dijo Draco, tomando a Harry de la mano y levantándolo del suelo.-¿Puedes moverte?-Harry negó con la cabeza. Draco lo tomó tal y como había hecho hacía unos días cuando lo había llevado por primera vez a la enfermería, esta vez la historia se repetía, solo que en vez de un Harry desangrante, se trataba de un Harry casi congelado.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Draco preocupado. 

-No, de hecho estaba pensando en lo nulo que esta el día o la noche o lo que sea. No hay ni viento-dijo Harry con una sonrisa. 

Draco miró por la ventana. Ya estaban dentro del castillo, y se podía ver como afuera los árboles se mecían con una intensidad pocas veces vistas. Seguramente se aproximaba una tormenta. ¿Podía ser que Harry además hubiese perdido el tacto? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Draco no hizo más preguntas hasta que llegaron a la enfermería. Harry se había quedado dormido en el camino. Puso a Harry en su camilla, calentó ésta con un simple hechizo y lo cobijó todo lo que pudo. Harry estaba muy pálido y tenía los labios morados. Sacó sus ropas mojadas, sin que Harry se despertara. No esperó ni un momento, ni se cambió de ropas él mismo. Fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey y le advirtió de la condición de Harry. Ella salió corriendo hacia la camilla del chico y cerró las cortinas con fuerza. Luego de un rato sacó la cabeza y dijo:

-Chico, cambiate de ropa y métete en la cama, o pescarás un gran resfriado. Pero antes, vigila que a Potter no se le ocurra nada, tengo que avisarle a Dumbledore lo que pasó.

Dicho esto sacó el resto del cuerpo y se fue a la chimenea, tiró unos polvos flú, pidió hablar con Albus Dumbledore y empezó a hablar en un susurro, para que Draco no escuchara. Aunque de todas formas lo hizo.

-Albus, esto está muy mal... Creo que sí lo es. Ya entró a lo que sería la segunda fase. Perdió el tacto, Albus-dijo ella en un respiro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la cabeza de Dumbledore desde el fuego.

-El señor Malfoy lo encontró tirado en la nieve. Está con hipotermia. Según dijo Malfoy él no sentía frío y tampoco sentía el viento-. Madame Pomfrey se veía muy preocupada-Creo que sería bueno que le pidieras a Lupin que viniera de nuevo. Tiene que ser preparado para la próxima fase, o si no puede que muera, Albus.

-No morirá, Poppy-dijo Dumbledore, muy seguro de lo que hablaba-. Harry es muy fuerte. Él no se dejará ganar por algo así-hizo una pausa, luego continuó-Trátalo contra la hipotermia, yo le enviaré una lechuza a Remus al respecto, quizás traiga a Sirius, eso le hará bien a Harry.

-Está bien, Albus. Apresúrate. Mientras antes llegue mejor-dijo la enfermera. Se levantó de frente a la chimenea y volvió al cubículo de Harry. Tomó un par de cosas y empezó a tratar al chico.

-Malfoy, tomese tres sorbos de esa poción sobre el estante. La de color azul-dijo la señora Pomfrey-. Le evitarán un resfriado y le ayudarán a dormir. Buenas noches-dichas esas palabras cerró las cortinas y trató a Harry. Dejando a Draco sin saber qué pasaba, aunque algo tenía claro... La vida de Harry estaba en juego...

Continuará...

Notas de Narya: Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta segunda pieza de la sonata ^^. Les advierto que todo lo que continúe a esto será bien llorón y será Slash. Además, para los que no lo hayan notado: Moonlight' Sonata es una pieza compuesta por Beethoven y es muy buena, bájenla de internet, apaguen las luces y escúchenla. Ya verán de qué hablo.

Bueno, para los que lo hayan ya notado. La canción es "By your side" de Sade. (Sade tiene voz de hombre, aún siendo mujer ^^)

¡Manden Reviews! Los estaré esperando, y los sontestaré aquí... Me gustaría que también los mandaran después de que la historia termine, pero me estoy adelantando demasiado ^^Uu.

Bueno, responderé a los reviews que me mandaron del capítulo anterior. Serán respuestas cortas (para que no superen el tamaño de la historia)

**Lucil:**Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero volver a dejarte picada ^^. **Kanami:** no se sabe quién fue el que mordió a Harry, quizás más adelante lo diga; tampoco sé en que año están, seguro en 6º o 7º ^^. Bueno, aquí está la continuación. **Badboy:** Sé que no es NC-17 de inmediato, pero ninguna de mis historias lo son así de fácil. Además, no puedes esperar que Draco se enamore de Harry así tan fácil. Sería como resumir al menos medio año en dos lineas ^^. **Marusera: **Gracias *^^* Si, ellos dos son una pareja encantadora, sobre todo cuando Draco es como... extraño, no tan arrogante ^^. **Cerberusmon:** Aquí está la continuación, me agrada que te guste la idea. ^^

**_¡Quiero más reviews! Mandenme uno, por amor a Alá! ^^_**


	3. Cuando respiro en tu boca

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

Pieza Tercera: Cuando respiro en tu boca.

El resfrío acarreado por la hipotermia de Harry duró poco gracias a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Ahora se encontraba conciente, con algo de fiebre, pero al menos conciente.

Ron y Hermione entraron a la enfermería. Sus caras mostraban la gran preocupación que estaban viviendo. Ron tenía grandes oojeras debajo de los ojos, y sus pupilas habían perdido el brillo que las caracterizaban. Algo parecido pasaba con Hermione, que en esos dos días no habían hecho más que llorar y sus ojos estaban rojos hasta decir basta.

-Hola-les saludó Draco por sobre su libro. Ron y Hermione se giraron a él y sonrieron tristemente.

-Hola, Draco.

-¿Se sientan?-preguntó el chico de Slytherin mostrándoles unas sillas al lado de su cama.

-¿Has tenido alguna visita?-preguntó Hermione, tratando de ser amigable.

-Blaise vino hoy. Me trajo unas novelas, para que lea cuando tenga tiempo-dijo Draco tomando el libro en sus manos, marcando la página con una pluma de color burdeo y poniendo el libro en la mesita de noche-. Aunque debo admitir que ha sido dificil tener tiempo o estar concentrado.

-¿Cómo ha estado Harry?-preguntó Ron muy preocupado, mirando al cubículo de cortinas cerradas de su amigo.

-A salido de su inconciencia de cuando en cuando. Pero al despertar empieza a gritar, parece que se ahogara...-dijo Draco con toda sinceridad.- Madame Pomfrey y Dumbledore están esperando que venga Lupin por alguna razón.

-¿No te han dicho que tiene?-preguntó Hermione.

-No han querido decirme. Ni Dumbledore, ni Pomfrey, ni Harry, nadie está hablando. La palabra, lo que sea que tiene la han evitado completamente. Lo único que sé es que va por fases-Draco bajó sus ojos con pena.

Durante esos últimos días había estado tan cerca de Harry...

Jamás había llegado a pensar que algún día alguien lo respetaría por sus acciones, y no por que le tuviera miedo, pero ahora era así. De todas formas se sentía culpable. Sentía que era su culpa que Harry estuviera así, que tuviera que vivir lo que fuese que estaba viviendo. Si eél no se hubiese dejado llevar por su miedo al ser mordido, si hubiese reaccionado antes y hubiese succionado el veneno de sus dedos antes... Quizás nada de esto estaría pasando si hubiera sido así... 

El veneno de los Gusanos de Nigeria había empezado a internarse en sus celulas cuando había llegado con Harry al castillo... A duras penas había logrado llegar a la enfermería del colegio sin desmayarse por la fiebre. Se había sentido horrible, y no tenía ganas más que de vomitar. Y lo había hecho, vaya que si había vomitado... Se había sentido débil, enfermo, saturado, lo que fuera... pero sentirse culpable era peor.

-Madame Pomfrey no nos dejará verlo nuevamente ¿verdad?-dijo Ron hundiendo la cara en las manos, en un gesto de desesperación. Draco sabía que Ron había estado a punto de llorar muchas veces mientras Harry estuvo inconciente por primera vez.

-Ojalá fuese así, Ron... -dijo Hermione, ya de pie y dando vueltas por la enfermería-. Ojalá fuese Madame Pomfrey la que no nos deja verlo, pero es Él, Ron, es Harry quién no nos quiere dejar acercarnos...

-Creo que iré fuera, a la biblioteca quizás... necesito pensar, tomar un poco de aire-dijo Hermione luego de un rato en que Ron y Draco la miraron con lástima-... Avísenme si pasa algo.

Hermione se fue cerrando la puerta lentamente. Ron miró a Draco.

-¿Y tú, como vas con el veneno?-preguntó Ron a Draco, en una pregunta que el chico rubio jamás llegó a imaginar de parte del pelirrojo.

-Mejorando... Ya no me siento tan mal, incluso creo que podría salir de la enfermería, pero Pomfrey no me quiere dejar-dijo Draco con una sonrisa triste.

-Es extraño esto ¿no?-dijo Ron mirando por la ventana, hacia el campo de Quidditch-... Me refiero a que estemos hablando tu y yo... es algo que no hubiese siquiera imaginado días atrás-Draco trató de interrumpirlo para hacer un comentario, pero Ron lo cortó con un movimiento de la mano-No, Draco, quiero decir todo esto de una sola vez... Es que... Hermione y yo estamos realmente agradecidos de lo que hiciste por Harry... Él es nuestro amigo, nuestro mejor amigo, como un hermano... No soportaríamos perderlo... Me estoy desviando ¿no? Si lo estoy haciendo... lo que te quiería decir es gracias, por todo lo que hiciste por Harry, que definitivamente también lo hiciste por nosotros. Y bueno... no sé si quieras aceptarla, pero te quiero ofrecer mi amistad... después de todo, en estos días que hemos venido a visitar a Harry nos hemos dado cuenta que no eres tan bastardo como siempre nos parecías. ¿Amigos?- Ron extendió una mano, para que Draco la tomara, en señal de un pacto.

Draco miró la larga, delgada y pálida mano del pelirrojo frente a él. No sabía si tomarla o no. La verdad es que en su vida jamás había tenido un amigo, tener uno, aunque fuese un Weasley sería un GRAN cambio. Decidió hacerlo. No perdía nada, y si lo pensaba bien la compañía del chico frente a él le era bastante agradable. Tomó la mano de Ron entre una de las suyas y lo miró a los ojos tratando de demostrar que realmente sentía lo que estaba haciendo.

Alguien entró por la puerta de la enfermería justo en ese momento, desviando la atención de sus manos hacia el intruso. Era Remus Lupin, quien parecía estar bastante indispuesto. Corriendo tras él venía un perro negro, quien se metió al cubículo de Harry sin siquiera esperar a que alguien se lo permitiera.

-¿Está Madame Pomfrey por ahí?-preguntó Lupin, tratando de no extrañarse ante el hecho de que los dos chicos estuvieran estrechando las manos en señal de amistad.

-En su oficina-respondió Draco, sintiendo como la sangre corría a sus mejillas. 

-Gracias.

Ron se encogió de hombros, soltó la mano de Draco y sonrió como haría con cualquier otro amigo. Draco, mientras tanto, vió la reacción de Ron, vió su sonrisa, y agradeció a Dios el haber aceptado su amistad. Jamás había recibido, en su vida, una sonrisa tan sincera como esa.

_Puedo cerrar los ojos, más no pude dejar de verte_

_Y dejar de dormir, más no dejar de soñar_

_Puedo callar las voces, más no puedo dejar de oírte_

_Puedo dejars de ser, pero no puedo dejar de estar_

_Bésame, hipnotízame_

_Ya no me importa más_

_Róbame el alma, hechízame_

_Puedo callar mi mente más no puedo calmar mi sangre_

_Y puedo ser sincero sin dejar de mentir_

_Puedo quedarme cerca, más no puedo dejar de oírte_

_Puedo cambiar mi vida, más no puedo cambiarme a mí_

_Bésame, hipnotízame, ya no me impota más, _

_Róbame el alma, hechízame_

_Bésame, intoxícame, ya no me importa ser, _

_Un ser sin alma, atrápame_

Cuando Remus entró en lo que era el cubículo de Harry, seguido bastante de cerca por Madame Pomfrey, se enfrentó a lo que creyó era la visión más espantosa de toda su vida.

Harry tenía la cara completamente pálida, incluso al punto en que parecía que no tenía sangre en su piel y esta estaba prácticamente morada. Su rostro caía a un lado, como si no tuviera vida. Los ojos abiertos, rojos tal cual si hubiese llorado durante toda la noche. Pupilas dilatadas al máximo. Nudillos blancos. Era extramadamente horrible ver como Harry estaba en esos momentos.

-¿Es posible despertarlo?-preguntó Remus, el nerviosismo corriendo por sus venas.

-Sí, Remus-dijo la enfermera, tomando entre las suyas una de las manos de Harry-. Que no te engañe su apariencia, son solo las transformaciones que se están llevando a cabo. Los resultados de la hipotermia se fueron hace unos minutos, su condición hizo que se fuera más rápido la enfermedad. Se está enfrentando a muchos cambios internos. Su cuerpo en sí está cambiando.

-¿Cómo...?-empezó a preguntar el ex-profesor de DCAO, sin atreverse a hablar, y sin que las palabras salieran por sus labios.

-¿Cómo lo despiertas?-terminó la enfermera por él. Remus asintió con la cabeza-. Solo llámalo. En estos momentos moverlo no te valdrá casi de nada. Ya no tiene nada de tacto, la próxima fase debe estar por empezar.

-¿Harry?-llamó Lupin en su oído, suave, cosa de no asustarlo-Harry, despierta. Soy yo, Remus.

Harry pestañeó un par de veces, y cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor que estos le causaban. Giró su cabeza hasta donde había sentido la voz de su ex-profesor. Por alguna razón se sintió mejor a su lado. Un poco más protegido. Habían dos personas más en el lugar. Lo podía sentir, aún cuando no viera nada.

-¿Profesor?-preguntó Harry, para cerciorarse de que él aún estaba allí.

-Puedes llamarme Remus, Harry-dijo Lupin. Aprovechando de que Harry no le veía le hizo una seña a Pomfrey y a Sirius para que se fueran. Necesitaba tiempo a solas con Harry.

-¿Para qué viniste...Remus?-preguntó Harry, casi seguro de la respuesta.

-Me pidieron que viniera a informarte sobre lo que pasará. Cuáles son las siguientes fases de la licantropía y... los próximos cambios que enfrentarás-dijo Remus. Harry bajó la cabeza con aire derrotado. Sus ojos aún dolían, al igual como ahora lo había toda su piel. Se sentía arder, quemarse desde dentro. Además sus pulmones estaban camiando también, se estaban haciendo más pesados, y el aire costaba trabajo para que entrara.

-¿Qué me está pasando, Remus? ¿Por qué no puedo ver, porque mi piel se siente como si se estuviera quemando?-preguntó Harry subiendo su rostro, abriendo los ojos para poder mostrarle al ex-merodeador como se sentía. Extendió sus manos hacia donde quiera que él estaba, hacia donde sentía su voz.

Remus observó a qué se refería Harry. Tomó las manos del chico en las suyas propias y las llevó hacía su corazón, completamente impactado del calor que estas emitían. Miró a Harry a los ojos, estos estaban continuamente girando en todas las direcciones, girando en una velocidad casi increíble. Tomó aire y se preparó para contestarle.

-Tus ojos están cambiando, al igual que tu piel, y posiblemente tal como harán tus pulmones dentro de poco. Están adaptándose a lo que serán cuando tu traspaso de hombre a licántropo esté completo. Tus ojos tendrán que tener diferentes usos, como lobo podrás ver en la oscuridad y cosas que normalmente no podrías hacer con los ojos de un humano. Tu piel tendrá que cambiar para hacer posible que en luna llena... Todo tu cuerpo debe cambiar, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a completamente todo-Harry suspiró y trató de quitar las manos de entre las de Remus, pero este se lo impidió y las afirmó con más fuerza junto a su corazón.

-Harry, si te estoy diciendo esto no es para asustarte ni hacerte sentir mal-le dijo Remus, soltándo las manos del chico de cabello azabache y tomándolo por los hombros-Si te estoy diciendo esto es para ayudarte. Ya estás en la segunda fase, quizás entrando a la tercera que es la más dificil. La tercera fase es aquella en la que tus pulmones empezarán a cambiar, y con ellos perderás el sentido del olfato. Tomando en cuenta el gran resfriado que tienes por la hipotermia, esta próximo fase podría ser fatal para tí. Dumbledore me pidió que te hiciera un hechizo que pudiera ayudarte. Y solo he encontrado uno que nos podría servir.

Fue en ese momento en que la cortina se abrió, dejando pasar a un Draco sumamente preocupado por Harry. Remus y Harry no parecieron notar nada y siguieron en el mismo estado. 

-¿Harry, tienes novia?-preguntó Remus.

-¿Qué... qué tiene que ver eso con nada? No estamos preocupados de mi vida amorosa aquí...-dijo Harry escondiendo la cara, girándola hacia un lado para que nadie viera como se había puesto completamente rojo.

-Pues, el hechizo que he encontrado es algo complicado porque se debe hacer con dos personas. Es un hechizo algo complicado, en el que el afectado, en este caso tú, Harry, debe ser ayudado a respirar por otra persona. Es como una respiración artificial que dura al menos una semana. Para el hechizo te deben dar respiración boca a boca durante un período de cinco minutos. Creí que sería más cómodo para tí si lo hiciera alguien en quien confiaras, como una novia-dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie y dando vueltas por el cubículo, aún sin notar la presencia de un extraño en la habtación. 

-Pues, no tengo novia, tendrá que ser otra persona. Pero deberán conseguirla pronto. Mis pulmones parecen ya haber entrado en esa fase o lo que sea. Se sienten pesados, y más pequeños.Me cuesta mucho respirar-dijo Harry.

-¿Pewro quién podrá ser...?-se preguntó Remus. Draco escuchó la pregunta, y no tenía ninguna duda de qué haría.

-Yo me ofrezco. Yo puedo hacerlo-dijo con voz decidida. 

Fue entonces que Harry y Remus notaron la intromisión de otra persona. Y en parte se alegraron de que alguien hubiese entrado, porque en el momento en que Draco dijo esas palabras Harry se llevó la mano a la garganta y dejó de respirar.

Continuará...

Notas de Narya: Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta tercera pieza de la sonata ^^. Espero que la lean bien y dejen sus reviews, pues estoy esperandolos. Hoy me voy al campo, vuelvo en una semana, cuando vuelva tendré una gran idea para el 4º capítulo y probablemente algún dibujo que la acompañe ^^

En este capítulo la canción es Hipnotízame de Fobia. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero también que hayan comprendido ahora el título del capítulo ^^.

Bueno, ahora responderé sus reviews. No quiero irme sin responderlos.

**Lucil:** Bueno, tomando encuenta que son cinco sentidos, y que cada fase se demora casi un día entero en tomar forma, yo creo que Harry ya será un Hombre-lobo en una semana más o menos. No creo que Harry recuerde lo que pasó esa noche, después de todo, lo mordieron y quedó inconciente ¿o no? Remus acaba de visitar Hogwarts (y justo yo no estaba allí, demonios). No creo que le echen la culpa a Snape, fue un accidente, pero ya se verá. La reacción de Ron y Hermione se verá en próximos capítulos. No creo que Snape trate de echarlo, pero tampoco rechazo la idea. **Ariadna BlackMoon**: Gracias, por lo que dijiste. Bueno, espero haberte dejado en ascuas nuevamente. Y si sé que es fastidioso, me ha pasado en muchos otros fics que he leído (Sí, yo también leo fics, es mi pequeña obsecion (he estado hasta las cinco de la mañana leyendo fics y miren donde he llegado) **Bad Girl Malfoy:** ¡No te vuelvas licántropa! Es verdad que tendrías a Sirius para hacerte compañía, pero no es buena idea. Si Remus llega a cambiarte por mi te asesinaré ¿me oiste? No creo que una licántropa vampiro sea muy buena idea .... Jum! **Bad Boy: **Es bueno que no te importe que se vaya a volver gay, porque lo lamento, en mi cabeza eél ya lo es. Lo siento por tu hermana, quizás algún día lo ponga como no gay, estoy considerando la idea... Pero no creo que pase muy pronto, aun tengo muchos fics por continuar para meterme en uno nuevo...

Bueno, eso fue todo. Denle publicidad a mis fics, por favor. Se darán cuenta que no pierden ada. Además, por favor! Denme un review!

Que tengan un buen día!

Atte, Narya.


	4. Respirando por tí

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

Pieza Cuarta: Respirando por tí.

Draco corrió hasta el lado de Harry. El chico había dejado de respirar. Oh, demonios.

-¿Qué hago, Lupin? ¿Cómo lo ayudo?-preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada implorante al otro licántropo de la habitación. Lupin lo miró a los ojos, sacó su varita de uno de sus bolsillos y le señaló a Harry.

-Cuando yo te diga "ya" empezarás a darle respiración boca a boca. Inmediatamente. No puedes dejar de respirar por un instante, nos trates de solo soplar, desde suplar y succionar el aire. No puede quedarse con ella dentro. Trata de mantener un ritmo normal, no algo falso.

Draco se acomodó sobre Harry. Puso su boca sobre la del chico. Preocupado de no tocarla sino hasta que Lupin dijera ya. Maldito hombre-lobo, porque no se apuraba!!! Si seguía así no iba a poder controlarse.

-Kräfte des winds, energie des seele, kömen Ihre Fruchtdurchlouf acros, die diese Themen darstellt Verleihen sie energie, während angeford wird, schlagende flügel, die zwischen diesen zwei seelen verlängert. Zwei in einem, verbunden dur Ihren Atem. Heilende Brise, das zwischen ihnen, vom gesuden bis das kranke, von den Toten zum vebendigen ableiten. Sien sie so das für das wer sie zusammenruft, ist wie das für die das sie benötigt*** - dijo Lupin tratando de pronunciar cada palabra correctamente, cualquier error podría llegar a ser fatal-¡Ya!

Draco empezó a soplar con fuerza, tratando de meter a la fuerza cuanta aire pudiera dentro de los pulmones del chico bajo él. Recordando que Harry no la expulsaría empezó a succionar el aire, con tanta fuerza como había hecho en un principio.

-Draco, trata de respirar normalmente. Tiene que ser parecido a como respirarías en un día cualquiera-se apresuró a decir Lupin, al ver la exagerada energía que Draco ponía en la respiración. 

Cinco minutos después Harry estaba respirando normalmente. Artificialmente, pero respirando al mismo ritmo que Draco. Draco en tanto estaba más que cansado. Le costaba respirar un poco, ya que ahora debía respirar por los dos. Lupin se hayaba sentado a la orilla de la cama de Draco. Estaba dándole las últimas instrucciones con respecto al hechizo, esto era más complicado de lo que a primera vista parecía. Draco tomó aire, un poco más relajado.

-No debes dejar de respirar, Draco. No tienes asma, ¿o sí?-preguntó preocupado, Draco asintió negativamente con la cabeza-. Uf, eso es bueno. Debes recordar que cada segundo que dejes de inhalar aire será un poco de fuerza que le quitarás al hechizo. Si por cualquier razón llegases a dejar de respirar debes llegar tan pronto como te sea posible a la enfermería, decir "Inhalare Ventus" y darle respiración a Harry nuevamente, durante cinco minutos de nuevo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Madame Pomfrey entró tras ella. Traía en sus manos una bandeja con algunos objetos médicos para Harry, o al menos eso fue lo que Draco supuso.

-Se ve mucho mejor, Señor Malfoy. Si lo desea hoy por la tarde podría irse de la enfermería, pero debe guardar descanso. Nada de andar corriendo por los pasillos ni haciendo tonterías-le dijo Madame Pomfrey con una sonrisa cálida.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por ahora. Iré a hablar con dumbledore ahora. Si Harry me necesita, si tiene alguna duda pídele a alguien que me vaya a buscar. Hasta luego Draco- dijo Lupin con una gran sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

Ahora Draco estaba solo de nuevo, solo con sus pensamientos. Harry se iba a volver un hombre-lobo. Él lo sabía ya desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que el primero de los gritos de Harry, allá en el bosque Prohibido, tocó sus oídos. Pero él no diría nada, oh no, él no haría nada ahora que estaba en deuda con el chico. Maldito Harry Potter. Tenía que ser él quien se pusiera todo noble y eso, convirtiéndose en hombre-lobo, removiendo todo lo removible dentro de él, haciendo que todo el odio que una vez había sentido se transformara en respeto y ese poco a poco en Amor. Esta bien, ahora quizás tenía dos amigos más... bueno, ahora tenía dos amigos, Gr- Hermione y Ron. Y vaya si eran buenos amigos. Harry debía estar más que orgulloso de ellos. 

Harry... Vaya si se estaba enamorando de él. Tanto que se había sometido a un hechizo, con una pronunciación muy chistosa, para poder ayudarlo, salvarlo de una posible muerte. Ahora respiraban lo mismo, sentían el mismo aire correr por sus pulmones, compartçian el sentimiento. ¡Y ese beso! bueno, quizás no beso, pero había podido probar sus labios, oler ese aroma a frescura que él siempre llevaba. Se estaba enamorando fuerte. Y ahora ya no había nada que hacer. Si tan solo no se tuviera que ir ese día, quizás pordría hablar más con él, tratar de que él tambien fuese su amigo...

_To see you when I wake up _

_El verte cuando despiertas_

_Is a gift I didn't think could be real_

_Es un regalo que no creí pudiese ser real_

_To know that you feel the same as I do_

_El saber que sientes de la misma manera que yo_

_Is a three-fold utopian dream_

_Es un sueño utópico triple_

_You did something to me that I can't explain_

_Tú me hiciste algo que no puedo explicar_

_so wold I be out of line if I said_

_Estaría fuera de linea si dijera_

_I miss you_

_Te extraño_

_I see your picture_

_Veo tu foto_

_I smeel your skin on the pillow, next to mine._

_Huelo tu piel en la alhomada junto a la mía_

_..._

_But I need you to know that I care_

_Pero necesito que sepas que me preocupo_

_and, I miss you_

_y, te extraño._

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de las mazmorras, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si nada de los últimos días hubiese ocurrido en lo más mínimo. Tratando de no pensar en nada que no fuera la escuela... o ni siquiera pensar. Se sentía culpable. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por no sentirse como se sentía ahora. 

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Malfoy?-escuchó una voz fulminante a sus espaldas. Se dió vuelta, dejando que la tela de su capa y túnica flamearan en el camino. Un chico alto y de dientes disparejos sonreía odiosamente a alguien obviamente menor en estatura. 

-No es tu problema, Flint. Ahora déjame pasar-se escuchó la voz de Malfoy en el pasillo. Snape quería ver esto, asi que esperó donde estaba a ver qué resultaba de esta confrontación.

-Cuando uno de mi casa ayuda a los de Gryffindor lo hago mi problema. Sobre todo cuando este es el hijo de un gran mortífago y ayuda a Harry Potter-dijo Flint cruzándose de brazos. Malfoy se detuvo y lo miró con cuidado.

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida, a quien ayude o no ayude, sea el hijo de quien sea, no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Malfoy, también cruzándose de brazos con obstinación.

Lo que sucedió después fue todo un gran remolino de acciones y colores que confundirían a cualquiera. Weasley y Granger aparecieron por el otro lado del pasillo, con cara preocupada en sus rostros al ver lo que pasaba; Marcus Flint avanzó hasta Malfoy y lo tomó del cuello, ahogandolo y levantándolo al menos treinta centímetros del suelo; Ron Weasley pareció enfadarse y corrió hasta Flint, derribándolo y haciendo que los dos Slytherins cayeran al piso. Fue en ese momento en que Snape salió de su escondite y avanzó hasta la pelea, dispuesto a quitar puntos y dar detenciones.

-¿Estás bien, Draco?-preguntó Granger, arrodillandose junto al chico rubio.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero... debo ir a la enfermería-dijo Malfoy agarrandose la garganta, masajeándosela con fuerza.

-¿Solo te agarré del cuello y ya debes correr a la enfermería, Malfoy?-preguntó Flint con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Snape cruzándose de brazos. Los chicos dejaron en ese mismo momento su pelea y lo mirarron con miedo. Flint con sus brazos cruzados, Granger y Malfoy desde el suelo y Weasley con su cara roja de rabia.

-Flint estaba ahorcando a Draco- dijo Weasley con furia en su rostro. Snpe no se moletó más en él y miró a Marcus Flint. 

A Flint lo conocía, no cercanamente, pero conocía sobre él, sabía de sus padres mortífagos y todo eso. Está bien, quizás el chico podía haber estado ahorcando a Malfoy, pero... él debía mantener apariencias. Si hubiese sido alguien de quien supiera a ciencia cierta de que no tenía ninguna posible relacion, de ningún tipo, con un mortífago quizás le habría quitado puntos y dado al menos tres semanas de detención... pero no podía arriesgarse a eso.

-¿Qué tiene que decir sobre esto, señor Flint?-preguntó Snape, solo por la costumbre de llevarle la contraria a Weasley.

-Que es mentira- dijo el chico con cara de satisfacción-. Malfoy me atacó, yo me estaba defendiendo.

-Por supuesto que es mentira-gruñó Snape, con los diente entrecerrados por la rabia que le producía hacer esto-. Señor Weasley, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y detención con Flint esta noche. Malfoy, tendrás detención conmigo durante esta noche y el resto de la semana. Ahora vayanse se aquí, no los quiero ver durante el resto del día a menos que quieran perder más puntos.

Con eso Snape se fue, dejando a los chicos gruñiendo bajo su aliento. Quizás había sido un poco duro, y malfoy aún era su estudiante favorito, pero no podía dejar que la máscara cayera aún. Debía hablar con él esa noche, quería perdirle un gran favor. Quizás lo único que podría conformarlo de alguna forma, y debía ser pedido esa noche, cuanto antes mejor, antes de que la angustia de la culpabilidad lo hiciera tratar de matarse de nuevo.

Ron y Hermione ayudaron a Draco a levantarse. Flint ya se había ido al ver la reacción de Snape. Draco se veía preocupado, y parecía más débil de lo que una estrangulación podría dejarte. Querían llevarlo a la enfermería, asegurarse de que estuviese bien por completo.

-Puedo pararme solo- dijo Draco al tratar de levantarse.- Necesito ir a la enfermería, para aplicarle ese hechizo del que les hablé... pero me sentiría incómodo con más gente allí-dijo completamente rojo.

-Al menos déjanos acompañarte- rogaron Ron y Hermione.

-Está bien- les sonrió Draco.

-Al parecer Snape te está tomando tanta mala sangre como nos tomó a nosotros desde primero-dijo Ron como algo casual, mientras pasaba un brazo de Draco por sobre sus hombros, para que pudiera apoyarse-. Sé feliz de que al menos no ha empezado a quitarte puntos como a un Gryffindor.-Draco rió al pensar en eso. Como a un Gryffindor... de alguna forma le gustaba el sonido de eso. 

Al llegar a la enfermería Draco trató de que todo pasara más rápido que la vez pasada. Habló con Madame Pomfrey para que le dejara pasar. Entró al cubículo de Harry, dejando a Ron y Hermione en la sala de espera, y se quedó àsmado con la imagen de Harry. Silenciosamente agradeció que Ron y Hermione se hubiesen quedado en la sala de espera, nadie tenía derecho a ver algo como eso. 

La piel de Harry había cambiado durante el día que Draco llevaba fuera de la enfermería. Estaba durmiendo, tal y como había acostumbrado a hacerlo durante los últimos días, con los ojos abiertos para que el aire fresco calmara un poco el dolor que las yagas del la transformación le producían. En su piel habían heridas horribles, mucha de la piel estaba a carne viva y se movía continuamente para cambiar de lugar y transformarse. Entre los negros cabellos de Harry empezaba a aparecer un pequeño mechón blanco, que si bien combinaba con el pelo era un eterno recordatorio sobre su condición. Draco sabía que Harry había entrado en otra fase de esto, pero no sabía cuál de todas era. 

Trató de apurar el hechizo y de que todo pasara más rápido, le dolía ver a Harry así. Le dolía ver la expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro, le dolía ver como Harry se afirmaba la garganta aún en sus sueños o se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar a sus miedos gritándole en el oído, le dolía ver como las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas. Le dolía el corazón de saber que no podía hacer nada más para ayudar. Le dolía que su único aporte fuese un suspiro.

Continuará...

Notas de Narya: Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta 4º pieza de la sonata ^^. Espero que la lean bien y dejen sus reviews, pues estoy esperandolos. Je, también espero que me perdonen por demorarme tanto en publicarla, porque realmente me demoré mucho... de todas formas pretendo terminarla algún día antes de que caiga aquel fatal meteorito en el 2019... espero no tener un tumor en la cabeza y morirme antes tambien, pero ese no es el tema ^^.

La canción de este capítulo fue I Miss You de Incubus. Por favor escúchenla, sobre todo cuando está en acústica. Es simplemente hermosa.... Bájenla de internet, abrázen sus patitos de peliche (que? no tienen patos de peluche? abrazen una almohada entonces) y escúchenla con la luz apagada. Si sienten ese nudo en la garganta y que se les pone la carne de gallina, sienten como yo.... BUAHHH!!! Extraño a mi novia! ¡Valentina, donde sea que estés en Canada! ¡Te extraño y te amo! 

Ah!, La respuesta los reviews del capítulo pasado, que por cierto fueron muuuuuchos:

**Lucil**: Bueno, la reacción de los Slytherin ya la viste, y no fue muy buena que digamos. Sobre qué pasará la próxima llena... pues ya lo tengo pensado, aunque será dentro de muuuuchos capitulos más, bueno, quizás no muchos, pero si unos cuantos más, aun nos faltan al menos dos fases. **May Potter:** Bueno, aquí ya lo seguí. Como podrás ver Draco ya lo sabía, pero se lo tenía muy calladito. Espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por las felicitaciones. **Cris:** Bueno, lo segui, lo seguí. Y no te preocupes, tendrían que cortarme los dedos para que dejara de escribir... y creo que si me cortaran los dedos aun tendría los de los pies, así aún se puede escribir, mas lento, pero se puede. **Mónica:** No creo que lo termine muy pronto, aún hay muuchas cosas que quiero decir en el futuro. **Lalwende:** Gracias por lo de la imaginación, la verdad siempre estoy pensando en cosas nuevas, pero nunca me he considerado muy imaginativa. **Kitty:** Bueno, sé que Draco está fuera de linea, pero... a veces cuando uno se enamora se sale de linea ¿no? Tomoyo: Me da gusto que hayas notado lo de las fases, y bueno, por las canciones, no sabes el trabajo que me ha costado encontrar la de ahora ^^U La anterior tambien me encanta. Bueno, por lo que sé Lupin era muy pequeño cuando lo mordieron, asi que supongo que habrán sido sus padres quienes lo ayudaron a respirar, de todas formas eso daría para algún fic si hubiese pasado durante Hogwarts ^_~*

Bueno, eso si fue todo. Nos leemos luego.

Que tengan un buen día!

Atte, Narya.

***Fuerzas del viento, energias del alma, que su fruto pase entre estos subditos presentes. Energía prestada mientras sea requerida, alas batientes que se extienden entre estas dos almas. Dos en uno, unidos por tu aliento. Brisa sanadora que se escurre entre estos, del vivo al muerto, de muerto a la vida. Sea así por aquel que te convoca, sea asi por quienes te necesitan.


	5. Hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

Pieza Quinta: Hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Salir de la enfermería fue un horror. Por una parte tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, ver a Harry así le ocasionaba eso, constantemente. Ron y Hermione le esperaban afuera. Le miraban preocupados, concientes de que Draco estaba mal, que Harry estaba mal, pero que eso no era culpa de él. El tener a alguien que confiara en el, tener amigos que de una vez le creyeran, sin importar si lo que decía era verdad o mentira, si no por el hecho de que confiaban en que él no les mentiría, era algo tan preciado que él sabía muy bien, que ahora que había probado un poco de lo que era la amistad no podría dejarla sin derramar lágrimas. Había perdido tanto tiempo siendo un maldito antipático.

Ron pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros y las lágrimas lucharon con fuerza para poder salir de sus ojos, correr por sus mejillas y liberarlo de ese maldito peso, de ese gancho que le oprimía el corazón.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo, preocupado.

-Sí... no te preocupes, es que... el hechizo me dejó algo cansado... quisiera ir a acostarme, dormir un rato...-dijo Draco, tratando de fingir una sonrisa. No quería preocuparlos más de lo que estaban. 

-Ve, Draco-dijo Hermione, poniéndole una mano en la frente-. Te ves muy pálido. Descansa.

Draco les sonrió lentamente, y caminó hasta las mazmorras sin esperar a que lo siguieran. No quería que lo siguieran. No quería ser visto por nadie, quería estar solo... Solo consigo mismo. 

No había nadie en su dormitorio, absolutamente nadie. Draco miró absorto a la puerta, sin siquiera preocuparse de que la energía se le iba poco a poco. Sentía a Harry respirar con él, podía sentirlo. Era un sentimiento que lo alegraba, lo hacía sentir completo. Pero eso no era lo que sentía ahora. Aún tenía ese gran nudo en la garganta, y sentía que as lágrimas veían. Amaba a Harry, quería a sus amigos, se sentía culpable. Le dolía el corazón verlos así.

Se abrazó a si mismo con fuerza. Dejó que su cabeza colgara pesadamente sobre su pecho. Las lágrimas recorríeron sus mejillas con una fuerza que nunca habían tenido. Dejó escapar un gemido y cayó al suelo de rodillas entre sollozos. No podía evitarlo. Sabía que era ridículo, que si alguno de sus compañeros lo veia asi se burlaria de él, pero no le importaba. Sentía frío y sentía que su corazón se apretaba cada vez mas. 

_Talk to me softly _

_Háblame suavemente_

_There's something in your eyes_

_Hay algo en tus ojos_

_Don't hang your head in sorrow_

_No cuelgues tu cabeza con pesadumbre_

_And please don't cry_

_Y por favor no llores_

_I know how you feel inside I've_

_Sé como te sientes dentro, Yo he_

_I've been there before_

_Yo he estado allí antes_

_Somethin's changin' inside you_

_Algo está cambiando en ti_

_And don't you know_

_Y no lo sabes_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_No llores esta noche_

No se sentía de ánimo para ir a detenciones, la verdad no se sentía de ánimo para absolutamente nada, pero si no iba a ver a Snape el problema se haría más y más grande. 

Tocó la puerta una vez, seguro de que el profesor no se olvidaría de una detención contra los de su propia casa y lo estaría esperando. Y no estaba equivocado. Snpe abrió la puerta de inmediato, dejándolo pasar a la habitación.

-Malfoy, pasa por favor... Siéntate- le pidió Snape. Draco lo miró extrañado. ¿El profesor estaba nervioso? ¡Wow! Algo estaba pasando, y debía de ser grave.

Snape sacó de entre su túnica la varita, y conjuró un pequeño hechizo silenciador alrededor de la puerta. Ya más tranquilo se sentó tras su escritorio y todos sus instrumentos para pociones, haciéndole una pequeña seña para que Draco se sentara. Draco se sentó, ya un poco más calmado de que quizás no iba a recibir una detención esa noche.

-¿No has ido a ver a Potter recientemente?-preguntó Snape, tratando de mostrarse amigable, y mucho más calmado de lo que se sentía.

Draco entonces entendió. Su padrino estaba preocupado por Potter. Conociéndolo se sentía culpable... Tal como él mismo.

-Hoy lo fui a ver... por lo de la respiración-dijo Draco, tratando de ahogar las lágrimas que se le venían nuevamente encima.

-¿Cómo estaba?-preguntó Snape, compretamente preocupado. Con la angustía danzando al final de sus ojos.-¿Cómo está llevando... su "enfermedad"?

-Bueno... Realmente no lo tengo muy claro, Madame Pomfrey no me quizo decir nada sobre lo que estaba pasando. Solo sé que se ve muy mal... Es... muy dramático verle...-dijo Draco, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo, que Snape no pasó por alto.

-¿Estás bien, tú?-preguntó el profesor de Pociones poniendole una mano sobre el hombro.

-... Sí... Es solo que... En estos últimos días he ganado y perdido muchas cosas. Mi imagen de mi mismo, entre las que he perdido-dijo Draco, agachando la cabeza y dejando que sus ojos vagaran por la habitacion, evitando los ojos negros de su maestro de pociones, padrino y la persona a la cuál le había confiado todos sus problemas, desde que supo quién era.

-¿Quieres contarme qué te pasa, Draco?-preguntó Snape, sabiendo que el chico frente a él había estado tanto tiempo sin conocimiento de cualquier sentimiento, que ahora que los empezaba a dislumbrar era demasiado frágil como para ser obligado.

-... No... No aún, no me siento preparado... no aún... -dijo Draco mirando la mano sobre su hombro.- ¿Pero cómo estás tú, Severus? Te veo nervioso-dijo levantando los ojos, más no la cabeza, para ver a su padrino a los ojos.

-Pues... He estado sintiéndome culpable... No debería haberlos mandado a recoger esos bichos. Si hubiese sido otra cosa... Podría haber ido a buscar cualquier otro tipo de cosa... ¡una rama, una hoja, un sapo! Pero Nooo. Tenía que ir yo y mandarlos a buscar esa estupidez-dijo Snape de un tirón, mirando al caldero que hervía al fuego dándole al lugar un aroma a mirra-. Estaba tan enojado con Potter ese día... Cuando les dije que fueran a buscar esos gusanos me habría gustado que fuesen los lobos y se lo comieran, o que al menos le dieran un buen susto... No recordé que esa noche era luna llena... Y tú ibas con él... ¿Sabes cómo me hubiera sentido si te hubiera pasado algo? Casi me da un ataque cuando supe que te habías envenedado... Pero Potter te salvó... Supongo que le debo mi respeto. Le debo mi vida...-balbuceó Snape durante un rato. Ya su mano había salido de su hombro y se encontraba afirmando su cabeza de que cayera y se golpeara contra el escritorio.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Draco, jugano con el suave cabello del profesor, olvidando por un momento la tenaza de su corazón-. Siempre puedes hablar con Harry, pedirle perdón... Eso le bastará para perdonarte y olvidar todo esto.

-¿Tú sabes sobre lo de su enfermedad, cierto?- le preguntó el profesor, mirándolo a los ojos fieramente.

-Sí...- respondió Draco, tratando de mantener la mirada fija.

-Si fueses tú quién está allí, ¿me disculparías?-inquirió Snape, con la voz casi quebrada.

-Yo no... estamos hablando de Harry, él te perdonaría aunque lo hubieses matado si tenías una buena escusa-respondió Draco, aun con la mano sobre la cabeza de su padrino, y éste aún con su cabeza apoyada en su propia mano.

-Si fuera yo, aun sabiendo como me siento ahora, no me perdonaría, Draco-dijo Snape en tono grave-. Aún no ha pasado todo. Va en el olfato, le falta el gusto y el oído... Estará preso en su propio cuerpo durante otros dos días más... Dios sabe que no le desearía eso a nadie... Ni siquiera a James Potter...

Draco bajó la vista. Estaba allí de nuevo, en la enfermería... Quería tener noticias sobre Harry, saber como iba con la licantropía, en qué fase estaba ahora... Tratar de imaginarse lo que debía estar viviendo.

Madame Pomfrey parecía encerrada en su oficina, ajena a todo lo que ocurriera o no dentro de la enfermería. 

Caminó hasta el cubículo de Harry, sin pensarlo. Quizás no quería volver a ver a Harry tal y como lo había visto el día anterior... pero no podía soportarlo... Debía verlo, saber si estaba todo bien... Necesitaba estar a su lado, aunque fuera unos segundos...

-Oh, Harry... lo siento tanto...-escuchó a alguien dentro de las cortinas que separaban el espacio de Harry. ¿Quién podría estar visitándolo a tan tempranas horas de la mañana? Y aún más importante... ¿Cómo y que lo habían dejado entrar?-Es mi culpa... Todo es mi culpa... Debería haber estado allí para protegerte, para hacer algo... Un niño como tú no debería pelear con un lobo solo...

Draco abrió la cortina, para encontrar a una gran cascada de cabello negro apoyada contra la camilla de Harry. Sus ojos viajaron por todo el cuerpo del intruso, y se detuvieron en sus manos que apretaban la sábana con desesperación. Ron y Hermione le habían hablado sobre lo que había ocurrido en tercero. Ese era Sirius Black, y ahora que sabía la verdad no le tenía miedo.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó el chico interrumpiendo sus balbuceos acerca de la culpabilidad que reposaba en él.

-¿Ah?-preguntó Sirius al ser interrumpido, dándose vuelta para encontrar a un chico rubio mirándolo directo a los ojos. Se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con las mangas de su túnica y se puso de pie-. Tu debes ser Draco Malfoy ¿cierto? Soy Sirius, el padrino de Harry. Había querido hablar contigo... para agradecerte el que trajeras a Harry del Bosque... -Sirius extendió su mano.

Draco miró la mano que se le ofrecía, era la segunda que le habían ofrecido en solo una semana. Tomó la mano con gratitud y se sentó en una silla cercana a en la que Sirius se había encontrado sentado momentos antes. No quería hablar todavía, no quería que su voz se quebrara. Tomó aire y trató de entablar una conversación.

-No fue nada... Se lo debía a Harry... Él salvó mi vida antes de que yo lo fuese a buscar... Él es quien debe llevarse los honores-dijo mirando a Harry por primera vez desde que había llegado al lugar.

Ahora su piel, antes al rojo vivo por el cambio que sufría, estaba completamente vendada, aunque en muchos lugares se podía ver sangre colarse entre las vendas.Oh Dios. La mayoría de sus vendas estaban manchadas o empapadas en sangre, lo mismo que sus sábanas... 

-¡Maldita Licantropía, malditos lobos!- dijo Draco al ver al Buscador de Gryffindor en tan mal estado. Aunque lo había dicho era más bien un pensamiento, jamás había tenido la intensión de que Sirius le respondiera.

-Bueno, de momento no podemos hacer más que preocuparnos de que Harry tenga todo nuestro apoyo. Esto será más duro para él de lo que podría llegar a ser para nosotros.-dijo Sirius, mientras se volvía a sentar.

-¿En qué fase está?-preguntó Draco de pronto, sorprendiendo a Sirius.

-Pues... Madame Pomfrey me dijo que había entrado a la 5º hace unas horas-dijo Sirius, apoyando su barbilla en una mano-. Lo cuál significa que en estos momentos ni nos puede escuchar ni nos puede hablar.

-¿No puede?-preguntó Draco atónito. Demonios, eso debía ser como estar atrapado en tu propio cuerpo.

-No-dijo Sirius, mirando a Harry con ternura y frustración en la mirada-. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Tú eres el único que le ha podido ayudar aquí... ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo demonios se le fue a ocurrir ir y ponerse a dormir en la nieve?!-añadió golpeándose la rodilla con el puño-¡Se podría haber matado!

Draco guardó silencio. Sirius tenía razón, y tenía todo el derecho a reaccionar así. Harry se había comportado como un completo estúpido esa vez, pero aún así Draco no le podía guardar rencor por eso. Harry había estado muy mal ese día y había sido el primero que había estado sin visión, eso le impedía enojarse.

-¿No se sabe cuando se acabará todo esto de las fases?-preguntó Draco, tratando de calmar a Sirius sobándole la espalda en círculos.

-Se supone que le quedan solo el día de hoy y mañana. Mañana o pasado debería estar de alta-dijo Sirius, enjugándose unas lágrimas que se habían asomado a sus ojos.

-Eso me tranquiliza de alguna manera... No quiero que Harry siga sufriendo así-dijo Draco en tono ensimismado.

-Te preocupas mucho por Harry-dijo Sirius, con un dejo de malicia en su voz.- ¿Es que acaso te gusta?

Draco se sonrojó completamente. Él ya se lo había admitido a sí mismo, pero admitírselo a alguien más era muy diferente. Sobretodo cuando ese alguien más era el padrino y tutor de Harry, por no mencionar el hecho de que era el único que quizás podría hacer cambiar a Harry de opinión en algo.

-Hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón-dijo Draco en un susurro.

-Y supongo que le contarás en cuanto vuelva a escuchar-afirmó Sirius, sintiendo que Harry estaría mejor con una pareja... al menos así podría sentirse amado en cada momento.

Draco pensó sobre eso. Nunca se había planteado contarle a Harry acerca de sus sentimientos, y ahora que lo pensaba la idea le daba pánico. Para Harry él no era más que un imbécil de Slytherin que le hacía la vida imposible cada vez que lo veía. Segurametne Harry se burlaría de él, y eso él no lo podría aguantar. No el que se burlaran de él, sino que fuese Harry quien se mofara de él y sus sentimientos.

-No, no lo creo así-dijo Draco, volteando la mirada, evitando rotundamente la mirada extrañada de Sirius. Evitando esa anguntia que crecía y crecía dentro de su corazón. Miró a Harry, y lo veió sonreír en sus sueños. Por un momento todos sus problemas quedaron olvidados.

_And every time I heard you breathe_

_Y cada vez que te escuché respirar_

_ I sighed_

_Yo suspiré_

_and every time I saw you bleed_

_Y cada vez que te ví sangrar_

_ I cried_

_Yo lloré_

_ love is like a song_

_Amar es como una canción_

_and every time that I'm with you_

_Y cada vez que estoy contigo_

_ I'm alive_

_Estoy vivo_

_uh, and every time I think of you_

_Y cada vez que pienso en tí_

_there's a light_

_Hay una luz_

_and I felt it, too_

_Y yo la siento también_

_and my heart is a spring is a well_

_Y mi corazón es una primavera tambien_  


Continuará...

Notas de Narya: Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta 5º pieza de la sonata esta. Sé que estuvo muy poco rápida, y que quizás fue mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Pero la verdad es que las nueces no me gustan mucho y, necesitaba que ese ruido saliera. Sobretodo cuando Snape tenía que salir escupiendo su culpabilidad para todas partes.

Las canciones de este capítulo fueron The Boy de Smashing Pumpkins y Don't Cry de Guns N' Roses. Espero que les hayan gustado. Deberán perdonarme, pero estoy en mi etapa Guns N' Roses y Smashing Pumpkins del año, asi que posiblemente se encontraron nuevamente con alguna canción de ellos. 

Mi novia está de vuelta. Así que quizás me demore cerca de una semana por capítulo. Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido ^^U.

Quiero decir que hace muuuuuuucho frío, y posiblemente me resfríe porque hoy me puse a caminar bajo la lluvia. Si es así trataré de terminar el fic mientras estoy enferma... aunque no adelanto nada, mi sistema inmuno-defensivo es tan raro como mi cerebro y de repente trabaja al máximo y otras veces se va de vacaciones.

Ah!, La respuesta los reviews del capítulo pasado, que por cierto fueron muuuuuchos:

*********

**Bad Boy**: AAAAAAH!!!!! Lo siento mucho si no contesté tu último Review... Se me debe haber pasado! DE todas formas como no quiero que dejes de notar que ahora sí respondi te puse separado de el resto. Bueno, te respondo el review pasado como me pediste: Bueno, trato siempre de dejar a la gente con el ¿¡¡¡QUÉ, como demonios dejas el capitulo hasta ahi!!!? por que realmente soy mala y me encanta hacerlo. Quizás no estoy escribiendo muy seguido, pero sí al menos un capi cada semana y media o dos semanas... y eso es bastante. Trataré de darte a conocer, pero no aseguro nada. Que bueno que te hayan agradado mis historias, y sí sé que son muchas... la verdad son demasiadas y por eso normalmente dejo los fics inconclusos... pero algún día los retomo y los termino, pero después de que termine este. Copia el dibujo y ponlo donde quieras, pero por favor ponle un link a mi pagina!!! recuerda: www.geocities.com/yume_nf/ está muy buena y es muy linda ^^. Tiene unos banners por ahi, puedes tomar uno si lo deseas. Leí tus fics, o al menos uno. Me gustó bastante, aunque no creo haberte dejado un review porque estaba apurada.

*****

**Lucil: **Acabas de ver la reacción de snape ante la situación... espero que te haya gustado. bueno, Draco lo sabe. Ron y Hermione no parecen saberlo, de seguro no se lo han dicho. Pronto se sabrá si los gemelos saben o no. **Tomoyo:** Yo creo que Harry sí sabe que Draco respira por él, despues de todo cuando Draco se ofreció todavía estaba conciente. Lo siento si te estoy dejando con el alma en un hilo, pero de todas formas es la gracia de esto ¿no? ^^. **Bad Girl Malfoy:** Espero que este capítulo esté un poco más largo que el otro, aunque la verdad creo que está igual de corto. Espero te haya gustado. **May Potter:** Gracias por lo de que está bien escrito. Una nunca se cansa de escuchar esas cosas ^^U. Voy a darle una leidita a tu fic, no te preocupes. **Tam:** La verdad no creo que este fic pueda terminar muy bien, lo máximo bien que podría terminar es con Harry aceptando que es un hombre-lobo y amando a Draco, pero no aseguro nada... siempre me gusta jugar un poco con las vidas de los personajes y torturarlos un poco... uno nunca sabe ^.~

Bueno, eso si fue todo. Nos leemos luego.

Que tengan un buen día!

Atte, **_Narya_**.

**PD: **Como dudo que los haya dejado con la pregunta ¡¡¡¿Qué más pasa?!!! en la punta de la lengua les doy una **pista**. En el próximo capítulo a Harry lo dan de alta ^^.


	6. La libreta negra

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

Pieza Sexta: La Libreta Negra.

Harry salió de la enfermería en silencio. No quería ver a nadie aún, no quería saber de nada. Solo quería morirse solo en algún rincón.

Su piel ya no dolía como días antes, sus ojos no parecían girar en sus ejes, podía ver, podía oír, era capaz de hablar y podía respirar nuevamente por sus propios pulmones. Debería ser la persona más feliz del mundo. Había logrado vivir.

Pero se sentía vacío.

Remus quería encontrarlo apenas saliera de la enfermería en el salón de los maestros, pero Harry no estaba muy seguro de si quería presentarse. Ir a ese encuentro significaba tener que afrontar una montaña de problemas que no estaba seguro de que pudiera sobrellevar. Se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, y el hecho de que se había enterado por Madame Pomfrey de que Ron y Hermione lo habían ido a visitar todos los días, no ayudaba en mucho. No quería verlos aún. No sabía como podría encontrar el valor para poder contarles lo que había pasado.

Pero debía aceptarlo ¿no? Ahora él era otro hombre-lobo más. Ya nadie querría en él, su vida estaría arruinada para el resto de su vida. Pero ya no había nada más que hacer, debía aceptarlo. Si iba a tener que vivir como un licántropo por el resto de sus días más le valía ir a ese encuentro con Remus. Tendría que enterarse de muchas cosas ahora, pero no podía esperar aprenderlas en el camino. Era mejor estar precavido.

Sus pies lo había llevado directamente al salón que Remus le había señalado. No había estadon nunca antes allí, y no se había imaginado que ese lugar existiera. Golpeó un par de veces la puerta y el rostro de la profesora Sprout apareció detrás de la puerta que se abrió con un crack.

-Ho... Hola, Harry-dijo ella, como sorprendida de verlo. 

Ellos ya deben saberlo. Pensó Harry. Dumbledore le debe haber informado a todo el personal docente, para que no se llevaran sorpresas y esas cosas. Bueno, al menos no tendría que contarles ni darles explicaciones de ese modo. Probablemente Dumbledore lo había hecho por eso también.

-¿Está Remus?-preguntó Harry. Sintiendose extraño de usar su voz nuevamente. No la sentía como era antes. De alguna forma su voz había cambiado a un tono más grave durante esos días, y al usarla nuevamente había sentido como se movían sus cuerdas vocales. Cosas muy extrañas estaban pasando con su cuerpo, ya le preguntaría a Remus si eso era normal.

-¡Oh, sí, por supuesto!-exclamó Sprout, cerrando la puerta un poco para poder abrirla completamente y darle paso a Harry.

Harry avanzó por el umbral, mirando todos los rincones de la habitación. Era un lugar ameno, tranquilo, de alguna forma muy relajante. Había en el centro de la sala una rectangular como para veinte personas. En una esquina había una cafetera mágica, como la que alguna vez había visto en casa de los Weasley. Habían muchas ventanas, con las cortinas libres al viento que entraba por ellas. Alrededor de la habitación habían sillones de todos los tamañosy formas, algunos con el hombre del propietario marcado de alguna forma. 

-¡Hola, Harry!- dijo Remus, junto a una chimenea prendida. Estaba sentado en un sofá que daba la impresión de muy cómodo, y tenía uno parecido frente a él-. Por qué no vienes y te sientas aquí, junto al fuego.

Harry caminó hacia él, no muy seguro de si sus pies de montendrían firmes o tendría que recogerse del suelo una vez más. Tomó asiento, o más bien cayó sobre el sofá que Remus le señalaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?-preguntó Remus, mirándolo con preocupación.

Harry le miró, tratando de encontrar una razón para tener que decirle que se sentía bien. No quería preocupar a nadie, no quería que todo el mundo corriera a ver si estaba bien. Confiaba en Remus, y sabía que él sabría inmediatamente si algo andaba mal o no, pero había demasiada gente en ese lugar. Quería ser fuerte. Quería, solo por esta vez, demostrarse a sí mismo que podía lograrlo.

-Estoy bien-dijo sécamente.

-No me mientas, Harry, por favor-pidió Remus. Harry no pudo evitar mirar a la señora Sprout, que corregía exámenes en un rincón alejado de ellos. Remus pareció notar a qué se refería.-¿Profesora, podría dejarnos unos minutos a solas?-preguntó.

-¡Ah! Lo siento-dijo ella sonriendo. Mientras lo decía ya había tomado todos los pergaminos frente a ella, el tintero y la pluma y se ponía de pie para salir de la habitación. Unos segundos después ya se había ido.

-Bien, Harry. ¿Me dirás ahora cómo estás realmente?-preguntó el hombre frente a él. Harry tragó saliva antes de aventurarse a hablar con esa voz que no reconocía como propia.

-Débil. Extraño-dijo Harry-, No me reconozco a mí mismo. Me siento como si no me conociera, como s mi cuerpo me estuviera traicionando con cada movimiento.

Remus apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla y lo miró con ternura.

-Pues... Tendrás que empezar a acostumbrarte a todo esto. Ser lo que somos no es fácil y verás, con el paso del tiempo, que las cosas se nos ponen cada vez más difíciles. Sobre todo para tí, Harry. El mundo mágico, incluso antes de que supieras que eres un mago, había puesto muchas espectativas en tí. Ahora quizás muchos se decepcionen, otros quizás se enojen. Se te cerrarán muchas puertas, Harry, incluso entre aquellos que viven con esta maldición.

-Lo había imaginado-dijo Harry, tratando de tragar el nudo en su garganta.

-Bueno. De todas formas, tenemos que ser un poco más positivos-dijo Remus reclinándose nuevamente en su asiento-. Si te mandé a llamar era porque tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar. La licantropía tiene muchas complicaciones, y mi deber ahora es enseñarte cuales son, y ayudarte a sobrellevarlas.

Remus empezó a buscar algo dentro de un maletín cerca suyo. No se detuvo hasta encontrarlo. Era un pequeño libro negro, era más que un libro un cuaderno. Como esas agendas que ocupaban los muggles. Se la tendió a Harry.

-Tienes de aquí a la semana antes de la próxima luna llena para llenar ese libro con todas las preguntas que tengas sobre esto. Todo tipo de preguntas-recalcó-. No te preocupes porque sean demasiado privadas o que quizás te avergüenze preguntárlas. Esto de la licantropía es algo muy personal, todos los problemas o la mayoría de ellos, son inconvenientes que podrás tener en tu vida privada. La semana antes de la próxima luna llena vendré a Hogwarts nuevamente, y responderé cada una de tus preguntas. De momento solo te puedo decir que debes empezar a estudiar astronomía como loco. A tener siempre un conocimiento de la fecha y las fases lunares. Además de que debes empezar a trabajar con lo que es tu carácter... Muchas veces te enojarás por cosas estúpidas, y eso es justamente lo que debes evitar. Al ser un hombre-lobo adquieres una fuerza monstruosa, que no tendrá problemas en manifestarse cada vez que tengas la oportunidad. Te verás con la tendencia a la violencia en más de una ocasión... Debes cuidar tu temperamento, o terminarás lastimando a los que quieres.

-¿Cómo lo haré para... para...?-empezó a preguntar Harry. Pero las palabras no le salían, las palabras se resistían a salir de sus labios, porque sabía que en el momento en que las dijera esa pesadilla que lo había estado atormentando día y noche durante el transcurso de esa semana, se haría realidad completamente. Decir aquellas palabras sería aceptar la realidad como aún no lo había hecho su corazón. Sería darle un golpe a su conciencia para que despertase a la realidad. 

Y él no quería despertar.

-¿Para tu próxima transformación?-preguntó Remus por él. Le miró con ternura, como quién ve a un pequeño niño caerse al dar sus primeros pasos. Eso era lo que Harry hacía en esos momentos, daba sus primeros pasos nuevamente. Empezaba a vivir una pesadilla. Empezaba a vivir de nuevo-. Dumbledore va a habilitar una habitación en las mazmorras. Completamente sellada para que no te escapes. De todas formas te acompañaré durante la transformación, para evitar que hagas alguna locura.

-¿Qué haga alguna locura? Pero... ¿acasó no usaré la poción Matalobos?-preguntó Harry asustado.

-No podrás, Harry-le dijo el ex-profesor con un tono lúgubre-. Al ser tu primera transformación, como tu cuerpo aún no está acostumbrado a esto de estar cambiando con cada luna llena, no podemos someterlo a una poción. Deberás transformarte sin la poción durante un lapso de un año. Para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre.

-Vaya...-fue lo único que Harry pudo decir. Tomó la libreta y la ojeó por un rato, pensando en muchas cosas. Pendiente del ruido que se escuchaba fuera del salón, conciente de que en los terrenos del castillo Neville buscaba a su perro, con la certeza de que alguien estaba apunto de entrar por la puerta a ese salón. Miró a la puerta del salón

Y así fue que pasó. Dos o tres segundos después de que Harry había dejado la libreta descansar sobre su regazo, el profesor Snape entró en la habitación. Un gesto de ira en su rostro. Vió a Harry, le esquivó con la mirada y optó por ir al rincón de la cafetera y servirse un buen tazón del brebaje amargo.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya ahora-dijo Harry al ver al profesor. Se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación sin despedirse de nadie.

-¿Cambió la voz ya?-preguntó el profesor Snape, más para si mismo que para el otro hombre en la sala.

-Las cosas con Harry van rápido. Yo diría que ya ha empezado a percibir un sexto sentido en él-dijo Remus, también poniéndose de pie. Tomó su maletín y salió de la habitación dirigiéndole una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza al maestro de pociones.

_Keep it real,_

_I know that something is wrong with you._

_I am too impatient to wait for something new._

_Why can't I say what I need you to hear?_

_Find it hard to dream, I know that you are near._

_You are near._

_You'll be there to laugh your head off when I fall._

_I will go with them to look for something more._

_Subject to change, will you identify?_

_Look at me close you'll see that I can't smile._

_I can't smile._

_I can't smile _

Harry se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la muralla, junto a la ventana. Estaba en una de los múltiples salones vacíos del colegio. Tençia la libreta negra entre sus manos, una pluma y un tintero cerca de él. Se disponía a encerrar todas sus dudas dentro de esa libreta. Y vaya si lo haría. Tomó la pluma entre sus dedos, la mojó en la tinta y empezó a descargarse contra la hoja.

_"¿Qué haré si muerdo a alguien? ¿Las transformaciones van a doler?" _Una horrorosa idea se le vino a la cabeza, mejor sacarla de inmediato "_¿Podré tener hijos alguna vez? ¿Si muerdo a alguien estando como un humano lo haré licántropo también?_"

De pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba. Cerró la libreta rápidamente e hizo desaparecer la pluma y el tintero. Guardó la libreta en el bolsillo de la túnica y se puso de pie a esperar que quien quiera que fuese entrara a la habitación. No sabía como era que lo sabía, pero el tenía la certeza de que alguien iba directamente hacia allá.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Harry se apresuró a esconderse entre las sombras. Cerró los ojos y permaneció atento. La puerta se cerró nuevamente. Harry volvió a abrir los ojos. Se llevó el susto de su vida cuando vió como alguien caía al suelo sobre sus rodillas y empezaba a llorar. Lo más impresionante era que él conocía a esa persona. Era alguien a quién se había prometido que no dejaría llorar nunca más: Hermione.

Se acercó a ella, tratando de no asustarla. Le puso la mano en la espalda, con un pequeño saltito de parte de Hermione como resultado. Además de su rostro cubierto de lágrimas mirándolo a los ojos como si esperase leer su vida en ellos.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?-preguntó, incapaz de contener la pregunta dentro de sus labios. 

Hermione le miró por unos segundos eternos, para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Harry y llorar con más fuerzas. Con la fuerza suficiente como para botarlo y caer sobre él llorando.

-Dios, Harry, estuve tan preocupada por ti-dijo ella entre hipidos y sollozos-. ¿Cuándo saliste de la enfermería? ¿Por qué no nos permitiste visitarte? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella, ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

-De a una pregunta, Hermione-rió Harry, algo más aliviado de que su amiga estaba ya como siempre nuevamente. Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano y miró a Harry asombrada. Harry temió por un momento que Hermione de alguna forma hubiese averiguado que era licántropo.

-¡Cambiaste la voz, Harry!-exclamó ella sorprendida.

Harry sintió que la sangre volvía a correr po sus venas, y dejó por fin escapar el aire que había retenido durante el tiempo que le costó a Hermione decir esas palabras. Rió un poco y miró a Hermione con cara de sarcasmo.

-Bueno, Hermione, eso es algo que tiende a pasarle a todos los hombres en algún momento de sus vidas ¿no?-preguntó Harry, enarcando una ceja y abrazando a Hermione con cariño.

-Sí, pero tu ya había cambiado de voz durante el año pasado-exclamó Hermione contra el pecho de Harry.

-Pues qué quieres que te diga, yo soy una persona muy extraña-le dijo Harry, revolviéndole el pelo con los dedos.

-No tienes idea cuanto-dijo Hermione riendo-. De todas formas estoy feliz de que estés bien, Harry-dijo mientras se liberaba del abrazo y se ponía de pie-¿Y qué hacías aquí encerrado?-preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una mano y ayudaba a Harry a levantarse con la otra.

Harry sintió nuevamente la opresión sobre contarle a sus amigos. Aceptó la mano de Hermione y estuvo nuevamente sobre sus pies con una agileza que él mismo no se conocía.

-Pues... Estaba pensando un poco- dijo Harry, después de todo eso no era tan mentira-. Salí de la enfermería y me vine a encerrar aquí, para pensar un poco.

-¿No me vas a decir por qué no nos dejabas entrar a verte?-preguntó Hermione, con la resignación extendida por todo su rostro.

-Se los diré-dijo Harry decidido-... cuando me sienta listo para hacerlo.

Hermione le miró, estudiando todas sus facciones y gestos por un momento. Harry no les diría, y sería una mala jugada de ellos tratar de averiguar por otro lado sus razones. Tendrían que esperar a que Harry se volviera a confiar en ellos nuevamente. Le tomó la mano con cariño y suavemente.

-Vamos, Ron y Draco deben estar en el comedor ahora-dijo ella, tirándo de Harry con fuerza, para que fuese con ella.

-¡Espera un momento, Hermione!- exclamó Harry con sorpresa, deteniéndose en seco.-¿Ron con Malfoy?-exclamó sorprendido, como si esto se tratara de una broma absurda.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tú no lo sabes porque estabas encerrado en la enfermería y todo eso!-dijo Hermione cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Miró a Harry y le sonrió-. Ron le ofreció su amistad a Draco porque él te había salvado y... bueno, le debíamos una muy grande por ello. Además que, todos los días, cuando te íbamos a visitar Draco estaba allí, sin recibir ninguna visita... Conversamos mucho durante los días que permaneció en la enfermería y bueno... nos terminamos haciendo amigos.

-¿¡¡Se hicieron amigos de Malfoy!!? ¿¡¡De entre todas las personas del mundo ÉL?!!-casi gritó Harry, sorprendido y aterrado al mismo tiempo. No sabía porque tenía se sentía inseguro acerca de esto.

Hermione le miró perpleja. No comprendía la razón por la cuál de pronto Harry había reaccionado de esa manera tan brusca.

-¡El te salvó, Harry!-refutó Hermione, absorta en todo tipo de pensamientos. Era la primera vez que tenía un altercado con Harry, con ron había tenido muchos, pero jamás con Harry.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estabas allí para verlo?-preguntó Harry, rojo de ira.

-No-dijo Hermione en un suspiro, a punto de las lágrimas.

-¿Quién te lo dijo entonces?-preguntó Harry, cada vez más fuerte.

-... Draco-susurró Hermione. No quería que esto ocurriese. No quería pelear con él, de entre todas las personas no con ÉL.

-¡Pues yo no lo recuerdo!-ladró Harry con energía.

-¡Estabas inconciente, Harry! ¿Cómo demonios lo ibas a recordar?-preguntó Hermione, exasperandose al punto de lanzar maldiciones a Harry.

-Si estaba inconciente, y Malfoy era el único despierto en esos momentos, si no había nadie más allí... ¡¡¿Cómo mierda pueden llegar a conciderar que esté diciendo la verdad?!!-le gritó Harry. Él era más alto que Hermione, le pasaba por lo menos por una cabeza. En esos momentos no importaba. De todas formas, aunque Hermione fuese mucho más pequeña se sentiría igual de pequeña junto a él. Pequeña y aterrada.

-Harry... detente-dijo Hermione con la cabeza gacha-. Me asustas.

Esas palabras parecieron darle un golpe de corriente a Harry. Miró a Hermione, asustado de lo que había hecho. Le había gritado a su mejor amiga, a la única persona que hasta ese momento había soportado cada uno de sus momentos de estupidez. Las palabras de Remus resonaron en su cabeza. _"...Debes cuidar tu temperamento, o terminarás lastimando a los que quieres..."_ Ya no había duda. La parte de lobo dentro de él le estaba ganando, y no podría hacer nada por pelear contra ella. Miró nuevamente a Hermione, que en esos momentos se secaba una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Retrocedió con miedo de sí mismo hasta chocar con la muralla, y resbaló por ella, llorando por todo. Le había gritado a su mejor amiga, el lobo dentro de él le había ganado una vez, había hecho llorar a Hermione, su vida no sería jamás la misma...

Continuará...

Notas de Narya: Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta 6º pieza de la sonata esta. Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado lo que llevo... A que fue una buena escenita la que nos armó Harry?.

La canción de este capítulo fue "Can't Smile" de Vex Red. La verdad es que al grupo no lo conocía mucho, pero oí hablar de él en un songfic por ahí y me interesé en su música... Muy Hardcore será, pero tiene canciones bien buenas ^_~* 

Acabo de ver un adelanto de imágenes de Las Dos Torres (ESDLA) y estoy demasiado emocionada, estoy saltando de alegría y chillando como una niña pequeña histerica. 

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, este está más largo, y creo que los que vienen después también se irán haciendo más grandes y más grandes por el ritmo que llevo (empecé con archivos de 19 kb este pesa 29 kb ^^). Espero que no les moleste mucho eso.

**Si tienen preguntas que les gustaría que Harry escribiera en su libreta**, para que Remus luego se las responda no duden en mandarme un **review** con su pregunta. Pondré cada una de las que me manden ^^.

Ah!, La respuesta los reviews del capítulo pasado, que por cierto fueron muuuuuchos:

**Kanami: **Bueno, me temo que es demasiado tarde para hacer que Draco se debilite por respirar por los dos, pero ya buscaré otras maneras de hacer sufrir a la parejita, no te preocupes, quedan muchas lágrimas por derramar aún. Voy a tratar de convencer a Harry de que te muerda, pero no aseguro nada. **BadBoy: **¿Cómo es eso de que reconoces mi forma de escribir? ¿Tengo una forma de escribir? ¿Tengo un estilo PROPIO? Oh Dios, me voy a desmayar... Ese es el mayor HALAGO que he recibido en mis cortos 16 años de vida. El fic lo sigo, no te preocupes, en lo que se refiere a las otras historias de momento estoy actualizando "trabajólicos anónimos" date una vuelta poari y dame tu opinion ¿plis? **Lucil: **Sobre Lucius Malfoy tengo algunas ideas que me gustaría llevar a cabo sin la necesidad de tener que hacer una continuación al fic, y tienen mucho que ver con el futuro de Draco. Ya veremos que sucede. Hasta el momento nadie ha visto a Harry después de salir de la enfermería, excepto Hermione, claro. La pregunta sobre dónde va a pasar las transformaciones y si va a usar la poción Remus ya las contestó, espero que hayan sido de tu ayuda. Espero que te haya parecido pronto lo que me demoré en este capi. **Ritsko-chan:** En vista de que yo también soy una ficwriter tengo tanto derecho a matar personajes como tu ^.~* pero no lo haré... por ahora. Y Créeme, yo soy más incumplida que tu, porque tengo un fic esperando del año pasado o algo más.... Estoy feliz de que el mundo le haya cogido tanta aceptación a Sev, no creía que eso pudiera llegar a pasar. Me alegra que te haya gustado la canción, espero poner otras que también sean del agrado del común de los mortales, pero les advierto... no soy muy buena escuchando Pop Juvenil, asi que JAMÁS se encontrarán con una canción de la BRITNEY akí... gracias. **Shingo-chan:** Quizás no tanto como ponerla como tema principal, pero la canción tal vez sea tatareada por alguno de los personajes ¿eso vale? ¡¡¡No me comas!!! Y Bueno, tengo harto pelo, pero esa no es razón para amenazarme con quitármela... Gracias por los deseos de Suerte.

Bueno, eso si fue todo. Nos leemos luego.

Que tengan un buen día!

Atte, **_Narya_**.
    
    _PD: En vista de que tuve algunos problemillas con el formato de la canción la traducción está acá abajo ^^U._

_Mantenlo genuino_

_Sé que hay algo mal contigo_

_Soy demasiado impaciente para esperar algo nuevo_

_Por qué no puedo puedo decirte lo que necesito que escuches?_

_Lo encuentro difícil de soñar, sé que estás cerca_

_Estás cerca_

_Estarás allí para reir mandibula batiente cuando caiga_

_Iré con ellos a buscar algo más_

_Tema a cambiar, ¿te identificarás?_

_Mírame de cerca, verás que no puedo sonreir._

_No puedo sonreir_

_No puedo sonreir._


	7. Con el corazón abierto

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

Pieza Séptima: Con el corazón abierto.

Hermione les había contado lo que habóa ocurrido con Harry. Ni Ron ni él lo podían creer, era algo tan... Extraño en Harry. Él no era así. Y eso le preocupaba a Draco, y mucho.

Ron no se lo había tomado muy bien. En un principio había gritado y llamado a Harry de mil maneras. Después de un rato cayó sentado en el pasto y miró a Hermione con la perplejidad plasmada en su rostro. No comprendía el comportamiento de Harry, y eso le molestaba. Él siempre había sido como su hermano, lo había aceptado en su familia, siempre se habían contado todo; y ahora, así como así, Harry se había transformado en todo un extraño.

-Necesito hablar con él-dijo Ron, desesperanzado-. Necesito preguntarle qué demonios le pasa. 

-¿Y cómo lo encontrarás?-preguntó Hermione-. Es poco probable que siga allí después de que me fui.

-Lo buscaré-dijo Ron-. Si no ha cambiado demasiado, creo que sé donde podría estar escondido de sí mismo-dijo Ron. Se puso de pie y se limpió la túnica. Caminó hacia el colegio con una meta en su cabeza.

Había un rincón del colegio que nadie conocía más que ellos dos. Era una especie de salón que cuidaba una extraña armadura que hacía zancadillas a la gente. La historia de como la habían encontrado habría sido graciosa de recordar en otro momento, pero ahora el solo pensar en volver allí le dolía. 

Dijo la contraseña de la armadura y esta se hizo a un lado con una venia. Ron pasó, tratando de no hacer ruido. Todo estaba oscuro allí dentro, como siempre, pero en algún lugar de esa gran habitación, sentado detrás de un sofá frente a una chimenea apagada, alguien que lloraba y escribía sejaba pasar el tiempo a la luz de una pequeña luz proveniente de una vela. Avanzó a la luz, consiente de que solo podría ser Harry. Sintió que su corazón se inundaba de ira, pero trató de guardársela para cuando tuviera más razones de estar enojado. Confiaba en que Harry no se diera cuenta de que él estaba allí, y avanzó hasta el sofá, logrando mirar por encima dela cabeza de Harry algunas de las palabras que éste escribía en una libreta.

_"¿Por qué demonios yo? ¿Cómo lo haré con Ron y Hermione? ¿Debo decirles? ¿Me sentiré mal desde una semana antes de la luna llena? ¿Tendré un mechón de pelo gris? Hoy le grité a Hermione y realmente sentí ganas de golpearla ¿A eso te referías cuando dijiste que me sentiría violento y heriría a los que quiero? ¿No existe alguna manera de que domine este nuevo temperamento? ¿Qué pasará si Voldemort se entera? ¿Podré en algún momento saber quién fue el que me mordió? ¿Dónde pasaré mi primera transformación? ¿Cómo haré cuando vuelva con los Dursley? ¿Qué pasará cuando toque algo de plata como la cubiertería del colegio?"_

Todo lo que leía le causaba confución. ¿De qué estaba hablando Harry en esas preguntas? ¿A quién se las estaba haciendo? ¡El lobo que había morido a Harry! ¿Acaso no era un lobo si no... un hombre-lobo?... 

Oh Dios...

Unos ojos verde brillantes le estaban mirando en ese instante y Ron no se había dado cuenta. Ron rodeó el sofá y miró a los ojos a Harry, frente a frente. Después de un rato de ver en ellos lo abrazó con fuerza, no dejándolo soltarse ni reclamar. 

Harry se movía entre sus brazos como un pez fuera del agua, visiblemente incómodo, pero después de un rato dejó de hacerlo y se relajó en el abrazo de su amigo. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lloró con la conciencia de su amigo había leído las preguntas, sacado como conclusión en lo que se había convertido y que aún así lo aceptaba y lo quería como antes.

Un hombre-lobo. Un licántropo. Un animal salvaje. Esas eran las palabras que pasaban por la cabza de Ron, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía relacionarlas con su amigo. Sin duda algo había mal aquí, no podía estar pasando esto. Pero si así era Ron no lo iba a abandonar, no lo iba a dejar solo en esto. Él daría la vida por su amigo, su compañero, su hermano; y el que Harry ahora se tuviera que transformar en un lobo no cambiaba nada.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste, Harry?-preguntó Ron, con mucha sutileza.

-Tenía miedo-dijo Harry, simplemente.

Ron tomó la cara de su amigo en sus manos y le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Rió ante el un poco y luego preguntó, aun en un tono bastante serio:

-¿Miedo de que te dejáramos solo, Harry?-este asintió-Deberías saber, Harry, después de 7 años de ser mi amigo, que un Weasley no abandona jamás a un hermano. Y tu, Harry, eres mi hermano, no importa qué-dichas esas palabras besó la frente de su amigo y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza. 

-Ron-dijo Harry lentamente- Lo siento mucho. 

Harry sacó su varita, y con un solo movimiento y un par de palabras en Latin hizo a Ron olvidar todo sobre ese encuentro. Era mejor así, era mejor que nunca se enteraran de la aberración que era.

_Who can tell me who I am_

_Quién me puede decir Quién soy?_

_who I am my friend_

_Quién soy, Amigo?_

_I'm an Alien so they say_

_Soy un extraño, dicen_

_a risk to everyone_

_Un riesgo para todos_

_NO - Tell me what do they see_

_No - Dime qué es lo que ven_

_NO - Tell me what do they feel_

_No - Dime qué sienten_

_NO - Tell me what do they fear_

_No - Dime qué temen_

_NO - Tell me what do they see_

_No - Dime qué ven_

Cerca del anochecer, unos segundos antes de acostarse, un chico de segundo le informó a Harry que Draco Malfoy le esperaba fuera del retrato de la Señora Gorda, y que no se movería de allí hasta hablar con él. Se levantó algo reluctante ante la idea de encontrarse con Malfoy nuevamente (había tenido que pasar el día en su compañía por petición de Ron), fue hasta el retrato y lo habría lentamente. Era verdad, Malfoy estaba allí, frotándose las manos con frío o nerviosismo, Harry no sabría decir. 

-¿Me buscabas, Malfoy?-preguntó Harry fríamente.

Draco se dio la vuelta, y le miró con nerviosismo. Abrió la boca un par de veces, tratando de articular alguna palabra, pero ningún sonido salió de entre sus labios, y eso estaba empezando a frustrar a Harry.

-Malfoy, estaba a punto de ir a acostarme, tengo sueño y me encantaría dormir en mi propia cama después de tanto tiempo en la enfermería. Ahora, si no es demasiada molestia, ¿Podrías encontrar tu voz luego y decirme lo que viniste a decirme? Digo... Eso si no quieres que me duerma aquí mismo-dijo Harry en un tono sarcástico, que sinceramente asustó a Draco, pues nunca se lo había escuchado y era algo tan nuevo que le pareció que no estaba ante el mismo Harry de hacía unos días.

-¿Podemos ir a hablar a otra parte?-preguntó Draco-... Lo que quiero decirte es algo personal... y no quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo, al menos no ahora.

-Esta bien, pero trata de apurarte, Malfoy-pidió Harry.

Llegaron a un salón desierto, que fue sellado a base de magia cosa de que nadie escuchara lo que se dijera dentro de esas paredes. Harry se sacó su túnica, la tiró sobre una silla, y se sentó sobre uno de los pupitres. Draco se limitó a mirarle con admiración.

-¿Vas a hablar, Malfoy?-preguntó Harry.

-Oh, si lo siento-dijo Draco, bajando la mirada. ¿Cómo le iba a poder decir que lo quería? Sería de la unica manera que conocía- Harry Potter: te amo.

Harry pestañeó.

Draco pestañeó.

Harry abrio la boca para decir algo, y Draco tomó la oportunidad y le besó con fuerza.

Para qué decir que Harry no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Se dejó llevar por el beso y le correspondió con tantas fuerzas como Draco. No sabía porque lo hacía, no entendía la razón, pero no le importó... después de todo siempre podían ser esas malditas hormonas adolescentes. 

Obviamente Draco no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, por qué Harry estaba respondiendo el beso, ni por qué estaba acariciándole como si también lo quisiera. Se dejó llevar por la lengua experta de Harry y dejó que este le arrojara sobre uno de los muchos pupitres del salón. Se besaron y acariciaron intensamente, ambos olvidándose de con quién estaban y dónde estaban. Las manos y boca de Harry exploraban el cuerpo de Draco como si su vida dependiera de ello, se metieron bajo bajo su camisa y le acariciaron el pecho.

-... Harry...-gimió Draco al sentir el tibio contacto de las manos de Harry sobre su pecho descubierto.

Harry dejó en ese momento de mover sus manos, dandose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de Draco, al encontrarse sin el calor que le proporcionaban las manos de quien creía amar. Abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa que Harry miraba pasmado sus manos. Se levantó en sus codos y le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto, Malfoy... Qué demonios pasó que de pronto me encontré besándote-dijo, casi con una mueca de asco en la cara.

Tomó su túnica de una silla cerca y salió de la habitación echo una tormenta, azotó la puerta fuertemente y se apoyó contra ella. Su túnica cayó al suelo sin ningún remedio ni intento de ser levantada. Llevaba la camisa abierta y el viento de la noche le dio escalofríos, pero no se molestó en cerrar ningun botón... Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y se sabía al borde de las lágrimas, pero no comprendía la razón. Debería sentir asco, no angustia. Se despegó de la puerta, recogió su ánimo del suelo, junto con la túnica que guardó bien bajo el brazo y se encaminó a la torre. Sintiendo cada vez más fuerte que todo el mundo era un error. No dejó que una sola lágrima saliera de sus ojos, no hasta que comprendiera porqué demonios se sentía así.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido, como el que hace una silla al ser estrellada contra una muralla. Harry supo en ese momento que no era el único que pensaba que todo era un error... 

Días pasaron, para ser exactos tres semanas, y Draco se sentía horrible. Harry parecía estar por todas partes, en cada lugar donde posara la vista. Eso le dolía. Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en el chico venían a su mente todo tipo de pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche en el salón abandonado. Y le dolía mucho pensar en esa noche. 

No le había contado ni a Ron ni a Hermione sobre lo que había ocurrido con Harry. Y al parecer Harry tampoco les había dicho nada. La verdad es que por lo que sabía Harry no les había hablado del todo desde esa noche, y eso le hacía sentirse culpable. No podía dejar de pensar que si Harry no le hablaba a sus amigos era solamente por su culpa. Era tema común por ese tiempo, comentar entre Ron y Hermione el gran cambio de actitud de Harry, y eso no ayudaba mucho tampoco. 

De momento paseaba por las mazmorras, con la idea en mente de ir a ver a Hagrid por un momento, tomar el té con él un rato y conversar sobre Quidditch, distraerse un poco. Dejar de pensar por un rato. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de chocar con Harry. 

-Sal de mi camino-dijo Harry, en una voz casi quebrada por no haber sido usada en casi una semana. 

Draco se movió a un lado simplemente, sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de Harry en ningún momento. Y trató de seguirlos mirando aún cuando Harry ya lo había pasado y estaba un par de pasos lejos de él. 

-Deja de mirarme-dijo Harry, casi enojado-. Me hace sentir incómodo.

Después de decir eso se metió al salón de Pociones. Draco no pudo más que sentir que algo estaba muy fuera de foco allí. Harry jamás entraría voluntariamente a ese salón, tal como estaba haciendo en esos momentos. ¿Qué pasaba? Siguió a Harry y se aproximó a la puerta, hizo un hechizo para que el sonido le fuera permeable y se apoyó contra la muralla a escuchar.

-Harry, te ves horrible-dijo Snape, en un tono preocupado.

-Lo sé. ¿No ha recibido noticias de Remus?-preguntó Harry, con voz cansada.

-Nada. Ni una lechuza ni un llamado vía Flu. Debería haber contestado al menos hace una semana-dijo Snape-. No puedo sino preocuparme.

-Lo sé, yo también he estado preocupado...

-Te estás preocupando mucho. Debes descansar y tratar de llevar las cosas mejor... Trata de no esforzarte mucho, duerme bastante. No queremos que después te estés cayendo solo-Hubo un silencio largo e intranquilo-. Dumbledore nos aseguró de un lugar para que pases la noche. Pero Sirius dice que no puede acompañarte, Dumbledore lo mandó en misión... No volverá hasta dentro de seis días...-Un sollozo se escuchó dentro del salón, era de Harry-Lo siento, Harry, realmente lo siento... Me gustaría poder hacer algo para que no tuvieras que pasar esto... No puedo dejar de pensar que fue mi culpa...

-No se preocupe, Profesor... Es solo qué... Me siento angustiado... Tengo miedo de esta noche. Hace dos días que no he podido dormir de noche y me he quedado dormido en casi todas las clases de hoy. Dicho sea de paso, lo siento por la poción de hoy, realmente no pude poner atención.

-Yo siento haber tenido que quitarte puntos, sé que no fue tu intención hacer estallar la mitad del salón.

Vino de pronto una risa, algo triste, pero risa.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry, tomó aire y luego dijo-. ¿Dónde tendré que ir?

-Es en el bosque. Una pequeña cabaña en la mitad del bosque. Madame Pomfrey y yo te iremos a dejar. Tienes que estar aqui dentro de una hora. Ve trata de calmarte, date una vuelta por el lago y liberate de todo sentimiento negativo que puedas tener. Esta será una noche muy larga. 

Continuará...

Notas de Narya: Bueno, esa fue la 7º parte. Espero que no me maten por haberme demorado tanto, realmente lo siento.

Esta vez la canción es GoodBye My Friend, de Bling Guardian. Les recomiendo a todos que escuchen Glycerine de Bush, que aunque no está en el capítulo es muy buena ¡_¡. Dios mío, bájenla y traduscanla... Traten de no cortarse las venas y verán que es muy linda. Y muy triste. La última parte del fic la hice escuchando esa canción... y estando muy deprimida, lo suficiente como para llorar dos veces 

Bo es un capítulo muy largo, pero podemos ver que hubo un beso!! Si, un beso!! Con el tiempo esto se hará cada vez mas y mas NC 17 como debería ser... Si yo les dije que habria, pero tardaría.

**Si tienen preguntas que les gustaría que Harry escribiera en su libreta**, para que Remus luego se las responda no duden en mandarme un **review** con su pregunta. Si bien las preguntas no fueron respondidas ahora, serán respondidas en cuanto Remus llegue de donde sea de lo tengo escondido (es parte de la trama, estense pendientes ^^)

Ah!, La respuesta los reviews del capítulo pasado:

**Bad Girl Malfoy: **Aqui lo continué, espero que te haya gustado... aunque sea un poquito. **Es-Chan: **Aqui hay más. Gracias por lo de que el fic te gusta. **Lina Saotome: **Felicidades por haber encontrado el fic, me gusta que te guste ^^. 

Bueno, eso si fue todo. Nos leemos luego.

Que tengan un buen día!

Atte, **_Narya_**.


	8. Danza con lobos

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

Pieza Octava: Danza con lobos.

Se había alejado de todo. Durante poco más de dos semanas se había alejado de todo lo que pudiese ser llamado mundo. Ya no tenía nada en común con nadie, y eso le asustaba... Tal como casi todas las cosas lo asustaban en esos días.

Siendo un Gryffindor se diría que él debía ser valiente, pero su estado actual no lo demostraba. Su vida era un asco, una rutina continua que no variaba en absolutamente nada. Esperaba a que todo el mundo se fuese a acostar y estuviese dormido, recogía su capa y se iba a vagar por los terrenos del colegio, permitiendo que la lluvia, la nieve o el viento helado del invierno, lo embriagaran hasta que sus sentidos no pudieran más y se negaran a seguir trabajando. Él ya no quería sentir, nunca más. 

Sus calificaciones había bajado, pero no lo suficiente como para que los profesores se tomaran la molestia de llamarlo y preguntarle qué pasaba. 

Había perdido peso, de eso no había ninguna duda. Pero cómo no iba a perderlo si ya no bajaba a comer con el resto. No era que no se muriera de hambre, sino que... no eran precisamente verduras lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo. Tenía ganas de comer carne, mucha carne y ojalá cruda. Pero si les decía eso a sus compañeros lo tomarían por un loco, o peor aún, lo tomarían como lo que era: un hombre-lobo.

Hombre-lobo, esa palabra había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza por ya bastante tiempo. La palabra era asociada con cada pensamiento trivial que podía tener. Y no era que no la hubiese aceptado ya para ese entonces... Solo le tenía miedo.

Esa tarde se había encontrado con Draco. Ese era otro pensamiento que había estado en su mente por ya largo tiempo. No era que estuviese arrepentido de cómo habían ido las cosas esa noche en el salón abandonado, sino que el simple nombre de Draco era otra palabra en su lista de miedos. No era miedo a él, al chico en sí, sino que miedo al hecho de que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. No le gustaba eso. Vivía pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos del rubio, atento a cada palabra que salía de sus labios, o cada lugar donde se posaban sus ojos. Las pocas veces en que se dejaba caer en una cama y dormía por unas horas venían siempre los mismos sueños. Y en ellos siempre estaba Draco. Sus cuerpos, cubiertos en sudor, frotándose contra el del otro, sus bocas unidas en un eterno beso, las manos recorriendo cada centimetros de ambos cuerpos, un pene ardiente dentro de él, un placer infinito que siempre terminaba con el sonido de una silla chocando contra una muralla. Siempre soñaba lo mismo, era siempre la misma noche en que se habían besado, y siempre Harry lo detenía cuando ya era imposible aguantar las olas de placer y cuando no quedaba nada más que venirse en el otro. Harry siempre detenía todo, tomaba sus cosas y se iba de la habitación, y como el sueño era conocido siempre se quedaba a escuchar la silla al ser golpeada contra la pared. Era casi una obsesión. Siempre era todo igual, lo único que podía cambiar era lo que Draco vestía y la forma en que le hacía gritar de placer. Harry casi nunca había tenido sueños eróticos, y estos venían a su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Eso le mantenía curioso, atento a cada movimiento del rubio y curioso. Le espiaba de vez en cuando, cuando no había nadie mirándolo se dejaba viajar hasta esa fatal noche en que Draco le había robado un fantástico beso y poco a poco dejaba que el sueño recurrente tomara parte de su mente, hasta que no había más que hacer que ir al baño más cercano para liberarse de alguna forma, ya fuera masturbación o una ducha de agua fría. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, le habría encantado quedarse más esa noche, pero reconocía que en ese momento no estaba seguro de que si se hubiese quedado quien estaría besando y haciéndole el amor a Draco sería Harry Potter o el lobo dentro de él. Esa era una razón lo suficientemente grande como para que el arrepentimiento tardara más en llegar.

_It must be your skin_

_Debe ser tu piel_

_That I'm sinkin' in_

_En la que me estoy hundiendo_

_It must be for real _

_Debe ser de verdad_

_'cause now I can feel._

_Porque ahora puedo sentir_

_I didn't mind_

_No me importó_

_It's not my kind_

_No es mi tipo_

_It's not my time, _

_No es mi momento_

_To wonder why_

_De preguntarme por qué_

_I've treated you bad_

_Te he tratado mal_

_You bruise my face_

_Tú magullaste mi cara_

_I can't love you more_

_No te puedo amar más_

_You've got a beautifull taste_

_Tienes un sabor hermoso_

_Don't let the days go by_

_No dejes que los días pasen_

_Could I've been easier on you_

_Podría haber sido más holgado contigo_

_Couldn't change thought I wanted to_

_No podría cambiar aunque quisiera_

_Could I've been easier about three_

_Podría haber sido más holgado acerca de los tres_

_Our old friend fear and you and me_

_Nuestro viejo amigo: miedo y tú y yo_

Había leído mucho esos primeros días, se había vuelto tan asiduo a la biblioteca como Hermione. Pero no había encontrado nada que le sirviera. Nada que respondiera todas las preguntas acerca de su acual naturaleza. Por eso había recurrido a Snape. Él parecía saber mucho de las Artes Oscuras, y era probablemente una de las pocas personas que podrían responderle. Y lo había hecho, al menos con la mayoría de sus preguntas. Como Remus nunca había llegado, había optado por mostrarle su libreta al profesor de Pociones, recibiendo unas respuestas sinceras que cambiarían su vida para siempre. 

"_Si muerdes a alguien, tanto como humano o como lobo, sí, transformarás al mordido en un licántropo... Según sé las transformaciones duelen tanto o más que un cruciatus... Podrás tener hijos, pero te arriesgas a que sean licántropos también, pues la enfermedad se hereda... Sí, te sentirás mal desde una semana antes de la luna llena, quizás más si tu cuerpo no acepta muy bien el cambio... El mechón de pelo gris sale dependiendo del lobo en que te convertirás, en tu caso es un lobo de pelo blanco con negro, y ya tienes un mechón... El temperamente debes aprender a dominarlo solo, no hay manera de instruirte en eso... La cubiertería del colegio es de oro, no de plata, si tocas algo de plata te quemarás, si te entierras un cuchillo de plata en el corazón te morirás... En lo referente a si Voldemort lo llega a saber... Solo podemos rezar que no sea así_" 

Las respuestas habían sido dadas con una frialdad increíble, pero Harry lo prefirió así. Si el profesor hubiese tratado de calmarlo diciendo mentiras que hicieran más agradables la verdad le hubiera parecido una traición horrible.

Pero esas no eran las respuestas más impresionantes que había recibido. Había una que le hacía pensar nuevamente en Draco. "_Los hombres-lobo tienen una sola pareja para toda su vida, debes cuidarte, porque la primera persona que beses, será la última persona en la que podrás poner tus ojos hasta que te mueras_".

Esa era una respuesta a por qué había pensado tanto en el chico en los últimos días. Y la respuesta le dolía, porque él no iba a arriesgar a otra persona a ser mordida. Él se había alejado de sus amigos hasta ese momento, para protegerlos de su enfermedad. Draco se había metido en su corazón, y la idea de sacarlo de allí era imposible, aún cuando tuviese miedo de morderlo. Tenía que alejarse de todos, no importaba cuanto le doliera, era lo mejor.

Ron y Hermione se escabulleron entre las sombras de la torre. Estaba recién anocheciendo, y por todas partes se podían ver reflejos rojos y sombras funestas. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que se escondían... oh, no, Harry también lo hacía, y esa, justamente, era la razón por la que ellos dos se arropaban en las sombras.

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas y seis días desde que Harry no les había dirigido ni la más mínima palabra. Estaban preocupados y muy curiosos acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero no eran los únicos espiando a Harry, y lo descubrieron casi llegando al salón de Snape. Draco también estaba allí, escondido detrás de una gárgola, protegido tras las sombras de una antorcha. Harry estaba dentro del salón, asi que Ron y Hermione corrieron junto a Draco. 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?-susurró Hermione, demandando una respuesta.

-Son las mazmorras, podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa y estaría bien, después de todo es sector de Slytherin-le respondió Draco. Estaba completamente paranóico, no quería que Ron y Hermione estuvieran allí, ellos no debían estar allí-¿Qué hacen ustedes aqui?-preguntó, mirándolos a los ojos.

-Estamos preocupados por Harry, lo vimos salir de la torre y decidimos seguirlo-dijo Ron, su voz demostrando su preocupación.

-Pues no se preocupen, yo lo seguiré... ustedes váyanse a su sala común y esperen-les dijo Draco, siempre pendiente de la puerta del salón.

-No, Draco-refutó Hermione-. Nosotros vinimos a averiguar qué le pasa y Harry y no nos iremos hasta que lo hayamos sabido.

-Hermione...-le empezó a advertir Draco, solo para ser interrumpido por la chica.

-No, Draco, nosotros vamos y vamos. Ni tú, ni Dumbledore, ni el fantasma de Merlín podrían detenernos.

En ese mismo momento la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando pasar a Snape, Madame Pomfrey y a un Harry de aspecto trágico. Los tres chicos se escondieron más en las sombras y observaron con cuidado. Harry se veía horrible, tenía ojeras muy grandes bajo los ojos, estaba flaquisimo, y su piel estaba demasiado pálida. Parecía enfermo, desauciado, practicamente. El profesor le puso una mano en el hombro y le preguntó al oído:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No, pero no importa-le respondió Harry.

El viaje por el bosque fue algo casi aterrador, no porque hubiesen ruidos atemorizantes, si no todo lo contrario. El lugar estaba sumido en el más grande de los silencios. 

-Harry, te dejaremos aquí por la noche-dijo la señora Pomfrey, al detenerse frente a una cabaña no más grande que la de Hagrid-. Sellaremos las puertas para que no puedas salir de allí, las puertas solo podrán ser abiertas desde fuera y por magia... Mañana al amanecer te vendremos a buscar y te llevaremos a la enfermería ¿Está bien?-preguntó.

-Sí, no se preocupen-dijo Harry, mirando al suelo.

-Cuídate, por favor-le pidió Snape, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos y revolviéndole el pelo con la mano.

-Será mejor que entre-dijo Harry, al notar que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y tenso, que sus músculos empezaban a contraerse y que posiblemente una de las situaciones más dolorosas de su vida estaba por empezar.

_Bad moon white again_

_Mala luna blanca nuevamente_

_Bad moon white again_

_Mala luna blanca nuevamente_

_Bad moon white again_

_Mala luna blanca nuevamente_

Ron, Hermione y Draco esperaron junto a unos arbustos hasta que Snape y Madame Pomfrey se hubiesen alejado de vista. Cuando ya no sintieron ningún sonidos más que el aullido de los lobos en la lejanía, se acercaron a la cabaña silenciosamente. En la mitad del camino hasta la puerta un grito, desde dentro los asustó. Era un grito de Harry. Un grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor y que venía desde el alma. Hermione corrió hasta la puerta, y la abrió rápidamente con un simple hechizo. Lo que vió adentro fue algo que no se esperaba.

En la mitad de la habitación, mirándola con unos feroces, y llenos de odio, ojos verdes, había un lobo en posición de ataque. 

Draco pensando más rápido que Hermione, y relacionando las cosas con más agilidad que su amiga aterrada, tomó a Ron y Hermione del brazo y los sacó de la vista del lobo, aunque fuese por solo unos minutos. Los hizo correr en dirección al castillo, debían salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le preguntó Hermione en cuanto se sintió más segura-. ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

-¡Ese era Harry, por amor de Dios!-le gritó Draco-. Tenemos que salir del bosque como sea.

-¿¡Ese lobo era Harry!?-exclamó Ron, asustado, preocupado y consternado.

-¡Baja la voz, Ron!-le advirtió Draco-. Si no en unos minutos este lugar estará lleno de lobos.

-¿Y tú sabías de esto, Draco?-le preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

-Siempre lo supe, desde antes de salir de la enfermería-le respondió Draco en el mismo tono-. No se los conté porque pensaba que era obligación de Harry decidir si les contaba o no.

Un lobo, dos, tres, siete lobos en total los esperaban unos pasos más adelante. Los chicos pararon y los miraron, con el miedo impreso en su rostro. Los lobos rugían y se preparaban para saltar a ellos, algunos simplemente caminaban alrededor de ellos y les miraban feroces. Era luna llena, muchos de ellos podrían ser fácilmente hombres-lobo, eso si es que tenían suerte y no lo eran todos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Hermione, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Cálmate todo lo posible, Hermione, no dejes que los lobos se den cuenta de que tienes miedo-le recomendó Ron.

-Nos matarán si tienen la oportunidad, Ron, como voy a tratar de estar tranquila y sin miedo-dijo Hermione, casi en un grito.

-Los perros sienten el miedo y atacan al que sienten que le teme, es lo mismo con los lobos, Hermione-dijo Ron, poniendo toda su valentía en tratar de que su propio miedo no fuese notorio-. Hemos pasado cosas peores, Herm, podemos salir de esta.

El lobo que parecía ser su lider echó su cuerpo para atrás y se preparó a saltar. Todos los sentidos de los chicos puestos en ese movimiento. El lider saltó justo a donde estaba Hermione. Pero algo se interpuso y lo embistió, causando que cayera a un lado. Era otro lobo, un lobo de pelaje negro y blanco, y unos fieros ojos verdes. El lider de los lobos se levantó, y con un gruñido todos los otros lobos estaban alrededor de el lobo que habían visto en la cabaña, Harry. Uno de ellos saltó, mordiendo a Harry en el cuello. Harry soltó un aullido y se lanzó a los otros lobos, con el hocico abierto, en busca de víctimas a quién morder. Después de un rato en que todos los lobos fueron mordidos y arañados entre sí, uno de los lobos de la manada de acercó a Draco, con la intención de morderlo. Harry corrió hasta su lado y ordió al lobo en el cuello, apretando fuerte hasta que este cayó muerto al suelo. 

Harry se puso frente a Ron, Hermione y Draco, y empezó a retroceder, obligando a los humanos a hacer lo mismo y llevándolos hasta la cabaña poco a poco. Los seis lobos que quedaban empezaron a avanzar, aullando y gruñendo. Otro lobo salió de entre los arbustos y se instaló junto a Harry, retrocediendo y gruñéndole a la manada. 

Ron ya estaba junto a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió y metió a Hermione y Draco a la fuerza dentro de esta. Harry y el otro lobo se quedaron fuera de la puerta, gruñéndole a los lobos que los amenazaban. Uno de los otros lobos saltó sobre ellos, Harry y el otro lobo lo mordieron varias veces, hasta dejarlo muerto o inconciente. Los lobos vieron esto, y se lanzaron todos contra sus protectores. Un mordisco, un zarpazo, un aullido, un lobo cayendo muerto al piso, la manada huyendo de aquellos lobos que casi los destruyen. De los siete lobos que los habían amenazado cuatro estaban muerto, los tres restantes huían con la cola entre las piernas, ansiosos de venganza.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los chicos cuando vieron entrar a Harry y al otro lobo en la cabaña, cubiertos de sangre y heridas. Harry les miró y les gruñó antes de caer al piso, aullando en dolor por una pata que parecía estar quebrada. 

-El otro lobo...-dijo Hermione en un susurro-... Es un hombre-lobo también.

Y era verdad, su hocico más alargado, la diferencia en tamaño contra un lobo común, la anchura de su espalda, miles de puntos que habían dejado pasar por ser presas del pánico. 

El otro licántropo se tendió junto a Harry y empezó a lamer la herida de este. Se quejaba y aullaba un lamento, golpeando su cabeza contra el cuerpo exánime de Harry en una acción demasiado protectora para ser creíble en un ser salvaje.

-Si son licántropos, no importa que sea Harry, debemos protegernos de alguna manera-dijo Draco, sacó de entre su túnica su varita y apuntó con ella a los lobos.

-¡¿Qué harás!?-exclamó Ron, asustado e iracundo ante la idea de que Draco le hiciera algún daño a esos licántropos, que además de haberlos salvado esa noche, uno de ellos era su amigo.

-Conjuraré una celda, los mantendremos encerrados durante la noche y mañana en la mañana los soltaremos-dijo Daco-. Pueden habernos salvado, pero eso no quita que sus instintos los hagan tratar de mordernos.-Apuntó con su varita a los lobos nuevamente y dijo casi en un susurro-_Tempus Clamp._

Una celda de barrotes negros se formó alrededor de los lobos, era pequeña, pero les daba espacio para que se movieran con un poco de soltura. El otro hombre-lobo, un animal de color café claro y blanco les gruñó con ira, dejando por un minuto de lamer las heridas de Harry y de mantenerlo despierto a base de cabezazos. 

-Tenemos que volver al castillo-dijo Hermione.

-No podemos, si salimos de la cabaña esos lobos volverán y nos matarán antes de que logres decir Quidditch-dijo Draco, mirándola con pena. 

-Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, entonces-dijo Ron, mirando al suelo.

-Tenemos que conjurar algunas camas y dormir un rato-dijo Hermione. Ahora que se había trazado un plan tendrían que llevarlo a cabo. Si al menos las cosas no hubiesen pasado de esa forma.

Unas pocas horas después Hermione miraba como dos de sus mejores amigos dormían acurrucados uno junto al otro en una pequeña cama. Era una noche fría, Ron y Draco habían buscado en sueños la fuente de calor más cercana y ahora estaban prendidos al otro para calmar un poco el frío que sentían en el ambiente. Miró frente a ella y vió a dos lobos muy especiales. Uno de ellos estaba durmiendo, y parecía tener pesadillas, ese era Harry; el otro estaba despierta y acurrucado trás él, se podría decir que abrazándolo de una manera muy sobreprotectora. La idea de que Harry estaba siendo cuidado hizo que Hermione sonriera, aunque fuera solo por un momento. 

Fue entonces que la verdad le golpeó en la cara. Harry era un hombre-lobo. 

Era por eso que había estado tanto tiempo en la enfermería, y quizás por eso era que Harry no les había dejado verle. Ahora era un animal salvaje y no comprendería razones. Se le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza el momento en que Harry le gritó, justo el día en que salió de la enfermería. Desde ese día en la noche que Harry había dejado de hablarles, era muy probable que tuviese miedo de la reacción que tendrían ante la noticia. Se convenció a sí misma de que la razón de porqué Harry no les había contado era por lo de siempre, porque se subestimaba y creyó que su licantropía era culpa de él, y que ninguno de sus amigos podría vivir con ello ni aceptarle como era, no podía ser que Harry les odiara. Simplemente no podía. Además... Si les odiara, por qué les había protegido en el bosque. Quizás a Draco, porque Harry siempre había odiado a Draco, pero a él también lo había protegido, con tanta rabia o más que a Ron o a ella. Debía haber sido el autoestima. Maldito estima de Harry, que no alcanzaba a caer en una caja de fósforos.

La habitación se estaba iluminando poco a poco, si bien no por los rayos de sol, sí por aquel aire frío y luminoso que había minutos antes de que el astro apareciera. Estaba amaneciendo. Hermione se puso de pie y se dispuso despertar a Draco. Tenía que estar despierto, no quería que cuando Harry despertase se encontrara en una jaula. Se acercó al chico y lo movió suavemente. No pasó nada. Le movió nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza, y dijo su nombre.

-Vamos, Draco, despierta, está amaneciendo y Harry empezará a cambiar-le dijo Hermione, rogando que Daco pudiese abrir los ojos de unas vez por todas.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par ante el nombre de Harry y miró a Hermione de inmediato. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que tenía los brazos fuertes de Ron alrededor de su pecho, los sacó con cuidado y los envolvió en el propio pecho de Ron. Sintió un frío correr por su espalda al no tener los brazos de su amigo, pero se aguantó. 

-¿Hay que sacar la celda, no?-preguntó Draco, más que nada una pregunta retórica, pero no pudo evitar hacerla. Apuntó con su varita a la celda y los dos lobos y dijo en voz baja y somnolienta:-_Finite Incantem._

La celda empezó a desvanecerse hasta que no fue más que un recuerdo en la memoria de los chicos. Draco miró a Hermione y le sonrió, justo en el momento en que el primer rayo de luz cayó sobre los lobos en la habitación y la cabeza pelirroja de Ron. Los tres despertaron y miraron a la luz con ira. Ron dejó de mirar al sol para seguir la mirada de sus amigos despiertos, encontrándose con dos lobos que cambiaban ante sus ojos. Las patas de Harry, la cabeza, el cuerpo entero, empezaron a cambiar ante su ojos. Las heridas seguían estando allí, la sangre seca seguía allí, y la posición de su cuerpo era la misma, pero la diferencia es que ahora era Harry quién miraba al sol como si fuese la cosa más preciosa del mundo y no un lobo. 

Harry miró frente a él, a sus amigos que le miraban con ternura, sorpresa y preocupación. Se alegró por un momento de que en sus ojos no hubiese ni miedo ni ira. Eso habría sido demasiado como para que lo aguantara en ese momento, después de una transformación tan dolorosa como esa de la noche anterior. Lo que no se explicaba era qué hacían ellos ahí, porqué había una cama en la cabaña y porqué Ron estaba en ella, como si hubiese dormido allí. 

Había un par de brazos que le protegían, eso trajo a Harry a la realidad. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises que le miraban con ternura y deseos de protegerlo hasta el fin del mundo. Sintió un dolor fuerte en su brazo, que lo sacó de esas piscinas grises que eran los ojos de su acompañante. Tenía una horrorosa herida en su antebrazo derecho, ya no sangraba, pero parecía haber sangrado toda la noche.

La puerta se abrió y entró Madame Pomfrey, solo para encontrar a todo el mundo pendiente de una herida en el brazo de su paciente más querido. 

Continuará...

**Notas de Narya: ** Bueno, esa fue la 8º parte de esta serie. Espero les haya gustado, aunque maltraté un poco al chico maravilla ^^U y el final fue algo... flojo. Me demoré poco en escribirlo, pero es que estaba inspirada y ociosa. Pero me demoré en subirlo porque solo hasta hoy he vuelto a tener internet -_-U. Tengo que advertirles... **¡¡¡Se acerca el final!!!** aunque quizás haga algo más si a la gente le gusta la idea de que lo continue por un tiempo.

La canción de este capítulo fue Glycerine de Bush (sí, esa que les recomendé en el capítulo anterior), lo siento, no pude evitar ponerla... sobretodo en el principio, es que... calzaba ^^. Si después la ocupé.. fue porque hablaba de la luna y me pareció que tenía que ver ^^- Ahora sí que no tienen ninguna razón para no bajarla y traducirla, a menos claro que su computador tenga poca memoria, en ese caso, créanme. Los comprendo ¡_¡

Que quieren que les diga, el lenguaje cambió un poco en el principio ¿no? Por fin se habló de sexo, y miren que fue Harry quien lo pensó y no Draco, cualquiera hubiese pensado que Draco iba a salir con sueños de ese calibre primero. ^^ jeje.

¡Jajaja! A que todos saben quién es ese licántropo tan bonito ¿eh?... ¡Pero no se engañen! Pueden ser muchas personas, Ej: Remus (al cual pude haber soltado de mi casa para que descanzara, aunque si fuese asi tengan por seguro que va a volver nuevamente, su lado de la cama aun esta caliente), el que mordió a Harry (tatatata-tatan! Al fin sabríamos quien fue el maldito estupido que no se anda tomando su poción mata-lobos), Dumbledore (nadie lo sabe pero él puede ser un licántropo), Snape (tampoco nadie lo sabe, él también puede ser un licántropo), Sirius (puede haber dejado que Remus lo mordiera para acompañar a Harry), Seamus Finnegan (Harry simpre lo puede haber mordido en uno de sus sueños XXX y se vino a su primera transformación con él), Algun/a lector/a loco/a que se dejó morder para acompañar al chico (de los cuales estoy segura hay muuuuuuuuuuchas/os), etc, etc, etc... ^^ jijiji.

Ah!, La respuesta los reviews del capítulo pasado:

**BadGirl Malfoy: **No lo puedo creer, he hecho a alguien llorar con el fic, esto es tan halagador, esa siempre fue mi intencion, que alguien llorara ^^. Bueno, Ron y Hermione acaban de saber lo que es, no? Y ha que no es raro como actúa Snape aquí ^^. Espero que te haya gustado. **Zaki-Kaiouh:** De mi siempre puedes encontrar combinaciones raras, porque yo soy una persona rara ^^. asi que si tienes mas ideas de grupos, solo dilas. Que suerte la tuya de poder haber ido, lo que es yo no tenia plata ^^U... **Maria:** Jajaja, el paradero de Lupin cuando no está es siempre mi casa ^^, asi que ya sabes donde buscarlo si no aparece Porqué le borró la memoria? No lo sé, debes preguntarle a él, pero a mi no me hechen la culpa. **Lucil:** Jejeje, sí, soy muuuuy cruel, una de las mas crueles de este mundillo ^^. Lupin reaparecerá un día, no estoy muy segura de cuando, pero lo hará. Y no, ni mis personajes favoritos se salvan ^^. Sobre si se enteran de los que pasó con Harry y Draco... quizás, quizás... Sobre si se iban a infiltrar personas, pues ya lo sabes no?. Y lo de los animagos, no lo sé, no lo sé. **Tam:** Bueno, aun quedan sus cuantos capitulos como para que le perdone, no te preocupes, todo tendra su final "relativamente feliz" ^^. **BadBoy:** Felicidades por tu cambio de casa, que lo disfrutes. Si que andas histérico, no? Bueno, de todas formas estoy de cumpleaños el 2 de febrero, y si queda mucho. Jajaja, debo decir que tu review me pareció muy entetenido ^^. **Suguru and Yuki:** Bueno, solo les recomiendo que no maten su computador por mi culpa, sería una verdadera lástima ^^U. El próximo capítulo tendrá más romance, pero no creo que salga demasiado romántico porque yo no lo soy mucho, pero de que tendrá romance lo tendrá. 

**Todo por ustedes, review-adores!**

Bueno, eso si fue todo. Nos leemos luego.

Que tengan un buen día!

Atte, Narya.

PD: **¡¡¡Dejenme un review!!!** ¡¡¡¿No ven que me da depresión y me suicido?!!!

PD2: Lean mi poema "Oda a las fallas". Creo que está chistoso y merece ser visitado y recompensado con un review ^.~*


	9. No te alejes que te muerdo

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

Pieza Novena: No te alejes que te muerdo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-preguntó Madame Pomfrey, ya por segunda vez. Todos en la cabaña le miraron sorprendidos, al menos esta vez le habían puesto atención-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?-preguntó.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Draco, tomando la palabra por todos aquellos que se habían quedado sin una posible explicación.

-Pues será mejor que me la cuenten mientras llevo a este chiquillo al castillo-dijo la enfermera. 

Madame Pomfrey conjuró una camilla flotante y unas mantas, hizo flotar a Harry sobre la camilla y empezó el viaje hasta el castillo sin esperar a nadie. Caminaron por entre los cuerpos inertes de unos tres lobos tendidos en el piso y el cuerpo muerto de un hombre anciano. Pocos minutos después era seguida de cerca por un pelirrojo, un rubio, una chica morena y un hombre de mediana edad de pelo castaño claro.

-Partan por el principio-les aconsejó la enfermera-¿Qué hacían aquí?

Harry giró la cabeza, para ver a sus amigos y Draco andando unos metros detrás de ellos. Las vertebras de su cuello sonaron con el movimiento, pero les siguió mirando para poder salir de dudas. Quería saber la razón de porqué habían estado allí, quería saber si habían visto todo, y sobretodo... quería conocer su reacción.

-Buscabamos a Harry-dijo Hermione, tomando la palabra antes de que Draco o Ron pensaran en inventar una excusa-. Le seguíamos. Queríamos saber por qué se había distanciado de nosotros y pensamos que si lo seguíamos lo averiguaríamos.

-¿A qué hora le siguieron?-preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

-Ayer en la noche, antes de que anocheciera-dijo Ron, mirando al suelo.

-¿Pasaron la noche en la cabaña?-preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse a hacer la pregunta.

-La verdad es que... Después de que Madame Pomfrey y Snape se fueron, sentimos un grito desde la cabaña y corrimos a ver qué pasaba-dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry a los ojos y tratando de que este viera que no le culpaba de nada-. Nos encontramos con un lobo y salimos corriendo, pero nos interceptaron otros lobos... cerca de siete.

-¿Y cómo lograron salir sin heridas?-preguntó la enfermera asombrada.

-El lobo de la cabaña, o sea Harry-dijo Ron, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo en la camilla-, se puso a pelear con los lobos. Nos preotegió todo el tiempo y nos condujo hasta la cabaña. 

-En el camino hubo otro lobo que ayudó a Harry, cuando ya parecía que no nos íbamos a poder salvar-acotó Draco.

-Y ese lobo eras tú, Remus-afirmó la enfermera. El mencionado asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Harry entre las suyas.

-Estando como lobo sentí tus aullidos, Harry-dijo mirando al chico-. No podía menos que venir a ayudarte.

Harry le miró por unos segundos, tratando de que su cerebro procesara la información. Su cerebro se pobló de imágenes que no conocía, que no podía reconocer como suyas, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención. La imagen estaba marcada de una forma simple y clara: protección. Era un momento de la noche anterior que había sido simplemente catalogado como un instante en que se sintió seguro. Podía recordarlo claramente, era el único que podía recordar bien. En esa imagen Harry era un lobo, y sentía como tal, pero había una cabeza que se golpeaba contra su cuerpo, cuidando de mantenerlo despierto, y que lamía sus heridas para que se curaran más rápido. 

Tomó las manos que protegían las suyas y tiró de ellas, atrayendo hacia él el cuerpo de Remus, lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que por un momento el dolor pasara a segundo plano.

-Te extrañé mucho, Remus ¿Por qué no llegaste?-preguntó Harry al oído de la única persona que lo comprendía totalmente.

-Lo siento, Harry, siento mucho no haber podido estar contigo en estos días-dijo el ex-profesor, abrazando a Harry con tanta fuerza como era abrazado-. Te contaré luego, ¿está bien?

-Basta de demostraciones de cariño, este chico necesita ir a la enfermería, descansar por un buen tiempo y estar tranquilo-interrumpió la enfermera, tratando de parecer severa, aún cuando tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada de emoción.

-¿Poppy, cómo está Harry?-preguntó una voz preocupada, por detrás de las cortinas del cubículo.

-Está descansando, Severus, vuelve más tarde-le respondió la voz de la enfermera.

-Le traje una poción energizante, ¿puedo ir a dársela?-preguntó nuevamente la voz, de Severus Snape.

-Arg! Está bien, solo que si oyo alguna queja de su parte te sacaré de una oreja y te mandaré a Yemen con una escoba por el trasero-le dijo Madame Pomfrey, un tanto enojada.

-Gracias, Poppy-le respondió el profesor de Pociones, con una aparente alegría. 

El profesor entró al cubículo un segundo después, con una copa de un líquido azul y burbujeante. Dejó la copa junto a la mesa de noche y se sentó en una silla a esperar que Harry despertara. Cinco minutos después Harry aún no despertaba, pero alguien en el cubículo contiguo se levantaba de su camilla y se dirigía hacia allá.

-¿Severus?-preguntó una voz muy cerca de él. El profesor se dió vuelta justo para encontrarse con dos ojos grises que le miraban con intesidad.

-¡Lupin! ¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?! ¡Harry estuvo muy preocupado por tí, nos tuviste a todos de cabeza buscándote!-le reclamó Snape en un susurro.

Remus tomó asiento en una silla, al otro lado de la camilla de Harry y se sentó a ver al chico, luego de un rato levantó la mirada y miró al profesor, nuevamente directo a los ojos.

-Unos mortífagos me atraparon hace unas semanas, me tuvieron prisionero con la esperanza de que mediante tortura les dijera alguna forma de llegar a Harry-dijo sin inmutarse.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó Severus, completamente desconcertado. No tenía idea de eso.

-No bromearía con algo así, sobretodo si eso significaba no poder ayudar a Harry en ese tiempo.

Severus notó que Remus mantenía las manos de Harry entre las suyas, y las acariciaba suavemente con un pulgar. 

-¿Les dijiste algo?-preguntó el maestro, sin dejar de mirar las manos entrelazadas de los licántropos frente a él.

-No, no podía dejar que supieran nada. De todas formas me enteré de algunas cosas de ellos. Tienen un espía en el colegio, creo que es un alumno, pero no estoy seguro de quién-dijo Remus. 

Se produjo un silencio, de esos incómodos. Al menos era incómodo para Severus. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ver esa clase de intimidad entre las personas, y verla, así tan de frente, le era sumamente extraño. Quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo de su vida solo, que de pronto sintió la necesidad de un abrazo real y sincero.

-¿Por qué la mano?-preguntó Severus, sin poder resistirse a hacer la pregunta. Esas caricias que Remus le estaba dando a Harry debían tener una razón, y por alguna razón necesitaba saberla.

-¿Esto?-preguntó Lupin, señalando a sus pulgares, que acariciaban ligeramente la mano de Harry-.Es algo que me madre hacía después de mis transformaciones, cuando era niño. Cuando llegué al colegio y me sentía triste por alguna razón... Lily siempre lo notaba y hacía lo mismo. Siempre me hicieron sentir mejor ese tipo de caricias, pensé que a Harry también le ayudarían de alguna forma.

-Licántropos, solo ustedes se entienden-dijo Severus, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

-Si no nos entendemos entre nosotros, quién lo haría

Era casi de noche. Draco, Ron y Hermione estaban en los terrenos de colegio, cerca del lago, tirando piedras tratando de que rebotaran en la superficie del agua. No era que estuviesen aburridos, sino que simplemente tenían su cabeza en otro lugar de ese castillo. Estaban empezando a caer algunas gotas, quizás deberían entrar al colegio y resguardarse de la lluvia.

Alguien tosió detrás de ellos, y todos se dieron vuelta, esperando encontrarse en cualquier minuto con Harry. Y así sucedió.

Harry estaba tras ellos, con una polera manga corta azul y un cabestrillo en el brazo, unos jeans antiguos y el pelo desordenado como siempre. Su mirada era tranquila, algo triste, pero tranquila. Miró a Ron, ambos mantuvieron la mirada por un largo rato, hasta que Harry movió sus ojos hasta los de Hermione. Draco solo se sentó a verlos intercambiar miradas, sabiendo que de alguna forma ese trío se había dicho todo sin necesidad de tener que hablar. Su teoría fue demostrada cuando Hermione y Ron se tiraron sobre Harry y le arbazaron con fuerza, murmurando contra su pecho todo tipo de cosas. "Te he extrañado tanto" de parte de Hermione. "Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Hermano"

-Debemos entrar, se pondrá a llover y no quiero que se resfríen-dijo Harry, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Ron-. Nunca pensé que lo diría, Harry, pero te estás pareciendo a mi mamá.

Hermione rió ante eso. Harry también rió. Parecía imposible. Draco trató de guardarse ese sonido en lo más profundo de su memoria, hacía milenios que no escuchaba a Harry o Hermione reír, así, tan libres.
    
    _But I'm not too sure_
    
    _Pero no estoy muy seguro_
    
    _How I'm supposed to feel_
    
    _De cómo me debo sentir_
    
    _Or what I'm supposed to say_
    
    _O qué debo decir_
    
    _But I'm not, not sure,_
    
    _Pero no estoy, no estoy muy seguro_
    
    _Not too sure how it feels_
    
    _No estoy muy seguro de como se siente._

Draco los escuchó reir, gritar y abrazarse todo el camino hasta el castillo. Se veían tan bien así, todos juntos. Le habría gustado haber podido reir, gritar y ser abrazado junto con ellos en ese minuto, pero sabía que era imposible. Porque Harry aún le tenía asco. Decidió que era mejor que todo terminara ahí, con ellos riendo, él se alejaría y en unos días volvería a ser el mismo Malfoy de antes, aquel a quién todos odiaban.

-Adios, chicos-se despidió Draco, al llegar a las escaleras. Les saludó con la mano y se fue hacia las mazmorras sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿Se pueden adelantar? Necesito hablar con Draco-dijo Harry en cuanto le vió irse.

-Sí, claro, Harry, ve-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Pocos metros más allá Ron salió con la pregunta del millón "¿Draco? ¿Desde cuando Harry le dice Draco?", pero no era ya el momento de preguntarselo, Harry ya había desaparecido, tal y como lo había hecho Draco.
    
    _Now that the world isnt ending _
    
    _Ahora que el mundo no se está acabando_
    
    _Its love that I'm sending to you_
    
    _Es amor lo que te estoy mandando_
    
    _It isn't the love of a hero_
    
    _No es el amor de un héroe_
    
    _And that's why I fear it won't do _
    
    _Y por eso temo que no funcionará_
    
    _And they say that a hero can save us_
    
    _Y dicen que un héroe puede salvarnos_
    
    _I'm not gonna stand here and wait_
    
    _No me voy a quedar aqui parado y esperar_
    
    _I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_
    
    _Me aferraré de las alas de las ágilas_
    
    _Watch as they all fly away_
    
    _Mira como todas se van volando._

Harry corrió hasta Draco, alcanzándolo solo porque en su condición de licántropo era más rápido que el común de la gente. Cualquiera podía decir que Draco había estado corriendo.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco, espera!-le pidió Harry, aun corriendo detrás de él. Draco se dió vuelta y le miró de la manera más fría que podía fingir.

-¿Qué quieres, "Harry"?-preguntó Draco cuando el chico moreno estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él como para que solo pudiesen escucharse entre ellos y hablar en murmullos-¿Burlarte de mi nuevamente? ¿O es que acaso ya no te doy asco?.

-¡No!-se apresuró a responder Harry-. ¡Jamás me diste asco! Lo siento, Draco, no fue mi intención herirte... es solo que... ese día andaba muy malas pulgas, sobretodo porque... bueno, ser como soy trae algunas complicaciones al carácter.

-¿Entonces ahora te escudas en tu enfermedad?-preguntó Draco, tratando de no parecer dólido, anque la verdad es que por dentro su corazón se estaba cayendo de a pedacitos.

-¿Podemos ir a hablar a otro lado?-preguntó Harry, rogándole con los ojos que aceptara.

-¿Para no poder arrancar de tus comentarios hirientes? No, Harry, no de nuevo-le dijo Draco, dándose la vuelta y siguiendo el camino que llevaba desde un principio.

Harry sintió que Draco le mentía, que se le escapaba de las manos. Agarró a Draco de su antebrazo y le retuvo, diciéndole al oído:

-Aún no aprendo a controlar este maldito temperamento, o vienes conmigo por las buenas, o te hechizo y te llevo por las malas, o me pongo a llorar y hacer escándalo aquí mismo.

-Está bien, ¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Draco, haciendo como que se había aburrido de pelear, pero la verdad es que moría de ganas de estar con Harry, aunque sí tenía un poco de miedo de que Harry perdiera el control y terminara gritándole cosas que ninguno de los dos pretendía escuchar o decir.

-Tienes que cerrar los ojos-dijo Harry-. Nadie puede saber dónde está.

Draco cerró los ojos algo indeciso. Harry le siguió tomando por el brazo y le condujo por muchos pasillos, escaleras y habitaciones. Después de cinco minutos que para Draco fueron siglos, después de una palabra que Harry murmuró al tiempo que le tapaba los oídos a Draco, y después de atravesar lo que parecía un agujero, la orden fue al fin dada.

-Puedes abrir los ojos-dijo la suave voz de Harry cerca de su oído izquierdo. Draco abrió los ojos al instante, para encontrarse en la más profunda de las oscuridades.

-¿Qué pasó con la luz?-preguntó. 

-No ha pasado nada, solo que aquí no hay luz-dijo Harry, abrazando a Draco por primera vez en la noche. Se sintió tan bien haciéndolo que apretó incluso un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Eso hasta que escuchó un "crack" de los huesos de Draco crujiendo bajo sus brazos-Lo siento, Draco, no fue me intención lastimarte-dijo soltándolo rápidamente.

-No importa, no estoy herido de gravedad-dijo Draco, sobándose el cuello y lo que podía de su espalda.-Bueno, ¿Y qué querías decirme?

-Pues... yo... Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de esa noche... Fui un completo estúpido-dijo Harry, bajando la cabeza en arrepentimiento, aún cuando sabía que Draco no podía verle.

-Puedes decir eso de nuevo-dijo Draco, apoyándose en lo que parecía una muralla.

-Te quería pedir perdón y ver si podíamos ser amigos, aunque sea por el bien de Ron y Hermione-dijo Harry, evitando las palabras llenas de sarcasmo de Draco.

-Sí, podemos ser amigos, pero primero me tienes que dar una MUY buena razón para perdonarte-Draco sentía que estaba ganando terreno, no dejaría que Harry lo tuviera todo tan fácil... aún cuando si por él fuera Harry podría estarle dando latigazos y él aún le perdonaría.

-Una buena razón... puedo darte muchas razones, pero no sé si creerás que son buenas-dijo Harry. Como él conocía la habitación se sentó en uno de los dos sillones de ella y miró en dirección a donde sentía que estaba Draco-. Primero, la noche del beso, pues... Como te dije con esta cosa de la licantropía tengo un temperamento poco estable que tiende a la violencia. Es por eso que me comporté como todo un imbécil con Hermione y contigo. Esa noche tenía un gran estrés emocional, imagínate que aún estaba tratando de decidir si les contaba a mis amigos si era licántropo o no, y de repente tú me sales con que me amas y me das un beso. Eso fue algo muy inesperado, créeme...

-Si fue inesperado... ¿Por qué respondiste el beso?-preguntó Draco, llevando a sus labios la pregunta que había tenido en su cabeza desde esa fatal noche.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que en ese momento no estaba pensando con mis cinco sentidos?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?

-Bueno, el profesor Snape me explicó algo hace unos días... y es sobre los hombre-lobo y sus parejas. La primera vez que lo oí lo interpreté como que era algo por culpa del lobo dentro de mí, después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto por todos esos meses en los que estuve solo, me dí cuenta de que el lobo no tenía nada que ver en esto, sino que todo era asunto mío y lo único que tenía que ver el lobo era de que se me pegaban algunas de sus cualidades-explicó Harry, siempre dejando en la sombra al hecho en sí.

-Está bien, me tienes intrigado. ¿Qué te dijo Snape?-preguntó Draco, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Los hombres-lobo tienen una pareja para toda la vida. La primera persona que me bese, desde el momento en que me convertí en un hombre-lobo, será la última persona en la que podré fijar mis ojos. Al principio, como dije, creí que era todo por parte del lobo y que sería como una poción de amor. Donde tú no te enamoras, pero el efecto es tan parecido que no te das cuenta-notando el cambio que Draco parecía estar sintiendo, Harry agregó-. Después de darle vueltas al asunto me di cuenta que no tiene nada que ver. Me di cuenta de que el beso es algo "metafórico". Cuando se habla de dos personas besándose se refiere a enamorarse.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Draco, sintiendo que su cara ardía, que sus manos sudaban y que su corazón estaba apunto de salirse de su caja toráxica y bailar tecno por toda la habitación.

-A que no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza por tres largas semanas, Draco Malfoy-dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a Draco y le daba un apasionado beso en los labios.-Te amo con toda mi alma, y como dije, eres la última persona en la que podré poner mis ojos, si me dejas ahora te seguiré amando.

-Esa es una Muy buena razon, estás perdonado-dijo Draco, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Harry y le besaba con fuerza.

-¿Quieres algo de luz en la habitación?-preguntó Harry, notando que Draco empezaba a desabrocharle el cabestrillo en el brazo, para que su brazo tuviera más movilidad.

-Lo he querido desde que abrí los ojos, Potter-dijo Draco, aún besándolo. Harry sacó de su bolsillo su varita, y con un par de vueltas la habitación estuvo iluminada por las llamas en la chimenea.

-¿Está bien así?-preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Mucho mejor-dijo Draco, dándole un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Había un sillón frente a la chimenea y había uno cerca de un agujero que probablemente era la puerta. Frente a una ventana cubierta con cortinas gruesas de terciopleo había una cama con dosel, del doble de una de las camas de los dormitorios, sin hacer, y a los pies de esta había una libreta cerrada con candado. Había un armario en un lado y junto a este una cajonera con fotos en la cubierta.-Bonita habitación, ¿A quién se la robaste?

-La encontramos con Ron hace unos años, creemos que era de Binns-dijo Harry tirándose en la cama y golpeando el lugar junto a él, señalándole a Draco que se fuera a sentar con él. 

Draco tomó la invitación, pero tergiversó un poco las instrucciones, sentandose en el regazo de Harry. Con una mano le peinó, mientras que su otra mano viajaba por los brazos de Harry.

-Tú sabes que te amo, ¿cierto, Harry?-preguntó Draco, mirándole a los ojos.

-No me molestaría que me lo demostraras de alguna forma-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco tomó la varita de entre su túnica y le dió un par de vueltas, mientras decía algunas palabras en latin. Entre ellos apareció una pequeña tarjeta rosada, con un sapo verde en el centro. Se la entregó a Harry y este la leyó riéndose.

-_"Pelo negro (y muy suave) como el cielo cuando anochece, ojos verdes (¡Vaya ojos!) como sapo en escabeche, yo lo amo porque es generoso (y atractivo y horriblemente valiente, y atractivo, y mal genio, y atractivo y lobo y... ¿mencioné atractivo?), el 'hombre' (notense las comillas, toma en cuenta que estás con un hombre y eso no te hace ¿gay?) que venció al señor tenebroso"_ ¡Oye, esto se parece mucho a la carta de Ginny!-rió Harry-. Eso no vale, tienes que pensar en algo más original.

-¿Más original? Está bien-dijo Draco. Tomó a Hary de los hombros y le tiró a la cama, cayendo sobre él y besándole con fuerza, hasta olvidar que tenía que respirar. Lamió los labios de Harry y entró a su boca, explorando nuevamente cada sector de esa boca húmeda y dulce. Sus manos viajaron por todo el pecho de Harry, hasta llegar al final de su polera, tiró de ella y la sacó por completo del cuerpo del chico bajo él. Besó el cuello de Harry, y todo pedazo de piel que existía entre su cuello y su ombligo, obligándose a parar en su pecho, besando y mordiendo sus tetillas erectas.

-¿Eso es original?-preguntó Draco, con su mentón apoyado en el ombligo de Harry.

-Oh sí, mucho-fue lo único que Harry pudo decir.

-Sabía muy bien lo que hacía-dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Eso podrías decirlo de nuevo-le dijo Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sabía muy bien lo que hacía-dijo Draco, con una sonrisa aún mayor. Harry le dió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, o encontraré a alguien más original y me iré con él-dijo Harry, aún cuando sabía que era la más grande de las mentiras que había dicho en toda su vida.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas-dijo Draco, mientras empezaba a abrir los pantalones de Harry. Subió su rostro hasta el de Harry y le empezó a besar, siempre bajándole los pantalones. Cuando los tuvo completamente fuera del cuerpo del chico bajo él, Harry le detuvo de seguir haciendo nada.

-Detente-dijo Harry cortante. Draco le miró con miedo y furia.

-No me digas que vas a decir que te doy asco de nuevo y te vas a ir-dijo Draco, con rostro de aburrimiento e ira.

-Nada de eso-dijo Harry, abrazando a Draco con todas sus fuerzas-. Solo iba a decir que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones y que deberías desnudarte tú también.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie para empezar a desnudarse. 

Pero Harry también se puso de pie, se sacó la ropa interior y en un segundo había tirado a Draco sobre la cama. Estando arriba de él empezó a desatar su corbata mientras besaba el cuello del chico rubio. Cuando hubo terminado con la corbata siguió con la túnica, la camisa y los pantalones, hasta que Draco estuvo solo en sus boxer. Metió la mano dentro de ellos y apretó con fuerza el pene semierecto de Draco. Draco dejó escapar un gemido y miró a Harry, con una orden en sus ojos.

Harry soltó el miembro latiente de Draco y empezó a bajarle la única prenda que le impedía ver a Draco en su total desnudez. La tarea fue algo lenta, tomando en cuenta su brazo vendado y poco móvil, pero cuando estuvo completa Harry se pudo regocijar ante la belleza de Draco. Su torso desnudo, sus piernas bien formadas, todos los músculos donde debían ir y entre medio una maraña de vellos rubio un pene erecto, de un color rosado pálido, que era una completa invitación a las maravillas de la carne. Harry se acercó al pene de Draco y lo cubrió con sus labios, su lengua dando vueltas alrededor de su punta, su boca saboreando cada punto de él. Introdujo el pene del rubio hasta donde logró dentro de su boca, casi llegando hasta su garganta, tratando de reprimir el acto reflejo de vomitar. Dracó gimió de placer, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y trató de alguna forma de meter su pene más profundo dentro de su boca. Harry luchó contra las manos y subió, solo para bajar nuevamente, dando vueltas alrededor del pene con su lengua. De pronto, cuando algo dentro de él le dio una pequeña idea, dejó su tarea, asustado de los pensamientos de parte animal. Se alejó cuanto pudo de Draco y cubrió su boca con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-preguntó Draco, entre frustrado, apesadumbrado y preocupado. No le gustaba la expresión de temor en el rostro de Harry, no le gustaba para nada.

-No... No puedo seguir, Draco-dijo Harry, mirando al chico con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué, Harry?-preguntó Draco, luego se fue a acostar bien el la cama, mostrándole a Harry el sitio junto a él-. Siéntate aquí y explícame que te pasa.

-No puedo, Draco-negó Harry, sin moverse un centimetro. Sentía que algo cálido cubría sus mejillas, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero no hizo nada en contra de las lágrimas, solo se tapó la boca con las manos y miró a Draco con miedo.

Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry, este se alejó un poco, pero Draco de todas formas lo alcanzó. Le tomó por un brazo y le olbigó a seguirlo hasta la cama. Se metió entre las mantas y metió a Harry con él, cuidando de que estuviera cubierto por todas partes, cosa de que no le diera frío.

-Ahora, Harry-dijo Draco mientras le peinaba son una mano-. Me contarás qué te pasa.

-Lo siento, Draco, es que... no me atrevo a seguir haciendo esto... No es que te tenga miedo, ni nada por el estilo... es solo que...-Harry se interrumpió para mirar a otra parte, no volvió a hablar.

-Es solo que qué-preguntó Draco-. Termina de decir lo que estabas diciendo, Harry, por favor-Harry se sonrojó lo suficiente como para que el rubor se pudiera ver bajo la suave luz de la chimenea.

-Cuando tenía tu... pene... en mi boca, pues, sentí unas ganas demasiado urgentes de morderte-dijo Harry, mirándolo con espectación, tratando de imaginar de qué forma reaccionaría Harry.

-¿Y?-dijo Draco-. Estoy seguro que eso habría sido muy placentero.

-¡¿Tú no te das cuenta de que si te hubiese mordido te habrías convertido en hombre-lobo?!-preguntó Harry, casi cegado por la ira. Se sentó el la cama y miró a Draco como si fuese un criminal.

-¡Harry! Veo que tenías razón cuando dijiste que tu carácter era una completa inestabilidad-dijo Draco, acostándolo nuevamente. Cuando ambos estuvieron con sus cabezas en la almohada Draco le habló al oído, mientras pasaba sus pulgares sobre los párpados cerrados de Harry.-Sé que tu no me habrías mordido, porque eres la persona más leal que he conocido, y eso te hace imposible de querer hacerme algún daño. Además sé que tienes un gran autocontrol, o si no no podrías controlar un imperius como sé que lo haces. Y por último, no me habría importado que me convirtieras sin querer en un hombre-lobo, porque habría sabido que no lo hacías por hacerme daño y porque habría sido la manera más placentera de ser transformado-dijo Draco, dándole un beso en los labios.

-Pero si lo hubiese hecho tendrías que sufrir esto hasta el fin de tus días-dijo Harry, como siempre preocupandose más del resto que de él mismo.

-Harry, deja de preocuparte. Todo está bien ahora, no me has mordido, yo no te he mordido, nadie ha mordido a nadie-dijo Draco, volviendo a subir sobre Harry-. Si necesitas estar más seguro de que no me morderás puedes morder un calcetín o te puedo poner un bozal-sugirió Draco con una sonrisa, mientras su mano bajaba hasta el pene, ya nada erecto, de Harry.

-Quizás otro día, Draco-dijo Harry, tratando de zafarse del peso de Draco, o botarlo de sobre él. No se sentía seguro de que si llegaban a hacer algo podría evitar morderle.

-No, Harry-dijo Draco, tomándolo por los hombros y manteniéndolo en la cama-. No te irás ahora dejándome completamente frustrado, porque si lo haces no te volveré a hablar nunca más-dijo Draco, besándole con pasión-. Además siempre podemos mantener tu boca ocupada en otra cosa.

-Draco, quizás después, no ahora, cuando esté más seguro de que lo podré lograr-pidió Harry, viéndole a los ojos e implorando qeu por una sola vez le hiciera caso.

-Está bien, Harry, pero solo porque no puedo resistir que pongas esa cara de cordero degollado-dijo Draco, volviendo a su lugar en la cama y rogando que de alguna forma su frustración se pasara y que esa erección se diluyera.

-¿Qué harás respecto a ese problemita?-preguntó Harry, viendo como las mantas sobre la erección de Draco formaban una pequeña "tienda".

-¿Esperar que se vaya y vuelva para cuando decidas que estás más seguro?-sugirió Draco, con su voz bañada en sarcasmo.

-Oh, Vamos, algo debe poder hacerse ¿no? Además estoy seguro que volvera para cuando lo volvamos a intentar-dijo Harry, tomando el pene de Draco, empezando a masajearlo y dándole una de las mejores masturbaciones que el chico rubio jamás había tenido.

Harry no se quedaba atrás y también se estaba excitando, Draco lo podía ver, por eso decidió pagar el favor y masturbar a su amigo, o novio, o lo que fuera, a Su Harry, de la mejor manera que conocía. Se metió entre las mantas y lamió la forma dura y cálida del moreno pene de Harry, probando las primeras gotas de semen que se escapaban. Hizo lo que Harry no se había atrevido y logró que este se viniera en su boca, mientras gemía su nombre y le peinaba el cabello en una acción que le ayudaba a relajarse.

Pocos minutos después se quedaron dormidos, inconcientes a todo lo que sucedía en el castillo. Abrazados y acurrucados juntos, bajo el calor de la chimenea y el cálido aroma de sus cuerpos.
    
    _The thoughts from my mind_
    
    _Los pensamientos de mi mente_
    
    _Command my hands to cut your silken flesh_
    
    _Ordenan a mis manos cortar tu sedosa carne_
    
    _The thoughts from my mind_
    
    _Los pensamientos de mi mente_
    
    _Command my feet to stomp your head_
    
    _Ordenan a mis pies pisotear tu cabeza_
    
    _The thoughts from my mind have one question_
    
    _Los pensamientos de mi cabeza tienen una pregunta_
    
    _When will the suffering end?_
    
    _Cuándo se acabará el sufrimiento?_

En otro lugar del castillo, para ser precisos en las mazmorras, una sombra se movía sigilosamente. Sus ojos brillando con malicia, una idea rondando por su cabeza. Tomó un pergamino y empezó a escribir.

"Maestro:

Potter guarda un secreto. El heredero de los Malfoy se ha pasado al lado contrario. El licántropo que se les arrancó a sus mortífagos está escondido en el castillo. Dumbledore parece tener alguna idea extraña en su cabeza y envió a Black en una misión especial. Mándeme un traslador e iré a explicarle todos los detalles.

-S"

Terminada la carta ató el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza que esperaba a su lado y le dijo en voz baja.

-Llévasela a Voldemort lo más rápido posible, o cuando regreses me encargaré de torturarte hasta que no te salgan plumas nuevamente-dichas esas palabras la lechuza voló, tan rápido como nunca se había visto volar a una lechuza.

La sombra tocó con su varita algunas piedras de la muralla y esperó a que terminara el hechizo, cuando estuvo completo empezó a entonar una melodía y se alejó del lugar, silbando libremente.

En las piedras marcadas por la ssombra se podía leer: _"El verdadero heredero de Slytherin viene, y esta vez los matará a todos. Empezando por Potter y los que traicionaron a sus familias"_

**Continuará...**

**Notas de Narya: ** Bueno, esa fue la 9º parte de esta serie. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y realmente me agradaría que me mandar un review diciéndome si les gusto.

Las canciones de hoy son: La primera, Miss You, Love de Silverchair; la segunda Hero, que es de la banda sonora de Spider Man, cantada por Josey Scott y Chad Kroeger. ¿Nunca has pensado que el tipo de NickelBack se parece mucho a las imagenes que ponen de Jesús? y la tercera canción es 4 Walls de Staind. No es mi favorita, pero calzaba ^.~

Quizás no fue sexo propiamente tal, pero masturbación entre dos ya pasa a ser sexo ¿no? O si no, ¿Dónde quedan las lesbianas? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aun cuando por ESE pedazo de capítulo se hizo más largo de lo normal.

Ah!, La respuesta los reviews del capítulo pasado:

**PiRRa: **Bueno, no tengo ningún truco en especial, solo pienso en lo que sería bien dramático para la historia, creo... o en lo primero que se me ocurra, la verdad es que escribo como si leyera un libro, nunca sé lo que viene proximamente **Anar:** Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por escribir, espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo. **May Potter:** *^^* Dios, decir que el capitulo fue sublime es mucho ¿no? Jamás pensaría eso de mis fics, normalmente los trato bien mal -_-U. Gracias por tus palabras, alientan a seguir con este fraude que se llama escritura. **Äkïkö:** No te preocupes, aun queda un poco de fic, y faltan sus semanas para que termine. Jo! Gracias por todo lo que dijiste, debo volver a decir que me suben el autoestima, me van a terminar malcriando! Una vampireza más, es verdad que nadie más parece serlo, al menos sé que no estoy tan sola, snif* Gracias por el review ^^. **Lina Saotome: **Es una verdadera lástima que no te metas mucho a la red, he podido ver que estás por todos los fics ^^. Bueno, aquí lo continué, espero que te haya gustado. **Lucil: **Jeje, Sorry por dejarte picada, pero estoy segura que esa es la gracia, no? Como puedes ver, Harry no pasó mucho tiempo en la enfermería, al menos no demasiado, porque? se sabrá en el próximo capí. La respuesta de Ron y Hermione fue respondida en el fic, porque Remus no vino (aparte de que lo tenia raptado) tambien fue respondido. Las otras preguntas no tienen respuesta aún. Pero ya se sabrá ¡Sigue haciendo preguntas!, ¿he dicho ya que me encantan? **Dark Maria: **Jo! estás pidiendo que te revele lo que se explicará en el próximo capítulo! Espera a que llegue ese capí, ok? que o si no me quedo sin historia ^^U. No me maaaateeeees! si ya actualicé, no? Ahora tendrás que esperar a que escriba el próximo capítulo ^^U.. 

Que tengan un buen día!

Atte, Narya.

PD: **¡¡¡Dejenme un review!!!** PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS


	10. Invasores

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

Pieza Décima: Invasores.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, apenas acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la habitación. Con el ligero calor de las brasas en la chimenea logró distinguir y recordar donde estaba. Palpó la cama en busca de su varita y con ella aumentó el fuego. Miró a su lado y vio con sorpresa que no estaba solo. 

Harry.

Acarició el pelo color azabache de su compañero y sonrió ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Aún no podía creer que todo eso había ocurrido solo momentos después de que se habían atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos. Aún no podía creer, completamente, que Harry sentía lo mismo. 

Aun no sabía en qué momento exacto se había enamorado del chico, pero no importaba. Solo sabía que de alguna forma el hombre frente a él le había robado el corazón. Quizás el momento en que Harry se ofreció a salvarlo fue el instante en que esa emoción se gatilló, no lo sabía.

Harry se movió un poco en sueños y pestañeó un par de veces. Luego abrió sus ojos, solo para mirarle directamente a los de él. Salió de su ensueño y pasó una mano por la mejilla de Draco, murmurando.

-Por favor que este no sea otro sueño.

-No lo es, Harry-dijo Draco-. O al menos eso espero.

Harry le miró y lanzó una pequeña risita. Le abrazó con fuerza y ocultó su rostro en el espacio junto a su cuello. Respiró el suave aroma a vainilla en el cuerpo del Draco, acarició su blanco cabello y trató de aguantar las ganas de correr.

-Sabes que esto es muy difícil para mí, ¿Cierto?-murmuró Harry, disfrutando de cada uno de los escalofríos que su aliento producía en el cuerpo en su brazos-. No tienes idea cuanto me costó controlarme para no saltar sobre tí desde ese beso.

Y eso era verdad. Desde el momento en que Draco le había besado Harry había empezado a soñar con más y desear más con cada segundo. Le veía y lo único que podía pensar era en sus sueños más húmedos haciéndose realidad, y sabía que no podía más que contenerse porque Draco jamás sería de él, era demasiado peligroso. Ya se había acostumbrado a la idea.

-Harry-dijo Draco sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿Cómo hiciste para protegernos ayer, cuando estabas como lobo?-dijo tratando de parecer lo menos brusco posible, pateándose a sí mismo por recordarle a Harry su actual naturaleza.

Harry cayó un momento, tratando de imaginar qué había pasado la noche anterior, tratando de recordar algo de su primera noche como lobo, pero ningún recuerdo vino a la mente más que su conversación con Remus y Dumbledore en la enfermería.

-Según Dumbledore no era yo quién lo hacía-dijo Harry después de cayar durante un rato. Miró a Draco a los ojos y al ver su incomprensión respondió con una explicación más larga-. Durante esos momentos yo no era más que un lobo, mi mente estaba perdida por completo y no tengo recuerdo de nada de eso. Si los protegí durante la noche no fue mi mente la que ordenó a mi cuerpo hacerlo, fue el lobo dentro de mí que obligó a mi cuerpo a luchar contra lo que les pudiera hacer daño-mientras decía esto Harry dejó de abrazar a Draco y volvió a recostarse, aún con los brazos de Draco alrededor de él. Eso era reconfortante, de alguna forma no le costaba tanto hablar cuando Draco lo mantenía abrazado-. Según Remus, los lobos protegen a sus jaurías y familias con su vida, y ustedes vienen siendo mi familia. Eso parece que fue lo que me obligó a protegerlos.

Draco cayó un momento, observando la silueta de Harry y sus facciones finas. Pasó una mano por su pelo, cuidando de mirarlo siempre a los ojos. Había escuchado cada una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, y estaba contento y halagado por lo que ellas implicaban. Harry le consideraba uno más de su familia. Acarició con cariño el pequeño mechón de pelo blanco que había escondido entre los cabellos negros de Harry, recordaba la forma que Harry tenía una vez llegada la luna llena. Debía decir que Harry era un lobo hermoso cuando estaba transformado.

-¿Draco?-preguntó Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Dime.

-Odio traer esto a tema, pero... Dumbledore me dijo que hay un espía en el colegio.

-¿Un espía de Voldemort?-preguntó Draco asombrado.

-¿De quién más?

-Oh, está bien, pregunta estúpida. Sigue contando.

-No hay nada más que contar, excepto que no tienen idea de quién se trata-dijo Harry.

-Está bien-dijo Draco-. No dejaremos que se enteren de tu enfermedad, no dejaremos que nada te pase.

Atrajo a Harry hacía sí mismo y le abrazó con fuerza. No dejaría que a Harry le pasara nada, no ahora, no nunca. Por fin había logrado tenerle como había soñado desde hace tantos días, no dejaría que se lo arrebataran ahora, primero pasaban por su cadaver.

-¿Cómo le contaremos a Ron y Hermione?-preguntó Harry de pronto.

-No lo sé-dijo Draco, luego, casi en un susurro dijo-. Siempre podemos ir y decirles, quizás comprendan.

_Quizás comprendan._ Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Harry. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado en lo imposible que era que sus amigos comprendieran sobre su estado, y se había llevado una sorpresa enorme con respecto a eso. No era que no le hubiese alegrado, todo lo contrario, se había sentido completamente bien, como si una gran peso se levantara de su corazón. El día en que Ron le había encontrado en esa misma habitación y le había dicho que pasara lo que pasara él seguiría siendo su hermano, no había pasado lo mismo. Ese día la impresión de que Ron sabía solo le hizo temer más de la posibilidad de que alguien los atacara. O de que él mismo los atacara. Había sido por eso que le había borrado la memoria, y era por eso que lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario. Pero ya eran muchos los que sabían su secreto, no podía hacer nada más que rezar porque no se les escapara frente a al traidor.

_Quize mentir y aqui estoy_

_Quize no ser quien soy_

_Quize volar con mis sueños, _

_Pero tu silueta lo desbarató_

_Hace mil años tal vez, _

_Yo habría sido tu rey_

_Luchar con muchos dragones _

_Y desde mi trono hacerte el amor_

_Dime donde quedó _

_Ese extraño poder_

_De entrar por una ventana _

_Y nunca salirte de mi corazón_

La sala común estaba extrañamente tranquila esa noche. Seamus, que no se acostaría temprano ni para salvar su vida, se había ido a beber con unos amigos de Hufflepuff, y había arrastrado a Dean con él; Ginny estaba leyendo historietas junto a la chimenea y Neville estudiaba con Hermione para un examen de Pociones. Harry y Ron jugaban el cuarto juego de ajedrez de la noche, y aunque estaban sorprendidos por la tranquilidad del lugar no dijeron nada para no dejar de concentrarse en el juego. Draco simplemente les miraba jugar sentado en una silla, pensando en que movimiento tomaría Voldemort en el minuto siguiente.

Durante el día había corrido el rumor de una pintura en las mazmorras, y como todos los alumnos Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione corrierron a verla en cuanto tuvieron tiempo. Fue impresión de todos que esa pintura se refería a Draco, por lo tanto decidieron que mantendrían los ojos abiertos por cualquier cosa que le pasara a los dos chicos, y aunque esto incomodaba un poco a los susodichos se mostraron alegres de ser tan protegidos por sus amigos. Aún cuando eso les quitara privacidad.

Harry saltó en su asiento y miró en dirección a la puerta, completamente asustado de algo que venía. No sabía qué era, pero sabía que algo venía en dirección a ellos. 

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?-preguntó Ron, preocupado.

-Alguien viene-dijo Harry, siempre mirando a la puerta.

Un sonido muy fuerte despertó al resto de su pequeño letargo junto a la chimenea y les obligó a mirar a la entrada, donde Seamus recuperaba el aliento con las manos en las rodillas y la cara roja como un tomate. Cuando hubo encontrado las palabras que no podía articular y cuando el aire volvió a entrar a sus pulmones, los sacudió a todos con una de las peores noticias que habrían de recibir en mucho tiempo, y que solo traería noticias peores en el futuro.

-El castillo fue invadido... Hay mortífagos en... el gran salón y tie... tienen a a los primeros años de rehén.

Harry no alcanzó a dejar que terminara su frase antes de salir corriendo por el agujero del retrato. No estaba completamente conciente de que Ron, Hermione y Draco le seguían, pero estaba completamente conciente de que algo horrible iba a pasar esa noche y no pretendía dejar que sucediera.

Bajó las escaleras del castillo a una velocidad que podría haberle roto el cuello a cualquiera, pero no se preocupaba de eso. Tampoco se preocupaba de que sus amigos se habían quedado atrás casi dos pisos. Había algo que le molestaba, una angustuia que crecía en su corazón y que se hacía más grande conforme se acercaba al gran salón. Trató de pensar en un momento de su vida en que su respiración hubiese estado tan agitada, en que sus músculos estuvieran más dispuestos que su mente a golpear a alguien, o en que simplemente su corazón había latido con tanta fuerza. Y aunque le recordaba mucho a la adrenalina que sentía al jugar Quidditch, nada, _nada_ podía igual la sensación de vértigo y angustia que sentía en el momento.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada del gran salón, solo para escuchar los sollozos de los niños en el salón. Espero un momento y trató de calmarse. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta una mano le impidió seguir con su cometido. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba, y con sorpresa descubrió a una chica, rubia de ojos azules, con la bufanda de Hufflepuff sobre su cuello y una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

-No entres allí, está lleno de mortífagos-le dijo, mirándolo casi con miedo.

-Tengo que entrar, alguien tiene que detenerlos-exclamó Harry en un susurro.

-Y quien dijo que debes ser tú quién debe hacerlo. Los profesores mandaron a llamar aurors. Están por llegar, ellos los detendrán-le dijo la chica. Tenía expresión de miedo, pero aún así su testarudez le impedía dejar a Harry entrar a esa habitación así como así-. Nadie dijo que porque venciste al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado debes tratar de matarte cada vez que tienes la oportunidad. Deja que los otros sean quienes peleen ahora, aunque sea solo ahora.

Harry le miró y por un momento sintió que la chica estaba siendo sincera y tenía algo de razón. Esta no era necesariamente su batalla. No debía ser él quién salvara el día, no era su trabajo. El solo era un estudiante, tratando de ser tan normal como el resto del mundo. Por un momento le pareció que la chica le comprendía. Aunque hubo algo que le hizo cambiar de idea.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó con curiosidad. La chica se vio algo sorprendida del cambio de actitud, pero respondió de todos modos, mirándole extrañada.

-Susan, Susan Bones, soy de Hufflepuff, voy un año abajo de ti-dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa y extrañada.

-Bueno, Susan Bones, escúchame bien cuando te digo esto. Yo no peleo por tratar de matarme, sino porque hay gente que necesita ayuda, y aún sino estás seguro de que puedes dársela, estarás seguro de que al menos hiciste algo por ayudar. De que al menos trataste de ayudar, y que trataste dando todo lo que tenías. 

La chica lucía extrañada, obviamente jamás dandose cuenta de las palabras que Harry había dicho. Sus ojos se movían entre Harry y la puerta que los separaba de un salón repleto de niños desolados. Ella seguía sintiendo que no había razón para dejar en manos de otro adolescente las vidas de tantos niños, que debían esperar a los Aurors, pero podía ver algo de razón en las palabras de Harry. Y sobretodo sabía que por mucho que tratara de convencerlo jamás podría lograr hacerlo desistir de su idea de entrar al salón.

-Está bien, entrarás, eso lo tengo claro. Pero no dejaré que entres solo y te arriesgues aún más a que te maten. Yo entraré contigo-dijo Susan, con vehemencia.

-¡Así se habla, ese es el espíritu justo de Hufflepuff que quería ver!-exclamó Harry. En ese mismo momento decidió terminar la conversación y abrió la puerta, empujándola con su cuerpo para poder arrastrar el peso muerto de la madera. Entró a la habitación trastabillando, mirando alrededor y analizando un poco de la situación.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-preguntó Susan, detrás de él, abrazada a su brazo mientras miraba a todas partes con miedo. 

-No, pero ya daremos con algo-le sonrió Harry.

-Tu te das cuenta de que hay cerca de treinta mortífagos mirándonos en este momento y que basta con dos para que estemos muertos, ¿cierto, Harry?-preguntó Susan, realmente asustada.

Harry miró en la habitación y sonrió a los mortífagos que le miraban. Aún peor que como había dicho Susan había más de treinta mortífagos en el lugar, pero afortunadamente Voldemort no estaba entre ellos. Retrocedió llevando a la chica con él, saludó a los mortífagos que les miraban asombrados y con una sonrisa desapareció cerrando las puertas tras él y Susan.

-¿¡Y ahora qué hacemos!?-le gritó Susan histérica.

-Ahora corremos-dijo Harry tomándola de una mano y corriendo lo más lejos del gran salón como le fue posible con Susan quejándose de lo rápido que iba y de esa estupidez que había cometido. 

-¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez!? ¡Podrías habernos matado! ¡Ahora nos matarás cuando caigamos de una escalera por correr tan rápido! ¡Se supone que los Gryffindors son valientes, no descabelladamente estúpidos!-le gritaba.

-¡Cállate de una vez, mujer!-le dijo Harry-¡Si te cuesta correr yo te llevo, pero cállate, por favor!-Harry tomó a Susan por debajo de las rodillas y la alzó hasta tenerla apoyada en su estómago, por sobre su hombro. Siguió corriendo, a la mitad del camino entró en una habitación y bajó a Susan, que si bien se había callado estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Está bien, sabemos que hay cerca de cincuenta mortífagos en el salón, alcancé a contar 56 chicos de primero. Obviamente no podemos hacer nada dos contra cincuenta, así que hay que buscar refuerzos donde podamos. En el camino de la Torre de Gryffindor al gran salón no recuerdo haber visto a ningún mortífago montando guardia, pero no sé en las otras salas comunes-dijo Harry mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, hablando rápido a medida que pensaba en lo que iba a hacer después-. Necesitamos refuerzos, más gente que le haga frente a los mortífagos, y en vista de que la mayoría de los profesores estaba desmayados en el salón, y supongo que el resto estaba en el ministerio por lo de los aurors, solo nos tenemos a nosotros para defender el lugar-miró a Susan de pronto, esta se sorprendió y salió del ensimismamiento que le producía escuchar a Harry hablar-. ¿Susan, sabes dónde está la sala común de Ravenclaw?-La chica asintió-. Está bien, tú ve a tu sala común y trata de reunir el mayor grupo de gente que quiera pelear, después ve a la sala común de Ravenclaw y espérame allí. Yo iré a buscar a los de Gryffindor y los llevaré allá. Juntos convenceremos a los de Ravenclaw.

-¿Y Slytherin?-preguntó Susan luego de un rato de silencio.

-Pediré a Draco que se arriesgue a ver si hay alguien en su sala común, pero lo dudo. Lo más probable es que todos estén en el salón, encapuchados y amenazando de muerte a unos pobres niños de 11 años-dijo Harry, mirando por la ventana de la habitación la tranquila noche de luna menguante. 

-Harry, eso es muy discriminatorio de tu parte-dijo Susan después de mirarlo un rato-. Que sean de Slytherin no significa que sean mortífagos.-Harry miró a Susan, y luego de pensarlo un momento dijo:

-Susan, hay que aceptarlo. Al menos tres cuartos de los alumnos de Slytherin lo son porque sus padres, en forma de honrar a Voldemort los han educado para que sean unos perfectos Slytherin y por tanto perfectos mortífagos. Según lo que sé al menos hay 30 chicos de Slytherin que están siendo entrenados para conventirse en mortífagos este año...-sus palabras fueron cortadas por un fuerte viento que azotó contra la ventana. 

Ambos corrieron a la ventana, para ver de qué se trataba tanto ruido y viento. Sorprendidos vieron como un pequeño grupo de mortífagos lanzaba hechizos contra las ventanas protegidas de Hogwarts, no solo en su ventan sino que en todas las que habían por ese pedazo del castillo.

-Debemos salir de aquí pronto. No saben en qué habitación estamos, así que quizás tengamos suerte y logremos escapar-Harry tomó a Susan nuevamente y la puso sobre su hombro. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo por los pasillos del colegio, aprovechando las sombras nocturnas para ocultarse de la vista de ojos inadecuados. 

Casi en el tercer piso, a solo dos pisos de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ambos chocaron con un gran algo transparente que les tapaba el paso. Susan, que estaba más alta cayó al suelo, dando un grito ahogado por la mano de Harry que rápidamente le evitó llamar la atención de esa manera. Miró a su pierna y tratando de moverla sintió el dolor de mil cuchillos que la atravezaban.

-Creo que me rompí la pierna, Harry-pero Harry no le estaba poniendo atención. Su mente estaba fija en tratar de averiguar qué les estaba impidiendo pasar, era como una pared, pero no lo creía posible. Volteó a mirar y algo dentro de él le dijo que los mortífagos habían entrado por la ventana rota, e invadían esa zona del castillo. Obviamente llegarían muy pronto allí. Necesitaban salir del lugar lo más pronto posible, pero con lo que fuese que les tapaba el paso allí, eso sería imposible. No quedaba más que esperar un milagro y rogar a Dios que esa no fuera su hora final.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de Narya: ** Bueno, esa fue la 10º parte de esta serie. Sé que fue algo corta, pero espero que no les haya molestado demasiado.

Ocuparé este espacio para hacer un poco de publicidad. Hay un nuevo grupo Yahoo! en internet, que es mío y quiero compartir con ustedes. Es un grupo de Fanfics y Fanarts de Harry Potter y pensé que les gustaría saber de su existencia. Necesita nuevos miembros, porque de momento solo hay 3... -_-U. Pero vayan, unánse al grupo y envíen cada cosa que se les ocurra (desde fics a dibujos, pasando por montajes y poemas y voces de los actores y lo que se les ocurra). La dirección es:

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fanficsarthp/

La canción de este capítulo es "Sigues dando vueltas" de La Rue Morgue. Es muy linda, quizás podrían bajarla y darle algún placer al antiguo grupo que la canta.

Ah!, La respuesta los reviews del capítulo pasado:

**Claw: **Bueno, espero que este fic te guste aunque no sea Sev/Lucius o Mi Remus y Sirius, pero bueh... que disfrutes los capítulos, es lo único que espero. **Lina Saotome:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, pues... el capítulo y la parte lime o lemon esa. Sobre tus dudas del traidor, obviamente no te voy a decir quién es, porque arruinaría la historia, pero te daré una pista. No es Sybill Trelawney. Gracias por tus felicidades. (Si sé que Remus is perfect, y ultimamente le he encontrado demasiados puntos buenos a Snape) **May Potter:** Jejeje, quizás haya sonado algo falsa la conversa, y quizás se hayan querido acostar juntos de inmediato, pero toma en cuenta las siguientes cosas: 1) Normalmente cuando uno va a explicar algo muy importante se forma TOOOOODA una idea de lo que va a hacer, de repente no resulta claro. 2) Harry es un lobo, y el primer beso con Draco lo había dejado... Caliente, por decirlo así. Es comprensible que cuando tuvo las manos sobre él nuevamente lo único que quería era saciar sus instintos, no? De todas formas me gusta que te guste, sigue leyendolo ^^. **PiRRa:** La identidad de S, quedará en secreto hasta un próximo capítulo, hasta el momento en que S hable con Voldemort, obviamente Voldemort no va a hablar con S diciendole "Hey S, como te ha ido por Hogwarts?". Y no te preocupes, aun falta su poco para el final ^.~* **Diana Vite:** Gracias por el review (cuidado con apretar muchas veces el botoncito que se repite ^^), y ojala que a Akiko le haya gustado ser respondida. Espero no perder el ánimo también, a mi menos que a nadie le gustaría eso. **Äkïkö:** Jejeje, un problemita kon las k's tenías en el review, ah?. Bueno, no importa. A las 3:00 am estará bien la tazita esa. Solo dime kuando y donde ^^. Espero ke esta vez también haya ledado en lo mejor. Y una pista sobre S. S, no es de S-pía (pronuncíen la s, entenderán el chiste fome así ^^U). **Aspy:** Gracias por todas esas palabras sobre el fic. Y ya ves, aquí lo continué. **Bad Boy:** Jajaja! me entretiene demasiado leer tus reviews, sabes? Son mis chistos, con histeria y todo ^^* Eeeh, sobre si soy una bruja, se podría decir que en cierta forma sí. El título del capi lo puse pensando en que Draco mordería a Harry si se alejaba, es solo que solo yo comprendí eso ^^U. A que venía lo de los espejos?. bueno, eso, gracias por leer. Y gracias por que te guste la historia ^^. **Lilain Malfoy:** Gracias por tus palabras sobre el fic, y gracias por decir eso de que no se nota tanto eso de uno de la pareja mujer y el otro hombre, porque realmente no quería que pasara lo que en el resto, simplemente odio que pase eso. Lo odio tanto como odio eso de "Harry y yo somos almas gemelas, o Draco y yo estamos unidos por un vínculo irrompible que nos hace más fuertes que el resto". **Anar:** Lo siento por la tardanza, pero es que me dio lata escribir y bueno... estuve enferma (39º y medio de fiebre durante cinco días! agradezcan que no estoy muerta!) y tuve muchas tareas en el colegio. Pero ya está el capí, espero que te haya gustado. Y gracias por tus palabras sobre el capi anterior.

Diez reviews! me voy a volver loca! No puedo creer que tenga tantos. Ok, algunos se repitieron, pero esos no los conté ^^. 

Que tengan un buen día!

Atte, Narya.

PD: **¡¡¡Dejenme un review!!!** PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS

PD2: háganse miembros del grupo de Fanfics y Fanarts de HP: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fanficsarthp/


	11. Introduciendo a Sylphid

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

Pieza Undécima: Introduciendo a Sylphid.

Lo primero que hizo, al despertar de su inconciencia, fue llevarse la mano a su adolorida cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, y no con demasiada sorpresa descubrió que no sabía en dónde se encontraba, no reconocía el lugar, aunque el ambiente frío y lúgubre le recordara las mazmorras del colegio. A su lado alguien se movía ligeramente, se giró, con miedo a quién podría ser, y se encontró con un par de ojos negros que le miraban fijamente. 

-Al fin despiertas-dijo la grave voz de Snape.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó, tratando de no poner atención a la molestia que emanaba el tono en que el profesor de Pociones decía las cosas.

-En algún tipo de mazmorras, encerrados por un gran número de hechizos y sin varita-dijo Snape mirando a la puerta-. Aunque si te refieres al lugar geográfico, me temo que en el estruendoso viaje, desde que nos golpearon hasta dejarnos inconcientes y nos encerraron aquí, no puse la suficiente atención como para fijarme, para la próxima trataré de estar más despierto.

-No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico, Severus-respondió él, mientras sentía que alguien se acercaba lentamente, pero con los pasos demasiado lentos y seguros como para ser alguien que los fuese a rescatar. 

-¡Vamos, estoy aburrido, en una habitación de a penas 3 metros cuadrados encerrado con un maldito licántropo, no me puedes pedir que no sea sarcástico!-le gritó Snape-¡Me arruinarás toda la entretención, Lupin!

La puerta se abrió, y una luz tenue entró junto con un encapuchado de al menos dos metros. El desconocido les hizo levantarse con un hechizo y les inspeccionó el cuerpo entero con unos fieros ojos azules. 

-Irán a ver a Lord Voldemort-dijo el mortífago-, y se comportarán bien, nada de insolencias, nada de reclamos, y nada de valentía estúpida._ ¡Crucio!._

Tanto Lupin como Snape cayeron al suelo, gritando con el dolor producido por el hechizo. Para Severus, que ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado a esto, fue tal y como la primera vez. Nada podía hacer que te acostumbraras a un cruciatus, ni siquiera años de recirbirlo diariamente. Para Lupin que, si bien lo había recibido algunas veces en el pasado, el dolor fue comparable con la peor de sus transformaciones. El dolor era desgarrante, y lo único que quería era morir. _Por favor, que alguien nos ayude_. Fue casi lo único que podía pensar. De alguna forma rogaba en su mente, que alguien pudiera responder a ese pequeño ruego. Dejó escapar un aullido, sin dejar de pedir ayuda en su mente. Aullar no era algo que normalmente hiciera mientras era humano, pero el dolor no le hizo preocuparse de eso. Aulló nuevamente, y apoyó sus manos en el suelo húmedo de la mazmorra que era su cárcel y dejó que el dolor pasara rápido por su cuerpo. Si no sacaba nada más que más dolor combatiéndolo, no lo combatiría.

_A dormir, a dormir con tus amargos sueños_

_A dormir, a dormir con dulces pesadillas_

_A dormir, a dormir con los ojos abiertos_

_A dormir, a dormir con temores eternos_

_A dormir, aunque no tengas sueño_

_A dormir, crecerás a pequeño_

_A dormir, a dormir para no despertar._

Harry sintió como la tela de algo caía sobre él y de pronto lo comprendió todo. La capa de su padre cubrió su cabeza y la de Susan y bajo ella se encontró con los rostros preocupados de sus amigos de Gryffindor. 

-¡Harry! ¡Que gusto verte bien!-fue la reacción de Hermione, que se tiró a su cuello y le abrazó con fuerza.

Abrazó a Hermione con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar notar que a su lado, Draco levantaba a Susan y le miraba como si realmente deseara hablar con él o gritarle muy fuerte. 

-Debemos salir de aquí, los mortífagos vienen por el pasillo, nos encontrarán si no nos escondemos.

Abrigados por la capa el grupo corrió a esconderse en una de las habitaciones secretas más cercanas, detrás del cuadro de un ermitaño con una lámpara en la mano. Cuando todos estuvieron tras el pequeño corredor escondido por la pintura Harry pudo explicar la situación con lujo de detalles. Les contó desde el momento en que salió de la sala común hasta que chocó con ellos en el pasillo, ellos en respuesta le contaron su parte de la historia.

-Te salimos siguiendo, Harry, pero eres muy rápido-dijo Draco, mientras se apoyaba en la muralla con los brazos cruzados frnete al pecho.

-Seamus nos alcanzó y nos dijo que lo único que íbamos a lograr era que te atraparan a tí y nos atraparan a nosotros-dijo Ron-. Así que fuimos al dormitorio sacamos tu capa y nos la pusimos, juntamos a todos los que se atrevieron de la sala común y salimos a buscarlos. 

-Tuvimos que hacerle un hechizo a la capa para que todos pudiesemos estar bajo ella, y en eso nos demoramos mucho-dijo Hermione-. No encontrabamos un hechizo que pudiera hacer que todos cupieramos bajo ella, fue Neville el que la encontró.

-¿Escucharon eso?-preguntó Harry de pronto, interrumpiendo las palabras de Hermione.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron todos muy atentos.

-Un aullido-dijo Harry, poniendo toda su atención en sus alrededores. Todos se quedaron cayados, peromitiendo que Harry escuchara muy bien todo a su alrededor. De pronto una voz explotó en su cabeza, _Por favor, que alguien nos ayude. _Un nuevo aullido inundó su cabeza y Harry comprendió todo al fin.-¿Lo escucharon?

-No escuché nada, Harry-dijo Seamus, aún sosteniendo la capa entre sus manos.

-Era la voz de Remus. Estaba pidiendo ayuda... para él y alguien más-dijo Harry, de pronto sintiéndose cansado.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarle entonces-dijo Susan, preocupada aunque no sabía de quién estaban hablando.

-No estaba en el Gran Salón. Los mortífagos se lo deben haber llevado a otra parte-dijo Harry, pasando las manos por su pelo, preocupado y conciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Desde que el aullido había entrado en su cabeza, se sentía más conciente de las cosas. Sentía los sonidos, los ololres, todo amplificado, y era como estar en una habitación donde el volumen de la conversación era demasiado grande. Le hacía sentirse mareado. No se sentía bien, la habitación daba vueltas, las caras de sus amigos danzaban frente a sus ojos y sus voces producían un extraño eco en su cerebro. Apoyó una mano en la murallla y cerró los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a las sensaciones.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-escuchó la voz de Draco, lejana, como si se encontrara al otro lado de una cortina de humo. Su visión se nubló. Se limpió los lentes y pasó sus manos por sus ojos, tratando de hacerlos funcionar bien.

-Solo algo mareado, no es nada.

-¿Estás seguro?-repitió preocupado.

-¡Sí, estoy seguro!-dijo Harry un poco más alto de lo que pensaba hacerlo-. Solo déjame tranquilo.

-Harry, hemos decidido quienes irán a las salas comunes por ayuda-informó Hermione, quien aunque le miraba preocupada se había callado sus preguntas-. Dean, Ron y Ginny irán a Ravenclaw, Neville, Susan y yo iremos a Hufflepuff. Tu y Draco irán a convencer a los pocos Slytherin. No podemos perder tiempo. Nos juntaremos dentro de 45 minutos en este mismo salón. 

_Debo tomar el odio_

_como a un rival_

_debe temblar mi rostro hasta gritar_

_como huracán _

_debo silbar y creer que aullenta el mal_

_y no confesar_

_que siempre el viento vuelve en mi rostro pasos_

_mis pasos_

_debo tomar los hechos_

_con ambas manos_

_que siempre el viento vuelve_

_en mi rostro pasos_

_el aire de tu voz soy yo_

_no puedes desafiar_

_ya has sido dos_

_debes sangrar y ver el fin_

Severus Snape y Remus Lupin fueron llevados ante Lord Voldemort. Tal y como muchos otros cayeron en sus rodillas ante ellos, pero las circunstancias que marcaban su presencia allí eran diferentes y desconocidas para ellos. 

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí-dijo Voldemort, una risa maquiavélica en su semblante.-Si no es el hombre-lobo y el traidor.-Severus escuchó esas palabras con miedo. Hasta donde él sabía Voldemort no sospechaba de su conección con Albus, pero ahora había pruebas de lo contrairio y realmente no quería tratar de imaginar lo que sucedería con él.

-Todos sabemos que hace el licántropo aquí, por lo tanto no hay necesidad de hablar, pero tú Severus...- dijo Voldemort, levantándose de su trono y caminando hasta donde el profesor de pociones se encontraba, le levantó el rostro con su mano y estando sus frentes a solo unos centimetros, le dijo:- Jamás pensé que tú me ibas a traicionar, Severus. Así que te daré una oportunidad para demostrarme que aún eres leal-luego, mirando hacia una puerta cerrada, resguardada por dos mortífagos dijo:-Tráiganla.

La mujer que entró con los mortífagos era lo que se podría decir como una más de las multiples mujeres dentro del lugar. Túnicas desgarradas y sucias de sangre y barro, zonas moradas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, mordidas de hombres lujuriosos y marcas de violación y tortura. Como todas las demás.

Todas estaban allí por la misma razón, o por razones exageradamente parecidas. Desafiar al señor oscuro en alguna u otra forma significaba para todos un gran sufrimiento. No era que todas los prisioneros del lugar fueran mujeres, solo que ellas eran llevadas ante Lord Voldemort con más frecuencia. Para diversos fines.

De todas formas, la mujer que entró por esa puerta atada de manos y pies como muchas otras lo habían hecho antes, era alguien a quien Severus conocía tan bien como a una hija. Tan bien como a la hermana de su ahijado que era. Una mujer ya de veinticinco años, cabello rubio platinado que caía por sobre sus hombros, hasta su cintura; una mirada fija e insolente, en unos ojos negros como los propios; labios rojo sangre y una sonrisa orgullosa plasmada en ellos. Era de cuerpo alto y fino, pechos redondos y cintura estrecha, cadera ancha y piernas delgadas, brazos fuertes y rostro ovalado. Como toda Malfoy.

-Sí, Severus, es ella. Sylphid Malfoy. Seguro que la recuerdas, ¿no?. La hija descarriada de Lucius Malfoy. Su padre nos la entregó amablemente hace unos días para que dispucieramos de ella como consideraramos necesario... y en vista de que sus faltas contra nosotros han sido hasta el punto más profundo la única pena que merece ser contemplada es la de la muerte. Viendo que ya ha sido torturada lo suficiente, te daré el honor de ser tú quien imparta este juicio. Tú deberás matar a la única hija mujer de Lucius Malfoy, traidora a nuestra estirpe o sufrirás de su mismo castigo a nuestras manos. Es tú decisión. Debes mostrarnos dónde reposa tu lealtad.

Voldemort le miró fijamente, y le pasó la varita de uno de los mortífagos con descuido. El señor Oscuro no era estúpido, jamás le daría a un prisionero su propia varita, sería como ofrecerle el poder para atacarle a gusto.

Severus tomó la varita entre sus dedos. Había solo dos opciones: 1) Matar a Sylphid y salir del lugar como otro de los traidores redimidos, pero aún trabajando para Dumbledore, o 2) Negarse a matar a la chica y salir del lugar, muerto después de largos sufrimientos, dejando al lado de Albus sin ningún espía en las filas de Voldemort. No había otra opción.

Alzó su varita y con cuidado, tratando de demostrar una crueldad mayor a la propia, pronunció las fatidicas palabras que le cargarían en la conciencia por el resto de sus días:

-Avada Kedabra.

El lugar entero se iluminó de verde con el poder del hechizo. Segundos después la chica cayó al suelo y todos esperaron espectantes lo que ocurriría. Severus, conciente de todos los ojos en el cuerpo de la chica tomó el momento para mirar al Señor Oscuro. Voldemort miraba satisfecho el cuerpo de la única mujer que los Malfoy habían tenido en años, y la única persona que quizás podría haber arruinado su ascenso al poder, pero obviamente Severus nada sabía de ello. El mortífago se había mostrado leal a su maestro, y aunque alguna vez se había dudado de él, la forma en la que no había vacilado en obedecer sus ordenes eran la única prueba de fidelidad que Voldemort requería. 

_Por la luz del Sol_

_se derriten mis alas_

_sólo encuentro en la oscuridad_

_lo que me une_

_con la ciudad de la furia_

_Me verás caer_

_como una flecha salvaje_

_me verás caer _

_entre vuelos fugaces_

-¿Harry?-preguntó Draco, al ver como el chico se tambaleaba y apoyaba contra la muralla constantemente. 

-¡Estoy bien, no pasa nada!-dijo Harry exasperado-¡Solo sigue caminando y llévame a tu maldita sala común!

Asustado por la violencia en las palabras de Harry, Draco siguió el resto del camino en silencio. No estaban lejos, y tenía miedo de que al llegar al lugar se encontraran con que todos sus compañeros estaban en el Gran Salón, como mortífagos más del montón; y tenía miedo, de que si no estaban allí, estuvieran esperando que los fueran a convencer para pelear y los atraparan en ese mismo lugar. Draco no tenía confianza en sus compañeros, no ahora que de alguna forma había logrado ver que realmente los intereses del resto jamás les preocuparon y que si podían salvar su cuello apuñalando en la espalda a un amigo lo harían. Y le dolía que fuese así, porque él era un Slytherin, y eso significaba que también había sido igual. 

-Temprano en la mañana-dijo Draco a un espacio de la muralla que escondía a su sala común. 

El espacio de pared se movió a un lado y Draco asomó su cabeza dentro, para asegurarse de que no hubiera algún loco con un hacha dentro del lugar. Al constatarse de la soledad del sitio hizo señas a Harry de que le siguiera. Entró en su sala común y miró atentamente a todos lados, temiendo que sus pensamientos se hubieran vuelto verdad. Harry aún no entraba. Draco sacó la cabeza por el mismo agujero, y miró a todas partes en busca de Harry. Le encontró sentado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y con una gruesa capa de sudor cubriéndole la frente.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Draco, arrodillándose a su lado y secándole el sudor de la frente con la manga de su túnica.

-Todo... da... vueltas-dijo Harry, entre cada respiración que daba. Su voz parecía quebrada, su garganta seca y apretada-. No... me siento... bien... ¡Cuidado!

Pero fue demasiado tarde para advertencias. En el momento en que Draco se giró a ver qué apuntaba Harry, lo único que vio fue un rayo de su blanca que le golpeaba en el pecho y una varita alzada que lo apuntaba. 

Cayó al suelo inconciente. 

El dueño de la varita miró a Harry fijamente y alzó su varita hacía él. Antes de lanzar el hechizo le dijo:

-Quiero verte sufrir, Potter, por eso te dejaré ver todo lo que ocurre, de aquí a que llegemos al gran Salón.

Lanzó un hechizo de palabras ininteligibles y unas cuerdas ataron el cuerpo de Harry, de cuello a tobillos, sin dejar un solo lugar a la vista más que su rostro y sus pies. Le hizo levitar, y junto con el cuerpo de Draco, que yacía levitando inconciente a su lado, le llevó por el camino que habían recorrido. 

Esta vez en dirección al Gran Salón.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de Narya: ** Bueno, esa fue la 11º parte de esta serie. Sé que tiene muchas fallas, como que está corta y que tardó mucho. Pero comprendanme: Estoy en periodo de exámenes y tengo que estudiar, aunque sea un poquito.

La canción de este capítulo es "A Dormir" (como pueden haberse dado cuenta facilmente) de De Saloon, la segunda es "Ver el Fin" de Lucybell (grupo chileno, muy dark, muy lindo) y la última es "Cuidad de la Furia" de Soda Stereo, hay una versión muy buena de Soda Stereo y Los Aterciopelados, esa es digna de bajarla.

Ah!, La respuesta los reviews del capítulo pasado:

**Sheila Riddle: **Claro que podemos ser amigas, y no sé si alguien te ha dicho ya como subir el fic pero lo que debes hacer es hacerte socia, registrarte, ir a Document Manager y subir la historia, ir a Create Story y poner todos los datos de tu historia, y luego, para subir capis vas a document manager, subes los capis, vas a edit story y subes los capitulos. **BGM:** Jo! no me odies! Si yo te di una probadita de este nuevo capítulo... Espero que te haya gustado ^^. Aunque tambien como que lo he dejado ahí, sin más. Jejeje, ya me conoces, yo soy así. **PiRRa:** Bueno, la respuesta de porque se demoraron tanto en bajar está respondida en el fic, así que si no la viste vuelve a leer el principio. Igual este capítulo fue un poquito más largo, pero solo un poco. Comprendanme, tengo una vida aparte de esto... -_-U. Aunque últimamente solo había pensado en esto... Bueno, cuidate. **May Potter:** Porqué tengo la impresión de que no eres la única que cree que Susan es "S"??? Qué les dije que les dio esa impresion??? No preocupes por tu paranoia, a todos nos viene de vez en cuando. ^^. **Äkïkö:** Lo de las Ks no me importa, es bastante chistoso ver como escribe la gente hoy en día ^.~* Lo de la taza de sangre esa, pues... no podría ser para algún tiempo en que esté menos ocupada? De repente se me fue el insomnio y tengo sueño a todas horas, así que bueh... Lo siento por tardarme tanto el capi anterior, pero... las cosas están duras, y la mente ya no trabaja como antes. 500 años pasan la cuenta. Susan Bones va en el año de Ginny. Creo que sale en el 2º libro... No lo recuerdo bien, lo leí hace mucho ya y no lo tengo porque lo pedí prestado. **Maria:** Respondiendo a tus preguntas: Yo creo que S si sabe de Harry, pero no aseguro nada. La de donde se quedó el grupito que iba tras Harry ya se respondió. Sobre eso de si les contarán a Ron y Mione y sobre si continuaré algún dia mis otros fics.... Eso habrá que verlo con el tiempo. 

Que la fuerte esté con ustedes.

Atte, Narya.

PD: **¡¡¡Dejenme un review!!!** PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS

PD2: háganse miembros del grupo de Fanfics y Fanarts de HP: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fanficsarthp/ (que no les importe que esté como para mayores de edad, metanse igual... si no tiene nada morboso dentro)


	12. Batalla perdida

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

Pieza Duodécima: Batalla perdida.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos ciertamente no encontró lo que esperaba ver. Lo primero que vio fue como un chico de primero caía al suelo, su boca sangrando y gritando de dolor. Sintió que algo se movía a su lado y vio como Harry peleaba con unas cuerdas que le tenían amarrado de cuerpo entero y una mordaza en su boca. Se volvió a girar, dándose cuenta que no tenía su varita, que también estaba atado como Harry y que su boca esta cubierta por una mordaza al igual que muchos otros en la habitación. Un mortífago avanzó hasta frente a él y dijo con voz lánguida y grave:

-Vaya, vaya. Conque la oveja negra de la familia al fin despierta-mientras las palabras salían de su boca, el mortífago pegó un puntapié a Draco, en la boca del estómago.

Cuando Draco logró recuperar el aliento nuevamente vió que alguien había detenido al mortífago de que le siguiera golpeando. Y aunque no sabía de quién se trataba, le estaba más que agradecido. 

-¡Estúpido! ¡Te dijeron que lo necesitabamos sin estropear!-dijo una voz femenina que a Draco le pareció extremadamente conocida. De alguna parte la había escuchado, aunque no sabía muy bien de donde. Probablemente en alguna reunión de los mortífagos en Malfoy Manor.-¡Ya lo has golpeado dos veces! Una vez más que lo hagas y te mataré ¿entiendes? No voy a arriesgar mi pellejo por tus ganas de sangre.

Un ruido llamó la atención de Harry y Draco y les hizo mirar hacia las puertas del gran salón. Un grupo de alumnos había entrado a la habitación, armados solo con sus varitas y su determinación por salvar al resto de los que habían presentes. Harry de alguna manera logró mantener su cabeza intacta durante esto, y a duras penas logró llevar a Draco, arrastrándolo con los pies, hasta un lugar donde creyó que podría estar seguro.

Draco miró a Harry, tratando de averiguar con los ojos qué demonios estaba haciendo. Pero no logró sacar nada en limpio, pues Harry se negó a mirar a Draco a los ojos. Cuando vio que Draco estaba lo mejor protegido que podía en un rincón escondido tras unos pilares de muralla, Harry trató de ponerse de pie apoyandose poco a poco en la muralla. Cuando logró estar de pie empezó a dar saltos hasta donde estaban los profesores. Draco le miró preocupado, tratando de decirle a traves del paño que cubría su boca, que volviera a donde estaba que no hiciera estupideces. Pero no era posible, así que Draco solo pudo quedarse mirando a Harry mientras este saltaba hacia los profesores.

Hubo un nuevo ruido que les llamó la atención a todos los presentes. Harry cayó al suelo por la sorpresa. Esta vez, por la otra puerta del Gran Salón entraron varios estudiantes más, entre ellos Hermione, Ron y la tal Susan Bones. Venían con un grupo de alumnos que parecían ser de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Todos armados con sus varitas, y mirando a todas partes, alertas del primer hechizo que tratara de llegarles. Los mortífagos no esperaron un momento, y en cuanto vieron de qué se trataba la batalla continuó. Quienes habían estado peleando antes se unieron a los recien llegados, y trataron de vencer a magos que estaban por sobre ellos, por muchos años de práctica.

Los ojos de Hermione se fueron directamente a Harry, quien trataba de ponerse de pie. Corrió hasta él, después de knockear a un mortífago de un golpe. Cuando llegó a su lado le quitó los encantamientos de las cuerdas y la mordaza.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? ¿Tienes tu varita aquí?-preguntó Hermione despues de ayudar a Harry a liberarse.

-Sí, está en mi bolsillo. No me la alcanzaron a quitar-dijo Harry efectivamente, sacándola.-Debermos ayudar a los profesores a liberarse, ellos podrán ayudar a pelear mejor.

-Está bien-dijo Hermione. Junto con Harry atravesaron en campo de batalla en el que se había transformado el Gran Salón. Apegados a las murallas para no ser atacados por la espalda. Concientes que debían apresurarse, porque lamentablemente los alumnos estaban cayendo uno a uno al suelo, como si fueran moscas. No necesariamente muertos, pero todos perdían la conciencia. Eso no estaba para nada bien.

Se acercaron donde estaban los profesores, y poco a poco empezaron a deshechizar a los profesores. La mayoría, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, se fue corriendo a pelear contra los mortífagos. Otros, como Madame Pomfrey y la profesora Sprout, decidieron que lo mejor era reanimar a aquellos que habían caído en batalla, y sanar a quienes tenían sus cuerpos heridos. Por sus mentes ya no se podría hacer nada.

Harry notó que ni Severus ni Remus estaban entre los profesores atados. Entonces a Remus se lo habían llevado a otro lugar, tenían que encontrarlo. 

Dumbledore le miraba atentamente, a todos sus movimientos. Harry le estaba desatando, y Dumbledore lo único que hacía era mirarle, tratando de encontrar los pensamientos que daban vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de Harry. Cuando estuvo completamente liberado Dumbledore puso su mano en la cabeza de Harry y le dijo:

-Harry, debes cuidarte. Salir de aquí. Esta es una batalla ganada gracias a tí y tus compañeros, pero si te llegaran a atrapar o matar aquí, la batalla la perderemos de inmediato. Vete, por favor-dijo Dumbledore, mirandole siempre a los ojos. Al ver que Harry se iba a negar, dijo:- O al menos, si no planeas irte hasta haber vencido, trata de cuidarte más a tí que al resto, no hagas sacrificios inútiles. Tu eres más importante que cualquiera en esta habitación.

-Profesor... yo...

-No digas nada, solo prométeme que lo harás-dijo Dumbledore, tratando de hacerle entender con la mirada de que cuando decía que no había nadie más importante que Harry en la habitación, también se refería a sí mismo. Harry no debía tener la idea de que Dumbledore era más importante que él para la causa del bien, eso sería un error en la visión del chico que podría traer demasiados problemas.

-Está bien, profesor, pero por favor, movámonos. Estando aquí quietos somos un blanco demasiado fácil-dijo Harry. 

Dumbledore solo miró al chico. No podría estar seguro la respuesta, pero Harry tenía razón. Eran un blanco fácil así, quietos en la mitad del salón. Se separó de Harry y empezó su propia batalla en el lugar.

Harry corrió hasta donde Draco se encontraba. No lo había olvidado en ningún momento. Siempre había estado con sus sentidos pendientes de que nada le fuera a pasar al chico. Al menos ahora podría liberarlo, de esa manera se podría proteger solo. Liberó a Draco se todos los hechizos que le ataban, y le abrazó con fuerza. 

-¡¿Qué demonios creías que hacías?!-decía Draco mientras le abrazaba de vuelta -¡Me tenías casi muerto de la preocupación, imbécil!

-Párate, no es momento para esto-decía Harry. Ayudó a Draco a ponerse de pie, le enderezó la ropa, buscó en los bolsillos de Draco su varita y se la entregó-. Vamos, tenemos unos cuantos mortífagos que apalear aquí.

En el momento en que Harry y Draco se separaron para poder pelear con tranquilidad Harry perdió toda conciencia que tenía del resto del mundo que le rodeaba. Toda su atención estaba completamente enfocada en los mortífagos que le rodeaban. Alzó su varita y se dispuso a enfrentarse al primer mortífago sin contrincante que encontrara.

Y encontrarlo no fue dificil. Cerca de la puerta del salón, un mortífago escapante. Con un solo hechizo impidió su huida. Corrió hasta donde este se encontraba y decidió que lo más simple sería dejar al mayor número de mortífagos inconcientes, cuidando de no matar a nadie en el intento. Matar a alguien sin querer podría significar en tiempo en Azkaban, y dejarlos escapar solo significaría que estos volverían a Voldemort. No podían volver, no debían. No cuando la posibiblidad de encerrarlos estaba allí, frente a sus ojos. 

-¡Rictusempra!-gritó Harry a otro mortífago que se le acercaba por un lado. Estaban saliendo por todas partes. Y ni siquiera habían podido liberar a los primeros años... aunque la verdad es que estarían más protegidos tal como estaban, atados en el piso. No podían permitir que porque los niños habían decidido jugar a los heroes perdieran la vida de seres inocentes. Ya los liberarían más tarde.

Harry se giró. Mirando a todo su alrededor. Buscando a algún mortífago que buscara batalla, algún hechizo que viniera hacia él, o a algún amigo que necesitara ayuda. Fue allí cuando lo vio. 

Dumbledore. 

El director se batía con dos mortífagos. Era un duelo desigual, pero de todas formas, el director iba ganando. O al menos eso parecía hasta el momento en que un haz de luz dio contra su espalda. Lo demás pasó como en cámara lenta. El director cayó al suelo, como un cuerpo blanco e inconciente. El mortífago que había disparado el rayo dió la voz de alerta de la muerte del director y como si eso hubiera gatillado una serie de movimientos en secuencia, las cosas empezaron a suceder. Todos los mortífagos que parecían haber perdido sus fuerzas en batalla se alimentaron del júbilo que les daba la muerte de Dumbledore, empezaron a cambiar las cosas, y la lucha se hizo cada vez más desigual. Los mortífagos, con rejuvenicidos ánimos, se batían a muerte contra un grupo de alumnos y profesores que aún estaban choqueados por la muerte de su director. 

Harry, al ver como caía el profesor al suelo, no había podido evitar que su cuerpo sufriera una especie de corto circuito. Cayó al suelo, de rodillas, con las manos delante de él. Siempre mirando el cuerpo inerte de quien había sido la persona en la que había siempre mirado con adoración, y a quien creía simplemente invencible. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser cierto que Dumbledore estaba muerto. No lo estaba, Dumbledore era invencible, el hechizo que le había caído no era un Avada Kedavra, el profesor solo estaba desmayado. Harry se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hasta el cuerpo frío del profesor en una carrera suicida.

Pero no logró llegar. 

En la mitad del camino, otra persona que corría, pero perpendicular a él, le atrapó y con fuerza le cargó hasta las puertas del salón. Harry trató de liberarse, luchó tanto con magia como con sus musculos. Pero le fue imposible. La misma persona que le había capturado le puso un hechizo de inmobilidad y le cargó, esta vez con menos problemas, hasta donde ya no había nadie con quien pelear. Harry, que ya no se podía mover, por fin puso ver a su captor. Era un mortífago. El mortífago se sacó su máscara, y miró a Harry a los ojos.

-Dumbledore murió, Potter. Es mejor que lo entiendas ahora. Porque quiero que escuches con atención lo que tengo que decirte-Harry, que no se podía mover, dejó de lado las imagenes que se le venían a la mente. El profesor Dumbledore estaba muerto y era mejor dejar el tema para otro momento, cuando las circunstancias no ameritaran una completa atención de sus 6 sentidos-. Te llevaré ante Voldemort ahora, y es mejor que me escuches. Hay dos formas en las que podrás llegar ante el trono del Señor Oscuro. Puedes entrar como todos entran, como un bulto que pronto será nada más que un cadaver; o puedes entrar de forma completamente diferente... como un mortífago más...

_Cause I am barely breathing (Porque apenas estoy respirando)_

_And I can't find the air (Y no puedo encontrar el aire)_

_I don't know who I'm kidding (No sé a quien engaño)_

_Imagining you care (Imaginando que te importa)_

_And I could stand here waiting (Y podría quedarme aquí esperando)_

_A fool for another day (Como un tonto otro día más)_

_But I'm thinking it over anyway (Pero lo estoy pensando de nuevo)_

Para el momento en que el mortífago que se llevó a Harry volvió a entrar al salón, se llevó una grata sorpresa. Los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts apenas estaban en pie, mientras los mortífagos habían amarrado al menos a la mitad junto a los alumnos de primero. 

-¡Dejen de luchar, muchachos!-gritó el mortífago. -Esta batalla ya la hemos ganado. Hemos matado a Dumbledore, y Potter ya va en camino hacia nuevo Señor. No es necesario que sigamos malgastando nuestro tiempo con simples zánganos.

En el momento en que dijo las palabras, la mayoría de los mortífagos dieron sus Golpes de Gracias a sus singulares contrincantes y siguieron a quien parecía ser su jefe hacia fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Cuando Draco despertó, se encontró en la enfermería. rodeado nada más del sonidos de sollozos, que venían de todas partes. Por un momento creyó estar muerto, que todos habían muerto en la batalla. Pero cuando se dió cuenta de que el sollozo de gente, que identificó como Ron y Hermione, le dolía hasta lo más profundo del alma, se dió cuenta que no podía estar muerto, ni que toda la situación se trataba de un sueño. 

Trató de ponerse de pie, de sentarse en su camilla. Pero todos sus músculos se quejaron en protesta. la mitad de su torso estaba vendada por una gran gasa, que tenía una mancha de sangre demasiado grande, y sus manos estaban cubiertas de una crema de apariencia viscosa.

Alguien entró por la cortina de su cubículo, Draco trató de girarse para ver quien era, pero no pudo. no podía mover muy bien su cabeza, y el solo intertarlo dolía. 

-Buenos días, querido-dijo la voz angustiada, pero serena de la enfermera-. Que felicidad que estés despierto. Eres el tercero que despierta en casi una semana. Ya era hora que alguien despertara, me estaba preocupando demasiado.

La enfermera pasó un brazo por sobre Draco, para poder tener mejor acceso al principio de sus vendas. Cuando la cabeza de la enfermera estuvo por sobre la suya, fue que Draco se dio cuenta de que Madame pomfrey tenía los ojos hinchados, y que realmente no se veía para nada bien. Tragandose cualquier tipo de compasión que podía tener por la enfermera, en favor de su propia curiosidad y angustia, Draco decidió preguntarle.

-¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Ron, Hermione, Harry? ¿Despertaron ya?.

Las facciones de la mujer se contorsionaron inmediatamente. Al oír los nombres dejó de hacer su trabajo con las ventas, su espalda se tensó, sus hombros se cuadraron, puso sus manos rápidamente por sobre su boca, se alejó unos pasos de la camilla de Draco y le miró desde lejos.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?-preguntó Draco, asustado.

-El señor Weasley aún no despierta... sufrió quemaduras muy severas, y aún sufre de fiebre. La señorita Granger... ella... bueno, se cree que despertará luego, pero está siendo curada de un gran número de heridas y de desgarros musculares provocados por el Cruciatus. En cuanto al señor Potter... de él no sabemos nada, no se ha tenido noticia de él desde que los mortífagos se lo llevaron...

Se lo habían llevado. No sabía como era posible que eso hubiese sucedido, pero los mortífagos se habían llevado a Harry. A Su Harry. Eso era... imposible, no podía ser cierto.... Porque el que los mortífagos se hubiesen llevado a Harry solo significaba una cosa. Dentro de poco se encontraría su cuerpo, muerto, y Voldemort ascendería al poder, tan fuerte y poderoso como lo había sido antes de que Harry naciera...

Pero Harry no podía estar muerto, no podía estarlo... Por que... Por que...

Draco amaba a Harry, y Harry le amaba de vuelta. 

Mientras ambos se amaran... Harry no podía estar muerto ¿O si? ¡¿O Sí?!

_Everything's so blurry (Todo es tan borroso)_

_And everyone's so fake (Y todos son tan falsos)_

_And everybody's empty (Y todos están tan vacíos)_

_And everything is so messed up (Y todo está tan dado vuelta)_

_Pre-occupied without you (Pre-ocupado sin tí)_

_ cannot live at all (No puedo vivir, para nada)_

_My whole world surrounds (Todo mi mundo te rodea)_

¿Cómo le dices al chico, que quieres tanto como a tu propio hijo, que has matado a su hermana? ¿Cómo le dices que lo hiciste solo para salvar tu propia vida? ¿Cómo le dices que la persona que más quiere ahora es su enemigo? 

Esas son las desventajas de ser de los buenos y estar con Voldemort en el momento en que llegan las malas noticias. Duelen. Esas son las cosas que duelen. Más que veinte Cruciatus seguidos, más que ver morir a un inocente que no conoces. Lo que más duele es tener que matar a alguien que quieres, y ver como alguien, que acabas de aprender a querer, te traiciona. 

Los mortífagos no son tontos. Lo primero que hicieron, en cuanto llegaron frente a Voldemort fue contarle como habían matado a Dumbledore. Poco después, cuando Voldemort ya les había felicitado suficiente por este hecho, trajeron a Potter. El chiquillo se veía demacrado, se veía pálido y como si fuera a estar enfermo en cualquier momento. Pero sus palabras fueron seguras cuando habló con Voldemort.

-Estoy aquí, porque quiero unirme a Usted. Quiero ser uno de sus mortífagos. No hay nada más que desee en este momento.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Severus quisiera estar enfermo en ese mismo momento. Tuvo nauseas, y estaba seguro que por unos segundos su máscara de nulidad se había desvanecido. Era una puñalada por la espalda eso. ¡Harry Potter no podía hacerse uno de los mortífagos! ¡Dumbledore había luchado toda su vida porque eso nunca pasara! ¡Harry no podía hacer eso, ni siquiera si Dumbledore había muerto! ¡No podía!

-¿Y porqué se supone que debo creerlo? Tú perfectamente podrías estar planeando golpearme por la espalda, muchacho. No veo una sola razón por la que deba creer que lo que dices es verdad-dijo Voldemort, mirando a Harry con maldad.

-No tiene porque creerlo, mi Señor. Puede creer lo que quiera-dijo Harry. Estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, la mano apoyada en su otra rodilla y la palma de su otra mano apoyada firmemente en el suelo. Su mentón apoyado contra el pecho, mostrándole a voldemrot su nuca en símbolo de sumisión-. Yo lo único que sé, es que desde que me convertí en hombre-lobo... se podría decir que mis ojos se han abierto a la verdad-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu transformación... es verdad... Algo me habían comentado de eso-dijo Voldemort. Luego sonrió maquiavelicamente. Para cualquier persona con un poco de conciencia, la sonrisa de Lord Voldemort le parecería la cosa más desagradable y nauseabunda que existe. Pero en ese momento, parecía que Harry no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar la sonrisa con admiración.-Esta bien, Potter, ven conmigo-Voldemort se puso de pie en su trono, y extendió su mano a Harry. 

Este la aceptó, sin siquiera titubear. 

-Severus, puedes irte. No hay necesidad de que sigas aquí ahora que has demostrado tu lealtad-luego, mirando a los mortífagos que guardaban las puertas del lugar dijo-. Llevense al hombre-lobo, que lo torturen con cuchillos de plata esta vez.

Luego de decir eso, Harry y Voldemort se fueron por una puerta que hay ubicada justo tras el trono del Señor Oscuro. Muy pocas personas saben que se esconde tras esa puerta, pero los pocos que saben tratan de olvidarlo. Detrás esta lo que e podría llamar... un pasillo a los cuartos personales de Lord Voldemort. 

Se trata de un pasillo, lleno de hechizos y trampas que solo Voldemort puede llegar a cruzar. Solo se puede llegar allí con el permiso del Señor Oscuro, y eso solo significa....

Harry Potter y Tom Riddle volvieron cerca de cinco horas después al Salón del Trono. Voldemort venía radiante, como un niño a quien le acaban de dar un juguete nuevo. Harry Potter... Él venía desnudo, con marcas en cuerpo... marcado en una manera completamente sexual. Voldemort lo dejó frente al mortífago que se lo presentó y le dijo en voz alta, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan:

-Enseñale todo lo que tiene que saber. Lo quiero listo de aquí a mañana a la medianoche. Mañana será su ceremia de iniciacion y será marcado como uno de los míos.

Poco supo Severus después de haber oído eso. Las palabras aun estaban entrando en su cabeza cuando el mortífago empezó a dirigir a Harry tras una puerta. 

Él iba a ser uno de ellos. Dentro de poco sería iniciado en la Magia Negra... y por lo visto, según la forma en que Voldemort parecía haberse encariñado con el chico, pronto sería iniciado en la necromancia por el mismo Señor Oscuro.

Debía volver a Hogwarts. Severus debía volver, ayudar en lo que pudiera. Debía dar la noticia de la traición, y tratar de maquinar algún plan para rescatar a Remus. 

Sin Dumbledore sería todo tan dificil ahora...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de Narya: **Bueno, bueno, bueno. La 12º parte al fin está terminada. Espero que no me quieran matar... al menos no demasiado. Lo siento por la demora, trate de compensarla haciendo el capítulo un poco más largo. Quizás me demore menos ahora, porque salí de vacaciones de verano ^.~*.

Sobre las canciones... La primera... Barely Breathing, de Duncan Sheik. La segunda... es Blurry, de Puddle of Mud

**Sheyla Riddle: **Hey! leí tu fic, está bueno. Aunque debo decir que las cosas pasan muy rapido @_@ de todas formas me ha encantado. Sobre mi msn es pigmalion_green@hotmail.com y sobre lo que dijiste del fic ¡GRACIAS! **BGM:** Bueno, ok, ok, lo continué. Espero que te guste ^^. **Storm:** Gracias por leer Oda a las Fallas ^^, pense que nadie la leía =P, no te preocupes por no haber dejado un review, el error ya lo enmendaste y ahora sé que lo lees ^.~* No sé cuanto falta para el fin, pero falta su poco. **PiRRa:** Bueno, lo siento si parecí enojada cuando respondí el review pasado. Gracias por decir que la historia te ha atrapado por completo, eso anima a escribir. Espero que este capí también te haya gustado **Thara Bones:** Lo siento por eso de la equivocación de grado de Susan, yo no me di cuenta hasta que vi la pelicula de nuevo ^^U. No te preocupes, no mataré Draco... al menos no por ahora, no puedo decir más... **Alpa:** Espero que ye haya gustado este capi tambien. **Sinahi:** No te preocupes por no haber dejado Review. Gracias por leer el fic, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. **Aspy:** Lo siento, esta vez también me tardé mucho en actualizar, cierto? Bueno, bueno, queda mucha intriga todavía, quedan muchas cosas por contar. Mantente atenta al próximo capítulo. **Brida-Weasley**: Espero no haberme tardado demasiado... De todas formas aqui esta el capitulo y gracias por el review. **Maika Yugi:** Hey, noté que habías leido todos mis fics ^^U, me dejaste muchos reviews ¡GRACIAS! Espero haberte dejado con la duda este capi también. Nos vemos ^^ **Moniq:** Vaya, debes haberte leido muchas veces el fic... porque no lo he actualizado desde hace mucho. De todas formas, gracias por leerlo ^^. 

Que la fuerza esté con ustedes.

Atte, Narya.

PD: **¡¡¡Dejenme un review!!!** PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS

PD2: háganse miembros del grupo de Fanfics y Fanarts de HP: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fanficsarthp/ (que no les importe que esté como para mayores de edad, metanse igual... si no tiene nada morboso dentro) Hey hey hey... si les digo que tengo una foto de Draco, viendose muy atractivo... ::Narya babea:: Entrarían al grupo y le darían una ojeada?... Tambien tengo muchas fotos de la peli, y hay dibujos de este fic. Por cierto, el fic lo actualizo primero alli que aca... (estoy rogandoles, por favooooooor)


	13. Ritual en parsel

MoonLight' sonata

Sonata de Luz de Luna

Disclaimer telegráfico: No. Jodan. No. Demanden. Narya.

**Pieza Decimotercera: Ritual en Pársel.**

- ¡Severus! - exclamó la voz de Minerva, despertándolo de su ensueño- ¡Severus, qué bueno es verte de nuevo! ¡Ha sido una horrorosa noche desde que te fuiste! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por tí y por Remus! ¿Dónde está Remus? ¿Has sabido de Harry? ¿Dónde está él?

- Tranquilízate, Minerva - le pidió Severus, tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a calmarse-. Vamos a algún lugar tranquilo y te explicaré todo. Hay mucho por explicar.

Caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en un silencio tenso, y lleno de preguntas retóricas. Sus pasos resonaban claramente en el silencio del castillo. Retumbaban en las paredes, como nunca antes. Porque nunca antes había habido un silencio tan penetrante, tan agobiador, y tan cargado de dudas, en los pasillos de Hogwarts. 

Recorrieron el castillo, desde la entrada del colegio hasta la habitación de Severus. El lugar estaba resguardado por hechizos silenciadores y estaba muy bien protegido. Era el lugar más privado que podrían encontrar sin tener la necesidad de ir a la oficina del director. El ir, hasta allá arriba, solo les recordaría su ausencia.

-¿Quieres tomar algo, Minerva? - preguntó Severus, cortésmente, mientras le indicaba a su colega, que podía sentarse donde quisiera.

- Depende. ¿Qué tan malas son las noticias que traes? - preguntó la profesora, mirándole como si esperara lo peor.

- Horrendas - dijo Severus.

- Está bien, dame lo más fuerte que tengas.

Al poco rato, Severus volvió, con dos vasos llenos en las manos, con lo más fuerte que encontró en su pequeño minibar. Uno de esos regalos de Hagrid, de esos licores caseros que él hacía, y que normalmente ocupaba para limpiar los calderos especialmente difíciles de limpiar. 

- Ten - dijo Severus, dándole el vaso a McGonagall, antes de tomar asiento y empezar a prepararse mentalmente para un buen rato de tortura -. Tómalo con calma, son muchas las cosas que tengo que relatar.

- Está bien - dijo Minerva, dándole un buen sorbo -. Empieza por el punto en el cual nosotros te mandamos por Aurors y tu jamás llegaste con ellos - dijo dándole una mirada acusadora.

- Lupin y yo tratamos de llegar lo más rápido posible a las afueras del castillo, para poder aparecernos. Las lechuzas se demorarían mucho en llegar. De todas formas, antes de que siquiera tuviéramos tiempo de llegar a las afueras, los mortífagos nos atraparon, nos golpearon hasta dejarnos inconscientes y nos llevaron a algún lugar donde Voldemort estaba. Estuvimos inconscientes un buen tiempo hasta que Voldemort requirió nuestra presencia. Me acusó de traidor. Y nos sometió a Lupin y a mí al Cruciatus.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Pero... - trató de interrumpir la profesora.

- No, déjame continuar. Las cosas se ponen peores después.

- Está bien, lo siento, prosigue - dijo Minerva.

- Tuve que demostrarle a Voldemort que yo le era leal. Así que trajo a una chica para que la matara por él. Él sabía que yo le reconocería, por eso la llevó precisamente a ella. Solo si yo era leal a él podría haberla matado... - dijo Severus, mirando a su vaso. No le gustaba hablar de esto, ni siquiera con Minerva... solo imaginar que tendría que hablarlo con Draco... Oh Dios... eso sería tan difícil.

- ¿Quién era, Severus? - preguntó la mujer, preocupada. Severus no era de las personas que se podía preocupar tanto por una cosa así, al contrario, él ya había matado muchas veces, y jamás había dejado que esto se le fuera a la cabeza... su seguridad dependía del hecho de que pudiera mantener la cabeza fría mientras mataba a alguien que conocía. Voldemort jamás debía llegar a saber que Severus había dudado un momento en lo que hacía. Si Severus estaba tan consternado por la muerte... entonces... debía haber sido alguien que él conocía muy bien, alguien que él quería mucho. Solo eso podría haber impedido que Severus mantuviera su mente cerrada a todo dolor que la muerte le podía otorgar.

- Sylphid Malfoy.

-¿La hermana de Draco Malfoy? ¿La hija de Lucius? - Severus asintió casi imperceptiblemente - ¿Y qué hacía ella ahí?

- Lucius la entregó a Voldemort, porque había descubierto que su hija los había traicionado - dijo Severus, con muy poca voz.

-¿Y la mataste, Severus?

- Tenía que hacerlo... - dijo Severus con la voz medio quebrada-... quiero hacerme creer que ella ya había sufrido mucho, que la muerte sólo fue un alivio para ella... pero sé que la verdadera razón por la cual la maté es que si yo no la mataba Voldemort me mataría a mí. De cierta forma creí que mi importancia en toda esta guerra era mayor que la de Sylphid. Creí que ella, encerrada en un calabozo, siendo torturada y violada por mortífagos, tendría menos oportunidades de hacer algo para detener al Señor Oscuro, de las que yo tendría si seguía actuando como espía.

- Y tenías razón en pensar eso, Severus - dijo Minerva, poniendo una mano sobre la de Severus, tratando de calmarlo -. La chica posiblemente no habría podido salir del lugar con vida. Realmente la muerte debe haber sido un alivio. Y sí, Severus. Tu vida tiene más valor en esta guerra. Sylphid era una buena chica, y sin duda era poderosa. Pero si ella existía o no, no era realmente importante para nuestra misión... Aunque eso sin duda herirá a tu ahijado.

- Estoy seguro de ello - dijo Severus, escondiendo su rostro entre una mano. Luego levantó la cara, miró a Minerva, tomó otro trago del licor de Hagrid, y le dijo: - Pero hay más.

- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó la mujer, atónita.

- Bueno, a Lupin lo siguieron torturando. Voldemort siguió con sus típicos discursos sobre como no había que traicionarle y todo eso. Como cinco horas después llegaron los mortífagos que atacaron Hogwarts, diciendo que Albus había muerto - a este punto Severus y Minerva tomaron un trago, para hacer que el licor les aliviara un poco el dolor -. Voldemort les felicitó y todo estuvo, en un ambiente festivo por un rato. Hasta que un mortífago decidió que era hora de dar la gran noticia.

-¿Qué noticia? - preguntó Minerva, casi adivinando lo que había pasado -. Qué habían matado a Potter ¿cierto?

- No. Aún peor.

- ¿Qué podría ser peor? - preguntó la profesora, aturdida por las palabras.

- Que Potter se unirá a Voldemort. Se hará un mortífago.

_And there's nothing more dangerous (Y no hay nada más peligroso)_

_Than a man with nothing to lose (Que un hombre sin nada que perder)_

_Nothing to live for (Sin nada para qué vivir)_

_And nothing to prove (Y nada que demostrar)_

-¿Madame Pomfrey?-preguntó Draco en cuanto la enfermera fue a atenderlo nuevamente por sus heridas-¿Ron y Hermione ya despertaron?

-Sí, pero realmente necesitas más tiempo en cama si crees que te dejaré que vayas a verlos. Debes descansar-dijo la matrona, mientras obligaba a Draco a que se acostara nuevamente.-De todas formas... Alguien vino a verte. El profesor Snape estuvo esperando a que quisieras atenderlo. ¿Qué le digo?

-Dígale que pase, por favor-pidió Draco, ansioso de ver a su padrino.

La enfermera terminó con sus cosas y le dijo a Draco lentamente.

-Solo tienes diez minutos, así que aprovéchalos.

Madame Pomfrey salió de la habitación, y Draco pudo escuchar claramente mientras le decía a su padrino "Solo Diez minutos, el chico debe descansar". Las cortinas tardaron un poco en abrirse, pero cuando lo hicieron Draco prácticamente saltó de su cama a los brazos de su padrino... si no fuera porque este alzó una mano frente a él, señalándole que se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa, Severus?-preguntó Draco, visiblemente preocupado por la frialdad que mostraba su padrino, y por... esa extraña molestia que se podía ver en su cara, como si estuviese realmente enojado por algo.

-Siéntate, Draco, tengo algo que contarte-dijo Severus tratando de estar tranquilo. Hasta que su ahijado no estuvo bien sentado en la cama, a una distancia suficiente de él, este no se relajó. La verdad es que no podría estar tranquilo hasta que se sacara toda esa angustia del corazón, y la única manera en que podía pensar en aliviarla (porque nunca se la podría sacar) era aclarando su situación con Draco, contándole la verdad.

-¿De qué hablas, Severus? Me estás asustando-dijo el chico rubio.

Snape tomó aire, y junto con el aire trató de recolectar algo de fuerza para decir todo lo que tenía que decir. Eran noticias muy fuertes, y seguramente el chico no querría llegar ni siquiera a la mitad de ellas, pero debía conocerlas... aun si en el camino aprendía a odiarlo.

-Los mortífagos me secuestraron, Draco, el día de la batalla. Yo y Remus Lupin éramos los encargados de avisarles a los Aurors que los mortífagos habían entrado. Pero ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la entrada cuando los mortífagos nos capturaron. Voldemort nos tuvo cautivos-tomó aire nuevamente, y miró el suelo, al no poder contener la mirada extrañada que le daba Draco-. Cuando decidió que teníamos que verlo nos hizo un Cruciatus, y dijo que estaba sospechando que yo era un espía-Los ojos de Severus volvieron a mirar a los de Draco tentativamente. Esto que venía se lo tenía que decir a los ojos, no valía la pena de otra forma-. Me dijo que me daría una oportunidad de demostrar mi lealtad. Pidió que llevaran a una chica ante sus pies, y me dijo que la matara. Si no la mataba él me iba a matar a mí, y yo era más importante que ella para la guerra contra Voldemort, así que la maté. 

-...Severus... ¿Estás bien? Ven aquí-dijo Draco, gesticulando a su profesor para que se sentara en su cama- ¿Qué pasa?

-La chica... -Severus tragó saliva e intentó de nuevo-. La chica que tuve que matar... era tu hermana.

Draco trató de ahogar una carcajada. Eso era imposible, su hermana no podía estar muerta. Su hermana era invencible. Su hermana... su hermana era perfecta, era alguien a quién todos querían a pesar de su pésimo carácter. Su hermana era la persona a la que Draco miraba como un ejemplo. Era leal, astuta, tenía claras sus ideas, era poderosa y tenía un sentido del humor cruel y sarcástico. Su hermana era más poderosa que su padre, que su madre y que toda su familia junta. Era la única que podía hacer callar a Lucius con una frase igual de cruel a las que él daba a sus hijos. Tenía las mejores ideas, y siempre tenía los planes mejor acabados. Era una experta jugadora de ajedrez. Siempre sabía qué estabas pensando, y cuando ibas a pedirle consejo... ella tenía esa extraña forma de ser en que jamás te daba la respuesta a la pregunta que le hacías, si no que te daba la respuesta a la pregunta que deberías haber hecho. 

Su hermana era perfecta, ella no podía estar muerta. 

Severus ya sabía que no tenía que jugar con cosas tan delicadas como el amor que tenía por su hermana. Severus debía conocerlo mejor que eso.

Pero hay cosas que el corazón nos muestra que son correctas, aún cuando nuestro cerebro nos dice que nos demos cuenta de por cuantas razones no puede ser así. 

Esta era una de ellas. 

Mientras más razones aparecían en su cabeza de porqué Sylphid no podía estar muerta, más se empeñaba su corazón en decirle qué aceptara la verdad... Su hermana realmente estaba muerta, no volvería, no le haría reír con su sarcasmo nuevamente, no le volvería a derrotar en dos movimientos de ajedrez, no le volvería a dar respuestas a preguntas que realmente no encontraría hasta un mes después, no volvería a abrazarlo cuando lo necesitara, no detendría a su padre por él cuando este le quisiera golpear... ella no estaría allí para él nuevamente. 

Severus la había matado. Severus le había arrancado la vida. Severus había matado a la única persona que... Él le había... No podía ser cierto... Pero lo era... ¡No era verdad!... Él no mentiría... Su hermana no... Él lo había hecho... Todos lo estaban abandonando... Ya no habría nadie... Su hermana había muerto...

Pasó un largo período de silencio, en que lo único que se podía escuchar era el fuerte ruido de la culpa de Severus, y los sollozos de los heridos en la enfermería. El sollozo del mismo Draco, que podía sentir que algo se había roto dentro de él... y sabía perfectamente qué era.

En su vida, en la antigua, antes de conocer bien a Ron, Hermione y Harry, él sólo había podido confiar en su hermana y Severus. Eran las únicas personas que él confiaría con su vida, que confiaba que jamás le harían daño, y que si tuvieran que hacerlo, tratarían todo lo posible por no hacerlo. Y ahora... las había perdido, a las dos. Porque Sylphid estaba muerta, algo en su pecho le decía que era verdad, y Severus... Snape podía estar muerto por todo lo que le importaba. No quería volver a saber de él, no si podía evitarlo. No quería volver a tener noticias de él, no quería tener nada en su posesión que le recordase que hubo alguna vez, en su vida, alguien llamado Severus Snape. Porque él le había traicionado, traicionado matando a la única persona que realmente había podido llegar a comprenderlo al revés y al derecho. 

-¿Draco?-preguntó Severus preocupado, yendo hacia el chico, para tocar su cabeza ligeramente. El chico no se movía, no decía nada, no parecía ni siquiera estar conciente de su alrededor. Algo raro estaba pasando, y realmente no estaba seguro de que quería saber qué era. Lo que más le preocupaba es que en el fondo de su corazón, algo pedía que Draco no despertara de ese extraño trance en que había caído, porque al menos así no tendría que ver su reacción.

-¡Déjame, no me toques!-dijo Draco rápidamente, quitándose del camino de la mano de quien creía su amigo y confidente-. ¡Vete de aquí, no quiero saber de tí, no quiero verte nunca más!-dijo en un tono peligroso.

-Draco... yo... lo siento, no podía hacer otra cosa... -empezó Severus.

-¡Claro que podías! ¡Podías haberla dejado vivir!-gritó Draco, tan fuerte que todos aquellos sollozos en las camillas continuas dejaron de existir a oídos de Severus-¡Podías haberla protegido de Voldemort! ¡Podías haberte descubierto ante ese imbécil y haberla salvado! ¡Pero no lo hiciste! ¡Porque eres un asco de persona!

Severus se había quedado callado, su cabeza había quedado colgando sobre su pecho y en su mismo pecho sentía que algo... algo le apretaba. Si es que conocía la sensación o el sentimiento que tenía, lo había dejado de sentir hacía tanto tiempo, que realmente no se acordaba del nombre o que significaba.

De pronto, Severus notó que Draco venía hacia él, parándose en el suelo mientras se afirmaba con ambas manos de la camilla. Se veía pálido y rojo de rabia, y le gritaba con fuerza, pero el profesor de Pociones no lograba escuchar nada de lo que su alumno le gritaba. Solo veía a Draco venir hacia él, como en cámara lenta. Un golpe, un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula. Draco le había golpeado con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y al perder el poco apoyo que tenía en la camilla casi se cae directo al piso. Severus fue rápido, y con un solo movimiento le alcanzó antes de que cayera al piso.

-Suéltame, no me toques-gruñó Draco mientras estaba en sus brazos, peleando con sus escasas fuerzas por liberarse, y dándole una mirada de odio intenso... que le asustaba. 

Draco realmente le odiaba.

Severus dejó al chico en el suelo, y se enderezó. Cuadró sus hombros y se compuso físicamente tanto como pudo. No dejaría que el resto del alumnado lo viera así de demacrado. Se dio vuelta para irse y antes de abrir las cortinas para cruzarlas y salir de ese infierno, se detuvo, tomó aire y dijo: 

-Draco-lo dijo sin ni siquiera mirar al chico y con la voz más fría que pudo-. Señor Malfoy, Potter se unió a los mortífagos... creí que querría saber eso antes de tratar de arrojarse a cortarme la cabeza. Al menos si ahora me quiere matar sabrá todo lo que pasó allí.

Dichas esas palabras, él salió del cubículo de cortinas de Draco y caminó entre un pasillo producido por todas las cortinas de todas las camillas que estaban siendo ocupadas. Se tocó la mandíbula. Draco no le había pegado con demasiada fuerza, el chico estaba demasiado débil como para hacerle daño físicamente... pero realmente, lo que le dolía no era el golpe, era el hecho de que Draco le había golpeado, de que había perdido su confianza en él, y que realmente lo odiaba. Le dolía hasta lo más profundo del alma que el chico le odiara... y la única manera que podía ayudar a Draco ahora que este quería odiarle, era siendo una completa molestia para él. Si el chico quería odiarlo, al menos que lo odiara con ganas... así no tendría tiempo de preocuparse por cosas como el cambio de bando de Potter o la muerte de su hermana. Si no tiene tiempo de preocuparse por eso habrán menos oportunidades de que caiga en depresión o se vuelva loco.

-Que me odie, es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarlo-se dijo a si mismo Severus, mientras salía de la enfermería, aún masajeándose el mentón.

Come on, come on (Vamos, Vamos)

No one can see you try (Nadie puede verte tratar)

No one can see you cry (Nadie puede verte llorar)

Snape entró en el pequeño salón que Minerva había preparado. Era una pequeña habitación, con una chimenea en el centro. Tres pequeños sillones cómodos, alrededor de una mesa, todos mirando a la chimenea que se encontraba prendida con un fuego ávido. Minerva se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, mirando a las llamas con ojos pensativos. Sirius Black paseaba rápidamente por la habitación, de un lado para otro, golpeándose la cabeza, como si con eso obligara a su cerebro a pensar más rápido. Snape tosió ligeramente para dar a conocer a los que ya estaban allí, del hecho de que había llegado.

-Severus-dijo Minerva-¿Cómo te fue con el Señor Malfoy?

-Como era de esperarse-respondió Snape, tomando su lugar en uno de los sillones-. El chico ahora me odia y no quiere volver a saber de mí.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. Estoy segura que cuando entienda que no podías haber hecho otra cosa... Él te perdonará-dijo la mujer, cuidadosamente poniendo una mano en su antebrazo, sin querer, sobre la marca tenebrosa.

-Eso solo demuestra que no lo conoces realmente.

-¿Podemos empezar con esta reunión de una vez y hablar de temas un poco más preocupantes?-preguntó Black, deteniéndose un momento, solo para poder hablar fuerte y claro. De todas formas su voz mostraba su cansancio, y sus ganas de acabar con todo rápido. Él también debía estar dolido muy fuerte. Dolido tan fuerte como cualquiera de los amigos de Potter. Traicionados de la peor manera. 

-Está bien, Black. Deja de hacer un hoyo en el piso y empieza a contar qué es lo que averiguaste mientras hacías lo que sea que hacías para Dumbledore-dijo Snape, cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose en el sillón. Una sombra de aflicción pasó por los ojos de Black y Minerva al ser nombrado el director, pero tenían que acostumbrarse. El viejo estaba muerto, y aunque les doliera no podían quedarse así, si dejaban que el tiempo pasara solo porque tenían pena... muchos más podrían morir. Ahora que Dumbledore no estaba, eran ellos los que tenían que detener a Voldemort. Ellos o el ministerio, y era mucho más probable que ellos lograran algo a que lo lograra Fudge.

Sirius Black se sentó en el tercer sillón. Directamente frente a Snape. Sacó unos papeles de un bolso que se encontraba apoyado junto al sillón de Minerva y los puso sobre la mesa. 

-Voldemort tiene un promedio de dos mortífagos en cada sección del ministerio, eso es suficiente como para quebrar el ministerio desde dentro. Hay departamentos, como el de extranjería, en que prácticamente todos los trabajadores son mortífagos. Según oí muchos de los mortífagos están ocultando sus marcas con maquillaje muggle, eso parece esconderlas por al menos un día-dijo Sirius, mostrándoles algunos papeles y algunas fotos-. Son muy pocos los mortífagos a los que logré sacar fotos haciendo cosas incriminatorias, y ahora que no tenemos a Dumbledore eso no bastará para poder echarlos de sus puestos. Lo otro, de alguna forma, siguiendo a un mortífago hasta su casa, me logré colar y encontrar un traslador. Este me llevó a la guarida de Voldemort, pero solo puede ser ocupado de ida y de vuelta. Y lo último, sobre el espía que había en Hogwarts. Al parecer usa el mismo método de Crounch Jr. Está usando el cuerpo de uno de los alumnos, pero no logré averiguar cual. 

-Bueno, por todo lo que sabemos podemos decir que no sabemos nada-dijo Severus-. Siempre quedamos en las mismas, sin ningún resultado de ninguna de nuestras operaciones.

-Sirius, entrégame ese traslador. Lo llevaré a mi despacho y trataré de abrir su mecanismo mágico, ver si mediante los restos de magia podemos encontrar a dónde se dirigía-dijo Minerva, extendiendo su mano. Sirius sacó de su bolso un objeto envuelto en un género descolorido, se lo entregó a la profesora de Transformaciones y cerró el bolso. Envuelto en el género se encontraba un hermoso brazalete de plata, con relieves y marcas con formas de flores, hojas y largos tallos; tenía en las orillas de la banda plateada unas cintas de rubí, entrelazadas delicadamente con unas cintas de zafiro. 

-¿Minerva, crees que puedes detectar la guarida de Voldemort y reactivar el traslador para hoy antes de la medianoche?-preguntó Severus, con los comienzos de un plan entretejiéndose en su cabeza.

-Quizás. Debería ponerme a trabajar desde ahora, eso sí. ¿Qué tramas, Severus?-preguntó la profesora, conociendo muy bien esa mirada.

-Bueno... Lupin está aún encerrado, y necesitamos sacarlo de allí. Qué mejor manera que metiendo a un grupo suicida a sacarlo, comandado por Black-este comentario le ganó un gruñido por parte de Black, pero este bien sabía que tenía razón-. Necesitamos la localización de su guarida, y necesitamos un grupo de gente. Lo de la ubicación y la gente se pueden encargar ustedes fácilmente. Pero yo necesito que me devuelvas el traslador hoy, Voldemort hará la ceremonia de iniciación de Potter hoy. Y podré ofrecérselo, diciendo que se los robé a ustedes. Eso será otra prueba de mi lealtad. Así no tendré que preocuparme de demostrar que soy leal por un buen tiempo y tendré más soltura para averiguar cosas.

-Está bien, Severus. Empezaré a trabajar ahora. Si es que no tienen otra cosa que decir-dijo Minerva. Los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza y se despidieron. Pocos segundos después ambos estaban completamente solos en esa habitación.

-Snape, quiero que me digas. ¿Realmente Harry nos traicionó?-preguntó Black.

-Créaslo o no, Black, a mí también me molesta que Potter lo haya hecho-dijo Snape como única respuesta.

-Está bien-Black se puso de pie y dio un suspiro-. Gracias, de todas formas, tú sabes, por haber estado allí para él cuando Remus no puedo estarlo... Cuando yo no pude estarlo-dijo Black antes de tomar sus cosas, achicarlas con un hechizo, guardarlas en un bolsillo y salir de la habitación transformado en perro.

Snape miró la puerta por la cual Black se había alejado, y por un momento se preguntó si realmente el animago tendría alguna clase de pensamiento maduro en su cabeza. Sabía que el odio que existía entre ellos era, en su mayor parte, algo inmaduro. Pero Snape siempre había estado enojado, no contra las cosas que los Merodeadores hacían para molestarle, si no la manera en que ellos pensaban de él sin ni siquiera conocerlo. Es verdad que él tampoco los había llegado a conocer, pero él no les odiaba a ellos, si no a su forma de actuar. En ese grupo todos habían sido unos imbéciles. Potter, siendo primero en todo y haciéndose creer a sí mismo que todo lo que ocurría alrededor era culpa de él. Pettigrew, siendo el típico inútil que se esconde tras los músculos de los demás. Lupin, el melancólico que jamás podría hacerle daño a nadie más que a sí mismo. Y por supuesto, Black. Black, el payaso del grupo, que jamás pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas y que jamás comprendería lo que era el "Sentimiento de Culpa" o lo que era "Responsabilidad". Snape debía aceptar que Black parecía haber madurado desde que habían salido de Hogwarts, pero al estúpido madurar le había costado la pérdida de dos amigos, la traición de Pettigrew, 12 años en Azkaban, su ahijado convertido en hombre-lobo, y cinco años como fugitivo de la justicia. Quizás si hubiera madurado antes podría haber salvado muchas cosas... Pero... Nunca es tarde para madurar, ¿no?

Oh no I've said too much (Oh, no, he dicho mucho)

I haven't said enough (No lo he dicho todo)

I thought that I heard you laughing (Pensé que te había escuchado reír) 

I thought that I heard you sing (Pensé que te había escuchado cantar)

I think I thought I saw you try (Pensé que te había visto tratar)

But that was just a dream (Pero eso era solo un sueño)

Try, Cry, Why, Try (Tratar, Llorar, Por qué, Tratar)

That was just a dream (Eso era solo un sueño)

Just a dream (Solo un sueño)

-¡No puede ser cierto!-exclamó Hermione enardecida-¡Debes estar mintiendo, Malfoy!

-¡Por qué habría de estarlo, Granger!-le gritó Malfoy, tan enojado, o más que la chica.

-Cálmense los dos, antes de que terminen diciendo algo que no quieran-dijo Ron, tratando de detenerlos antes de que se llegaran a golpear.

-¡Por que jamás fuiste su amigo, jamás le quisiste!-gritó la chica.

-Exactamente a eso me refería-dijo Ron, masajeándose la sien.

-¡Cómo se supone que sabes eso! ¿Ah?

-¡Jamás intentaste ser su amigo! ¡Ni siquiera cuando te salvó la vida, convirtiéndose en un licántropo!-gritó Hermione, cada vez más roja de furia. Estaba gritando todo lo que había tenido guardado dentro de ella, todos sus miedos e inseguridades-¡Nunca le respetaste y siempre tuviste miedo de que una vez que él despertara nosotros dejáramos de ser tus amigos!

-¡Es verdad que no los quería perder!-gritó Draco-¡Pero pretendía alejarme YO de ustedes, para que no tuvieran que alejarse de mí! ¡Y yo sí quería a Harry! ¡Quizás incluso más que ustedes!

-¡Ja, Tonterías!-exclamó Hermione, cada vez más roja y con menos aliento-¡Nosotros hemos sido sus primeros amigos, le queremos como si fuera nuestro hermano! ¡Tú no puedes quererlo más siendo que apenas lo conoces como un amigo desde hace!... ¿cuanto? ¿Un mes?

-¡Yo lo amo, Granger! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡LO AMO!-dijo Draco, quedándose callado y hablando casi en un susurro-. Es por eso que no podría inventar algo así. 

La súbita revelación de Draco dejó tanto a Hermione como a Ron completamente helados. Eso era algo que simplemente no habían previsto, y que, Hermione al menos, jamás se había imaginado. 

Fue Ron el primero en romper el silencio.

-Ahora que ya estamos de acuerdo en que Draco no mintió, ¿podrían sentarse y hablar como personas civilizadas? Gracias-dijo Ron, desde su camilla, y viendo como sus amigos le miraban sorprendidos de ser interrumpidos en la mitad de sus pensamientos. Pero hicieron caso a Ron y se sentaron, uno a cada lado de la camilla de Ron.

-¿Se calmaron?-preguntó Ron. Tanto Draco como Hermione asintieron. Hermione sonrió.

-Es genial que hayas mantenido la calma, Ron-dijo Hermione-. Porque si no hubieras sido el único que tenía conciencia de lo que pasaba probablemente habría matado a Draco.

-Jejeje-fue la única respuesta de Ron.

-¿No les molesta? ¿Que me guste Harry, digo?-preguntó Draco, mirando al suelo avergonzado.

-Bueno, supongo que llevará un tiempo acostumbrarse... pero no estoy horrorizada por la idea. Además hacen bonita pareja-añadió Hermione sonriendo tímidamente.

-Soy el mejor amigo de Harry. No me subestimen, sabía de esto antes de que lo pensaras en decirlo-dijo Ron, dándole un pequeño codazo a Draco en las costillas.

Luego de esto siguió un silencio, cómodo en un principio. Cómodo hasta que los vértices de este triángulo recordaron el motivo por el cual se habían sentado a hablar.

-Está bien. ¿Realmente creen que Harry se haya unido a Voldemort?-preguntó Hermione-. Es que yo simplemente no lo puedo creer. Llegar siquiera a pensarlo pasa por encima de cualquier imagen que tenía de Harry. Él ha tenido siempre una idea muy clara de lo que creía bien y lo que creía mal. Si no me equivoco siempre dijo que preferiría morir peleando con Voldemort que unírsele-declaró Hermione como si tratase de convencerse a sí misma sobre lo que explicaba.

-El Harry que nosotros conocemos tiene una naturaleza completamente benigna, jamás haría algo que dañara a otros, y unirse a Voldemort implica dañar, matar, torturar. Todas esas cosas van contra la naturaleza del Harry que conocemos-dijo Ron, mirando a sus manos como si estas contuvieran todas las verdades en el universo, y posiblemente era así-. Pero desde el momento en que Harry fue mordido hasta su primera transformación, su naturaleza cambió radicalmente. Harry dejó de ser el mago de esencia benigna y se transformó en un hombre-lobo, y como tal su esencia, en principio, es la de una criatura oscura. No sé si ven lo que quiero decir...

Ron levantó la vista, y se encontró ante un Draco y una Hermione que le miraban asombrados. Pestañearon un par de veces, y Draco sacudió su cabeza como para espantar una idea extraña. Sonrió a Ron y le preguntó:

-¿En qué momento pensaste todo eso?-preguntó sorprendido, Draco.

-Vamos, ¿me van a decir que jamás lo han pensado? Los ojos de Harry cambiaron de un tiempo a esta parte, jamás se dieron cuenta-dijo Ron, como si fuera obvio.

-Yo jamás lo noté con claridad-dijo Hermione-. No podría decir que me di cuenta de ello.

-Yo sí-dijo Draco, mientras se ponía de pie, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos chicos. Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, con los pies mirando hacia afuera y dijo.-No mentiré diciendo que fue hacía mucho, de hecho solo me di cuenta el día del ataque... mientras me gritaba camino a la sala común... 

Draco dejó de hablar de pronto, no se había dado cuenta que lo había hecho, pero su voz había dejado de funcionar. 

Aún sentía lo de su hermana, aún estaba enojado con Snape y lo odiaba con toda su alma, pero... Harry... Su noticia de cambio de bando era tan... saturante... 

Era como si la escena de su primer beso se repitiera nuevamente. Solo que ahora el rechazo era a un nivel más profundo. Harry le había hecho creer que realmente lo amaba, pero no era así. No podía ser así si en la primera ocasión que Harry había tenido este se había prácticamente arrojado en los brazos de Voldemort. 

Le costaba aceptar la traición de Harry, tanto como le costaba aceptar que Harry había cambiado. Pero... 

No le dolía tanto. 

Quizás era que lo que le dolía era el orgullo. 

Tendría que pensar muy bien todo esto. Pensarlo muy, muy bien. Porque si lo que dolía era su orgullo, si lo que realmente lo lastimaba era el hecho de que no conocía a Harry como él creía conocerlo. Si lo que le dolía era no haber sabido todo... Si era así, realmente, necesitaba pensar de nuevo si estaba enamorado de Harry. Quizás no lo estuviera. 

Si no lo estaba todo sería mucho más fácil. 

Porque tu puedes matar a alguien del cual no estás enamorado.

You blocked up my ears, (Bloqueaste mis oídos,)

You plucked out my eyes, (Me sacaste los ojos,)

You cut out my tongue, (Me cortaste la lengua,)

You fed me with lies. (Me alimentaste con mentiras.)

Los ojos de Harry viajaron por la habitación, mirando a cada uno de los mortífagos a los ojos y mostrándoles un desafío completamente nuevo. Voldemort extendió su mano y le señaló a Harry el centro del salón, donde un gran círculo se extendía. Un círculo atravesado por una delgada estrella de cinco puntas. Harry se quitó la capa que llevaba puesta, y atravesó la habitación hasta el centro del círculo, completamente desnudo. 

Por un momento los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en los ojos de uno de los mortífagos. Unos ojos grises como los de Draco. Ese debía ser Lucius. No podía saber si realmente era así, porque llevaba su máscara puesta, pero los ojos eran demasiado similares como para que fuese otra persona. Harry dejó que sus ojos miraran al mortífago de arriba a abajo, siempre demostrándole con los ojos todo su odio. Realmente odiaba a este tipo, y Voldemort lo sabría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de decírselo.

Siguió mirando la habitación. Sabía perfectamente que en ese momento al menos tres cuartos de los mortífagos presentes se estaban preguntando por qué él debía desnudarse y hacer tanto show para su iniciación, cuando a ellos solo los habían lacerado con el antiguo "Morsmodre"... que además de ser doloroso, tenía la pequeña desventaja que era reconocible a simple vista.

-Harry-dijo el Señor Oscuro, acercándose a Harry, pero sin entrar al círculo-¿Realmente estás seguro de querer hacerlo?

Harry observó con detenimiento a Tom. Solo fue por un segundo, pero era más que suficiente. 

Había cambiado desde que se habían visto en cuarto año. No era que no se hubiese sabido de Voldemort desde hacía tanto tiempo, sino que no se habían vuelto a encontrar. Y Tom Riddle había cambiado mucho. Ya no era algo que apenas podías aguantar el sostener la vista bien. Después de todo el tiempo que llevaba vivo nuevamente, la cosa que había robado de su sangre para volver a tener forma había vuelto a tener el cuerpo con el que había muerto. 

Y quien dijera que Voldemort no era atractivo tenía que estar mintiendo. 

Su nariz había vuelto a tener una forma real, que había terminado siendo más que aceptable. Sus ojos, que si bien aún eran rojos, ahora tenían al menos forma de ojos... unos ojos almendrados tan profundos que daba la impresión que te podías hundir en ese mar de sangre. Los labios que antes eran inexistentes, ahora se habían rellenado hasta formar unos labios finos y masculinos. Unos labios que daban ganas de besar, morder, acariciar continuamente. Y el cuerpo esquelético... Ese era el que más cambios, había sufrido. Ya no era un esqueleto, todo lo contrario. Desde que Voldemort había vuelto a la vida se había entrenado bien. Tan mágica, como metal y físicamente. Y el entrenamiento físico le había sentado bien. Era muy alto, y tenía un cuerpo, si bien no musculoso al punto de parecer grotesco, ligeramente musculoso. Conservando su figura fina, tenía músculos en las parte indicadas. En todas las partes indicadas. 

Quien dijera que Voldemort no era, al menos atractivo físicamente tenía que estar mintiendo. 

Y quien dijera que el hombre no atraía mentalmente ya era simplemente un blasfemo.

Tom tenía algo... algo que hacía que su mente siempre fuera un misterio. Jamás lograbas descubrir completamente qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Y si te empeñabas demasiado terminabas dándote cuenta que el hombre tenía en su mente secretos tuyos que nadie más que tú debías conocer. 

¿Cómo era que él los sabía? 

Esa era parte del misterio. 

Quizás por eso muchos de los mortífagos se habían unido a él... para lograr aprender de su mente. Y quizás también era por su mente que muchos lo tomaban como un enemigo realmente poderoso. 

Porque el poder de Tom no estaba solo en su magia, sino también en su intelecto. El hombre realmente sabía como planear una guerra desde el lado ofensor. No le gustaba tener que defenderse, pero si debía hacerlo sabía perfectamente como hacerlo y terminar siendo el que ganaba. Tenía en su cabeza un completo manual de estrategias de guerra... y la primera de ellas estaba escrita sobre su trono: 

_"Quien gana un combate es fuerte, quien gana antes de combatir, poderoso. La verdadera maestría es vencer sin combatir"_

El hombre, claramente, pensaba más que solo con sus deseos de venganza cuando iniciaba una pelea. Era rápido, mantenía la mente clara y por supuesto... Sabía suficientes hechizos y maldiciones como para hacer que dejaras de tener el derecho de llamarte humano y pasar simplemente a ser otro de los miles de "Cuasimodos" que había dejado la guerra. En el poco tiempo que Harry lo había conocido desde el otro lado de la moneda, aceptado como un mortífago más, este se había dado cuenta que el hombre no era simplemente un tirano. Era un Tirano Inteligente.

_"Todo aquel que odia con todo el corazón, debe saber lo que es amar con todo el corazón; porque el amor y el odio es la misma pasión con un fin diferente. Si no reconoces la igualdad entre ellos, significa que nunca has amado y nunca has odiado con todo tu ser"_ eran las palabras que Tom le había dicho cuando habían entrado juntos a la habitación del Señor Oscuro por primera vez. Harry sabía que Tom era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Aunque no tenía la ridícula idea de que no se habría convertido en un Señor Oscuro si hubiese tenido un poco más de cariño, eso no era así. Tom habría seguido su camino con cariño o sin él, porque él tenía claro que era lo que quería. Y lo que él quería era ser poderoso. Y lo quería con tanta fuerza, con tanta pasión, que los medios de lograrlo realmente no importaban. Lo quería de tal forma, que aunque realmente hubiese estado enamorado de una persona, la habría dejado a un lado. 

Porque Tom, por sobre todo amaba el poder. Y si estar al lado de alguien le hacía débil, dejaría a ese alguien. Porque no había nada que sobrepasara sus ansias de poder. 

Harry tenía suerte de que Tom a su lado no sentía que su poder estaba en peligro. Todo lo contrario. Tom parecía estar contento de tenerlo cerca, porque tener a Harry a su alrededor significaba que era aún más poderoso. Y que al ser Harry propiedad de Tom, nadie más lo tendría. Harry pertenecía al Señor Oscuro y mientras fuese así todo estaría bien. 

Porque Harry significaba poder. 

Y Tom amaba el poder.

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry, con los ojos llenos de determinación.

-Empecemos entonces-dijo Voldemort, en el momento en que subía sus mangas y tomaba un paso atrás para poder ver el círculo en su total magnitud. Hizo tronar sus dedos y en un segundo un par de mortífagos muy jóvenes le llevaron a sus manos un sable. Un sable de hoja plateada como la luna y de empuñadura verde esmeralda, verde Slytherin. Tenía incrustaciones de algo, pero desde esa distancia Harry no podía distinguir bien de qué se trataba. Era un arma hermosa. Venía desenvainada, así que Tom debió tomarla con las manos desnudas. Pasó las manos ligeramente por el filo del arma y miró con satisfacción como su punta y hoja brillaban a la luz de las antorchas plantadas alrededor del círculo. Tom atravesó el círculo hasta donde Harry estaba, con el sable olvidado en su mano. 

-Acuéstate, Harry, boca abajo, con tu cabeza mirando al frente-dijo Tom, en una voz relajante. 

Harry hizo tal cual le era pedido, y segundos después pudo sentir como el Señor Oscuro se ponía con un pie a cada lado de sus caderas. Con el sable trazó una pequeña línea en la espalda desnuda del chico, y empezó a recitar un encantamiento en un idioma oscuro desconocido para todos excepto quienes participaban activamente en el ritual. Tom Riddle estaba conjurando en pársel. 

Harry apretó los ojos firmemente, mordiéndose los labios y con las manos apretadas en un puño impenetrable. Si fuera sólo el dolor que producía el filo de la hoja del sable en su espalda quizás podría aguantarlo un poco más, y poner atención en lo que Tom decía. Pero los sables, además de ser filosos y hechos de con el arte más delicado, eran de plata, y quemaban su espalda como si fuera papel. Aún con los sentidos desorientados por el dolor, Harry podía sentir el fuerte olor a piel quemada. Su propia piel. Desde ya hacía un tiempo que no podía discernir qué era lo que Voldemort dibujaba en su espalda. Y tampoco podía decir claramente cuánto tiempo había pasado. En sus manos las uñas que había clavado para contenerse de gritar, se estaban enterrando tanto en su propia piel que la sangre ya empezaba a fluir libremente. Lo mismo pasaba en sus labios, donde los dientes ya habían partido su labio inferior con fuerza. Probó su propia sangre y conservó el sabor metálico en su boca hasta el momento en que una mano le levantó suavemente del suelo y le obligó a sentarse. Mientras estaba sentado una boca le besó profundamente, quitándole cualquier rastro de sangre y el recuerdo del sabor metálico. Harry se dejó llevar por el beso, no podía hacer otra cosa. No tenía energía para responderlo, pero aún podía disfrutarlo.

-Harry-dijo la voz silbante de Tom junto a su oído-. El ritual ha terminado, puedes descansar ahora.

-No puedo levantarme. No siento mi cuerpo-dijo Harry con la voz quebrada, cansada y aullante.

-No te preocupes-dijo el Señor Oscuro, levantándolo del suelo con sus propios brazos, cuidando de no poner sus manos en ninguna de las heridas que acaba de hacer en la espalda del chico-. Hoy descansarás en mi cuarto, y mientras duermas te curaré las heridas en tu espalda. 

**...Fin...**

**Notas de Narya: **Les tengo una sorpresa.. muajajaja... Dos noticias:

**1º El final de el fic está más que cerca;**

**2º Este capítulo era el último de Moonlight' Sonata...**

MUAJAJAJAJA!!... ok, esperen, otra noticia. Como verán el fic queda muy inconcluso... así que si lo desean publicaré una secuela que ya estoy escribiendo y está muy, muy buena. (Hay hombres-lobos, elfos, dragones, unas sociedades medio secretas, Harry es malo muy malo, Tom nos muestra sus oh-tan-ricos-masajes ^^ y un monton de cosas más ^.~*) (La próxima la pueden reconocer porque se llamará Moonlight' Curse)

Sobre las canciones, como siempre que es un fic largo, son muchas: La primera "I Can See Now" (Puedo ver ahora) de Dead Can Dance. La segunda "Imitation of Life" (imitación de vida) de R.E.M. La tercera "Losing my religion" (Perdiendo mi religión) también de R.E.M. y la cuarta "Song of the Dispossessed" (Canción de los Desposeídos) de Dead Can dance. Por cierto, si alguien sabe de una página donde encuentre los lyrics de las pocas canciones no instrumentales de Dead Can Dance... ¿me la puede decir?

Hablando de música... Si llegara a publicar la segunda parte... ¿La quieren como songfic o como un fic normal? Les advierto que está muuuuy larga. Cada capítulo es como de el largo de este o un poco más ^^U (Comprendanme, estuve de vacaciones) Ahora bien, si quieren un songfic o si quieren que haya continuación tienen que decirme pronto, porque este es mi ultimo año de colegio, tengo que hacer preuniversitario y tengo que prepararme para la prueba de ingreso a la universidad (Todos rueguen por que yo quede en Arquitectura. Gracias)

De todas formas, por como veo que va la cosa esto va a ser una trilogía... MoonLight' Sonata, MoonLight' Curse y MoonLight' Redemption (patente en trámite). Y creanme que en MC van a ver porqué digo que esta es una serie para mayores ^^. No se verá demasiado erotismo, pero se verán otras cosas que quizás convenga que se salten si no tienen un criterio formado (léase: muertes masivas, violaciones, torturas, etc). Y eso.

**Reviews: **He de agradecerles por esa gran horda de reviews que copó mi mail por un buen tiempo (como estoy sin internet no me había dado cuenta de que estaban allí, cuando los vi eran muchos y mi cuenta estaba llena ^^U). Les agradesco de tooooodo corazón. Como no tengo internet y no puedo ver los reviews ahora mismo tendrán que esperar a que vuelva a tener para poder responderles a cada uno. El otro día me di el trabajo de leerlos todos en un cibercafé, así que no vayan a pensar que no me he enterado de lo que decía. A todos aquellos que estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Harry, solo tengo algo que decirles ¡No han visto nada aún! Muajajaja! Bueno, eso. Quizás en el grupo me de el trabajo de poner todas las respuestas a los reviews, me parece que es algo aprovechado de mi parte usar un nuevo capítulo solo para responder ^^U. Bueno, eso es todo... de momento. 

Que la fuerza esté con ustedes.

Atte, Narya.

PD: **¡¡¡Dejenme un review!!!** PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS


	14. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO REESCRITA**

¿Qué quiere decir esto?

Que dado que la continuación me estaba siendo dificil de continuar decidi releer la historia y no me gusto mucho lo que encontre, tanto por faltas de ortografía como por incoherencias de la historia. Si desean releear pueden encontrarla en:

www . fanfiction . net / s / 5425915 / 1 / Historias _ de _ Luz _ de _ Luna

Cuando llegue al final de esta parte de la historia la secuela y la secuela de la secuela serán publicadas en la misma historia, para que no hayan confusiones =)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
